Porqué siempre algo nos quiere separar
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Algo siempre se pone en medio del amor...
1. Capitulo 1

¿Porqué siempre algo nos quiere separar?

Capítulo 2: "Todas las cosas tienen su tiempo"

El sol desplegaba sus cálidos brazos sobre los rostros de los que acampaban en el bosque, todos... a excepción de un monje, que al no haber podido dormir más tiempo estaba sentado contra unas piedras algo incómodas, meditando detenidamente.

Cerca de una fogata extinguida, Inuyasha y Kagome dormían abrazados recostados sobre el suelo pero sin la intención de separarse, la noche había sido larga y para ellos había traído demasiados recuerdos, en especial para Kagome. A unos pasos más allá, Sango dormía plácidamente, con una respiración tan provocativa que el houshi no pudo evitar mirarla y sonreír con dulzura, notando apenas que la pequeña Kirara estaba echada al lado suyo. Shippo estaba metido también en el mundo de sus sueños, donde sus padres y hermanos volvían a la vida, donde aquellos hermanos no existieron jamás, y donde la Shikon no Tama seguía intacta, en el interior del cuerpo de una mujer que se convertía en su madre ahora. 

Miroku siguió con su vista perdida en la exterminadora, estaba seguro de amarla, de querer tenerla cerca suyo y sin ningún otro tipo de deseo besarla con suavidad, demostrándole aquel amor que guardaba en su interior, pero algo allí mismo, en su corazón y en su alma le impedía hacerlo. Tenía terror a lo que aquella pudiera decir, agregándole el hecho de que ella ya sufría bastante por su hermano menor. ¡Cómo deseaba él hacer algo para ayudarla! 

- " Si yo le dijera... y ella no me corresponde... puede que alguno de los dos se tuviera que marchar del grupo, por supuesto que lo haría yo, no dejaría que ella se quedara sola. Pero no se me ocurre pensar siquiera de perderla, de tener que resignarme a no ver jamás sus hermosos ojos o sentir su aroma. Yo no puedo decirle, no quiero arruinar esa amistad"

Esperó un rato más, hasta que Inuyasha, que siempre era el madrugador, despertara, pero pasó una hora rápidamente y aquel no despertó ni tampoco dio señas de dormitar, así que el houshi se levantó de la roca.

- ¡¡¡Despierten todos!!! ¡¡Vamos!! Ya es hora de levantarse. - gritó con firmeza, como Inuyasha solía.

El primero en despertar fue el hanyou, quien se desperezó con suavidad recordando que Kagome continuaba en sus brazos, ella le siguió inmediatamente después separándose un poco a la fuerza, para poder arreglarse.

- ¿¿¿Porqué rayos gritas así??? - le recriminó el demonio-perro.

- ¬¬ es una cucharada de tu propia medicina.

- ¿¿Qué dices??

- Cálmate Inuyasha, Miroku tiene razón, tú siempre nos despiertas de esa forma. - le calmó Kagome mientras enrollaba su bolsa de dormir.

Él la miró incrédulo, ahora entendía porqué los demás siempre se enfadaban con él, la verdad había sido muy desagradable.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, pero no te preocupes, todos ya estamos acostumbrados. ¿verdad Sango?

- Hai, es cierto. - dijo la Taijiya que ya se había levantado y estaba controlando todo a su alrededor mientras Shippo la miraba curioso desde el suelo, aún algo dormido.

- Mejor será que sigamos con el viaje, no? - dijo el houshi.

- Si, ¡¡Vamos!! - le siguió Kagome mientras dejaba que Inuyasha cargara su pesada mochila. 

Los demás se habían dado cuenta que la miko había recuperado su memoria, pero no habían querido mencionar nada, quizás porque también les influía el estar muy metidos en sus pensamientos. Sólo Shippo mencionó algo en voz muy queda a la quinceañera de modo que sólo ella e Inuyasha pudieran escuchar. [¬¬ con esas orejas...] 

Miroku estaba demasiado concentrado en esa sensación de tener a Sango cerca, de obligar a su corazón a controlarse y de que sus deseos de besarla no causaran efecto en él. Sabía que si ella le hablaba o que aún más, si ella se acercaba más él no se podría controlar, por lo que se alejó lo más posible. Mirándola de reojo, esperando que Sango no notara ese cambio repentino de él.

Pero también tenía que tener en cuenta que el era un monje, un budista y además de sus actos libidinosos, ese sentimiento era prohibido, tenía que ser calmado y entender que él y ella no tendrían futuro juntos. Que su relación no podría existir jamás, empezando porque él mismo había cavado su tumba con la Taiji. 

Comenzaron su larga y siempre tediosa caminata hacia donde Kagome sentía la presencia de un nuevo fragmento, en su pequeña mente se repetían los pensamientos de que pronto tendrían que luchar contra Naraku, que muy pronto serían sus fragmentos los que faltarían, Kouga también aparecería a pelear, de ello estaba segura. E Inuyasha no se quedaría sin hacer nada, su espíritu youkai le reclamaría defender lo que es suyo, incluyendo a Kagome. 

Inuyasha le miró detenidamente sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara de los labios y la sangre comenzara a subir a su cabeza al toparse con sus grandes y brillantes ojos marrones.

- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó ella sonriéndole mientras le tomaba suavemente su mano.

- Nada, Kagome. Sólo que...

- Solo que... - repitió ella interesada.

- Sólo que cada vez que te veo me doy cuenta de lo diferente que eres a Kikyo y de lo hermosa que te encuentro.

La miko se sonrojó notablemente y le sonrió de manera dulce mientras depositaba un beso suave en los labios del hanyou, el simple contacto de sus labios, esa inolvidable caricia removía todos sus sentidos y emociones, les llenaba el cuerpo de una calidez especial y desesperaba a sus corazones. 

- Houshi-sama, ¿Vió? Kagome e Inuyasha se besaron. - le susurró Sango acercándose al joven.

- Eh... Sí, Sango-sama, ya les ví. - le respondió él con cierta duda, intentando que ella no notara sus nervios y sus largos intentos por controlarse. 

- ¿Pasa algo Houshi-sama?

- Nada. - contestó algo más frío. - "Lo siento, Sango, pero no me atrevo a acercarme a ti, sabiendo de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz"

La joven exterminadora le miró algo curiosa, algo le estaba pasando al sacerdote, y por más que intentara negar en su mente las cosas, ella le importaba saber qué era.

- Inuyasha, ¿Podemos descansar? - preguntó Kagome poniendo ojitos tiernos.

- De acuerdo, Kagome, descansemos.. más allá hay una pradera bastante adecuada, podremos divisar todo el terreno, especialmente para ver si hay enemigos cerca.

- Bien, ¡¡VAMOS!! - gritó ella alejándose de él y corriendo hacia el lugar que el hanyou había divisado.

Se sentaron en el pasto suave y algo húmedo, el sol les pegaba con fuerza en el rostro pero la vista desde allí valía eso y mucho más. Podían ver las inmensas e imponentes montañas del Sengoku, apenas retocadas con tonos blancos de nieve. Y mucho más cerca, grandes campos de cultivos, algunos recién plantados. Kagome fijó su vista café en un lago cercano, cuyas aguas cristalinas brillaban por la luz del astro matutino, a un lado un bosquecillo se interponía entre el estanque y la guarida de Kouga, ella sabía que él debía de andar por ahí. 

También podía verse el castillo de Naraku, se entristeció de golpe recordando lo que ese lugar traería a su vida.

- ¿Qué pasa Kagome? ¿Porqué estás triste? - le preguntó Inuyasha mirando hacia su mismo lado.

- Es que... estaba pensado... que muy pronto tal vez ya no podremos estar así juntos, que tendremos que luchar.

- no pienses eso, yo siempre estaré contigo, ya te lo dije, nada nos separará jamás.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Sí, pero eso no me detendrá para vencer a Naraku y recuperar los kakeras.

- ¿Qué pedirás? - le preguntó ella intentando retomar temas anteriores.

- No lo sé. - le respondió Inuyasha mientras la acercaba a él con suavidad, acariciando sus cabellos con sus garras.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la pradera, en una montaña cercana, Sango supervisaba los juegos de Shippo, bajo la mirada atenta del houshi, él sabía que por esos lares podían correr peligro, que Kouga e incluso Naraku podían andar por ahí. 

- Houshi-sama, ¿Porqué tan pensativo?

- ¿Eh? - le preguntó Miroku saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Pasa algo malo que está así?

- No, nada Sango-sama. Voy... voy a dar un paseo por ahí. - dijo antes de bajar corriendo la pradera, mirándola de reojo.

"Cobarde..." Eso era, un monje que no tenía derecho a fijarse en mujer alguna y que además era un embustero. A todo ello se agregaba su maldición, ella era otro motivante a alejarse de la taijiya. Se internó rápidamente en un bosque, apenas consciente de eso debido a que su mente estaba en otro lado, en otra persona. Los ruidos de los pájaros le obligan a voltear cada tanto, preocupado de que alguien le siguiera.

- "Me esto volviendo paranoico"

Una sombra cayó de pronto sobre él y muchas más le siguieron, de pronto se vió rodeado y sin poder usar el agujero de su mano, porque sino el veneno de las abejas que también aparecieron por entre las hojas de los arbustos le mataría. Su corazón se aceleró y apenas se pudo defender con sus poderes budistas, las sombras le siguieron atacando y no pasó mucho hasta que sus piernas le cedieron y cayera tendido al suelo.

- Inuyasha, Kagome. No encuentro a Houshi-sama por ningún lado. - dijo Sango que venía corriendo asustada.

- No te preocupes Sango, seguro que está por ahí persiguiendo a alguna chica.

- Inuyasha baka!! No digas esas cosas!! Mejor vamos a buscarle... - le regañó Kagome observando bien el rostro de su amiga- además... por aquí no hay ninguna chica.

- ¬¬U

Buscaron por todos lados pero el monje no apareció, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las montañas y el cielo se cubría con matices cada vez más oscuros, hasta devatirse entre azules y violáceos. Entraron en la espesura del bosque aún esperando que el houshi llegara corriendo gritando que había encontrado lugar donde dormir, pero la noche acarició su rostros sin tener noticias de Miroku.

- Snif... por acá... siento el olor de Miroku. - gritó Inuyasha llegando casi al claro de la inmensa formación boscosa.

- pero Inuyasha... ¿Lo hueles? - dijo Shippo aún un poco confundido.

- Sí, se mezcla... con...

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Sango abrazada a Kagome. La exterminadora tenía tan claros como el agua sus sentimientos hacia el monje, aunque este fuera tantas veces pervertido o estafador, ella le quería. Por eso, ahora, en sus grandes estanques cabía lugar para las lagrimas, que morían en sus mejillas.

- Naraku estuvo aquí... y se llevó a Miroku.

Fin del capítulo

Sumire: ¿y? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Por fin el capítulo 2, ya estoy terminando otros fics míos, así que me dedicaré un poco a este que ya lo tenía medio olvidadito.

Inuyasha: ¿medio?

Sumire: Oye, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde se supone que fue Misao-chan?

Inuyasha: AH!! Me dijo... me dijo...

Sumire: ¬¬U ya se le olvidó.

Inuyasha: Sí ^^!!

Kagome: Sumire-chan, Misao-chan dijo que tenía que hacer unos papeles en otro fic de RK.

Sumire: . Y ahora quien me ayuda con mis reviews!!!

Kagome: Nosotros te ayudamos!!!

Sumire: *___* ¿¿¿De veras???

Kagome: Sip, ¿No Inu-chan?

Inuyasha: ¬¬ No se porqué yo tengo que hacer esto...

Kagome: ¿¿¿NO Inu-chan??? Osuwa...

Inuyasha: ¡¡¡SI!!! ¡¡Claro!!

Sumire: El amor... ^-^

Inuyasha y Kagome: O////O

Sumire: ji,ji. El primer review es de **Kyrara**, lamento la espera, me alegro que te haya gustado todas las partes a mí también me gustó como quedó, igual este cap. 

Kagome: **dark-slayer86**, no te preocupes... ni tu tampoco Thanatos, Sumire-chan también tuvo que usar un montón de pañuelitos cuando releyó el cap. anterior y este también, lo que pasa es que quiere mucho a Miroku. Hasta Inu lloró un poco.

Inuyasha: -______- No es cierto!! Snif...

Kagome: ¬¬ Sí, claro.

Sumire: **Cess07,** lamento muchísimo la demora, es que bueh!! No me caía la inspiración, je, je, Miroku no pudo hacer mucho, pero ya tendrá su oportunidad. Y el último review, ;_; Son poquitos... ^________^ pero excelentes!! Es de mi amiga querida **ChibiKagome-chan **gracias por el review, vos también sos mi ídola, ya sabes que me encanta la parejita de Inu-chan y Kagome-chan espero que te siga gustando y este chapter también.

JA NE!!!!


	2. Capitulo 2

¿Porqué siempre algo nos quiere separar?

Capítulo 1: "Amor sin sufrimiento no es amor, sólo un vago sentimiento que termina en dolor"

El Inuyasha-gumi estaba luchando una vez más, esta vez con un demonio bastante poderoso, y los que encabezaban la pelean era Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha, pues Kagome se había quedado a un costado tratando de atender a un mal herido Shippo. 

Nadie pudo evitarlo... nadie lo notó. De un momento a otro el demonio esquivó los ataques de los demás y fue directamente hacia la miko sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Le desgarró un brazo con una de las filosas uñas que poseía y luego se le tiró encima. Ella trató de escapar pero él la sostenía con fuerza, lo miró a los ojos y... sucedió. Los ojos de la jovencita se volvieron blancos y el color que los caracterizaba perdió energía.

Inuyasha sumamente furioso se lanzó al ataque del demonio y usando la energía que su amor por Kagome le brindaba lo destruyó. 

- ¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien? ¡¡Kagome!!

Sus ojos entristecidos lo miraron y un aire de confusión se matizó en ellos, como si hubiese olvidado todo lo que él significaba para su corazón.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Ha perdido la memoria...

Ese fue el veredicto de la anciana Kaede fuera de la cabaña donde la miko descansaba, Inuyasha entró, quería verlo con sus propios ojos. 

La encontró sentada sobre la cama, sus ojos inanimados estaban cubiertos por los mechones de cabello que le caían sobre el rostro. Su expresión triste y mudo asustó al hanyou que por un momento sintió su corazón resquebrajarse. 

- Kagome...

Ella no se volteó. Por lo que Inuyasha se le acercó hasta poder mirarla directamente a los ojos, con dulzura le acarició una mejilla, podía ver un surco cristalino recorrerla.

- No llores... - le susurró.

- Gomen nasai.

Su voz sonó dulce y melodiosa. ¿Porqué le pedía disculpas? 

- ¿Porqué?

- Por no recordarte... ni a nadie, Inuyasha.

Él reaccionó cuando mencionó su nombre, tan bello se oía de ella.

- Kaede-baba me dijo... me contó "mi" historia. 

Y el hanyou temió, por ella... por él... por los dos. Que ahora que ella no recordaba le reclamara por todo.

- Entonces... - le dijo él.

- Yo... era y soy feliz con ella.

Por un momento, Inuyasha descubrió a la misma Kagome, no había cambiado y la vió sonreír, tan estupendamente atractiva. 

- Kagome...

Ella le miró y él se sintió feliz.

Luego, entraron Miroku, Sango y Shippo. Los dos últimos con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas, esperaban que Kagome no los reconociera pero tampoco podían ponerse mejor. Y así pasaron las horas y llegó el momento de partir nuevamente.

Kagome llevaba su arco y flechas aunque luego no pudiera usarlos, pero no sabía cuando sus recuerdos volverían, Kaede había mencionado que pronto. 

Y la noche los sacudió de golpe, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las estrellas aparecieron en el cielo iluminándolo con su hermosura. Los cinco habían decidido acampar en el bosquecillo que cruzaban y parecían más animados que de costumbre. 

Kagome miró el cielo intrigada ante la imagen de la luna, como si algo de ella le interesara profundamente. Mientras tanto, Sango dormitaba recostada sobre un árbol con Kirara muy cerca de ella por si cierto houshi libidinoso se le ocurría hacer alguna de las suyas.

Miroku la miró receloso, ansioso de decirle sus sentimientos verdaderos, pero tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que se le había quedado contemplando tanto tiempo hasta que ella lo miró. Ambos se sonrojaron.

- "¿Cómo decirte que te amo? Si pensarás que es para alguna treta... ¿Porqué he tenido que tener este carácter" - meditó mientras observaba el fuego que Inuyasha había montado.

Muy pronto todos se durmieron, salvo Kagome e Inuyasha. Él la vió salirse de su bolsa de dormir y caminar por algunas arbustos, sin esperar más la siguió.

Un rato de caminata los llevó a un pequeño lago con muchas luciérnagas flotando alrededor. Ella se sentó en la orilla contemplando su reflejo.

- Kagome. - le susurró él con delicadeza.

- Inuyasha...

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

Kagome no volteó a mirarlo cuando se sentó a su lado, sólo siguió atenta a su reflejo.

- No, nada malo. - su voz dejó un tono de tristeza.

- Kagome, yo... tú puedes confiar en mí.

- Pero no recuerdo...

- No importa, porque sé que ya lo harás y todo estará bien.

- No. No es lo mismo que yo lo haya vivido a que me lo hayan contado. Así es como me siento ahora.

- Lo siento.

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, los suyos estaban empañados por las lágrimas y algunas caían sobre sus mejillas.

- Kagome, yo siempre te protegeré.

- Inuyasha.

- Porque mi corazón era, es y siempre será tuyo, Kagome. Zutto... [siempre...]

La miko sonrió y él la atrajo hacia él, mientras que con las garras le acariciaba el cabello cuidando de no dañarla con ellas.

- Inuyasha... - su voz fue un susurro.

- ¿mmm? - tan sumergido estaba en su aroma, delicioso.

- Creo... creo que... recordaré.

Esta vez fue él quien sonrió y la abrazó aún más, quería retenerla siempre con él, así... tranquilos. 

- Kagome... Aishiteru.

Los ojos la jovencita volvieron a teñirse de un matiz extraño y el comprobó como sufría. Kagome se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos y se alejó del demonio-perro. Tantos momentos volvían en oleadas que golpeaban, recuerdos tristes, otros alegres, batallas y más batallas. Aquellos momentos que tanto había deseado olvidar la atacaron con la más cruel de las espadas y mancharon su corazón de su propia sangre, pero todo ello se borró con unas últimas palabras "Aishiteru". 

Ella cayó al suelo de rodilla e Inuyasha corrió a ayudarla.

- Kagome, ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Inuyasha... yo... - susurró- Aishiteru.

Finalmente le sonrió y él no pudo más que corresponder a su sonrisa con una dulzura que nunca antes había demostrado, que se encontraba perdida pero que Kagome le había despertado. Su Kagome... ella... había regresado. 

Inuyasha se acercó con lentitud, midiendo sus pasos para que no se convirtieran en torpes señas, y la abrazó. Al minuto, se separó para mirarla con precisión a los ojos. Sí, era SU Kagome, ella de vuelta. Acortando la distancia se le acercó aún más hasta que sus labios se unieran en un dulce beso, forrado de un amor intenso, que se volvía apasionado cada vez que al paso de los segundos sus labios se conocieran. La miko pasó sus manos por el cuello del hanyou y lo atrajo hacia ella.

¡Qué bonito se sentía! Al menos eso pensaban ellos dos, que por fin veían sus metas cumplirse. Cada uno reconocía en parte, sus debilidades. Así era para Inuyasha que había encontrado en Kagome a su mujer, muy distinta a Kikyo, ella era fría, y Kagome no. Su Kagome tenía una dulzura y alegría muy especial matizada en sus ojos, que siempre lo tranquilizaban.

¡Qué tonto había sido! Pensar que quería dañar al ser amado, convirtiéndose en un youkai completo. "baka.." eso se repetía a sí mismo.

Cortó el beso y la miró con devoción. Se sentaron recostados sobre un árbol cercano, ella sobre él, mientras que Inuyasha la cubría con sus protectores brazos.

- Kagome... yo... siempre te protegeré, quiero que lo recuerdes ahora.

- sí, Inuyasha. Y yo siempre te amaré.

- Arigato Kagome-chan.

- ¿Porqué?

- Por hacerme tan feliz...

- Entonces... gracias a ti también. Aishiteru, Inuyasha.

- Aishiteru Kagome.

La luna se reflejó en el lago como fondo de la escena de amor, los jóvenes se quedaron abrazados, envueltos por el dulce aroma de la devoción y la sinceridad.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque, un houshi miraba el cielo sonriente, claro que sabía que lo que sucedía, y estaba feliz por la pareja. Pero sus propios problemas lo atacaban, miró a la exterminadora y suspiró pesadamente, algo le decía que muy pronto podría aclarar sus sentimientos con ella. 

Continuará...

Bien, aquí va' espero que les haya gustado, prometo un buen próximo cap. como verán el título del cap. es un proverbio, así serán todos los próximos con frases de ese tipo. Si tienen alguna recomendación, críticas y verso que puedan prestarme. También acepto información, je,je. Pueden dejarme un review o simplemente mándenme un e-mail, pueden encontrarlo en mi ficha ^^. 

OWARI!!! 


	3. Capítulo 3

¿Porqué siempre algo nos quiere separar?

Capítulo 3: " La alegría es como el Sol: ilumina a quien la posee y reanima cuantos reciben sus rayos"

Sango y Kagome no podían creer lo que escuchaban, la exterminadora se soltó de los brazos de su amiga y cayó al suelo llorando amargamente, algo en su interior le decía que había sido su culpa que Miroku se marchara y luego Naraku le atrapara desprevenido, seguramente no había podido luchar a la perfección.

- Debemos acampar. - sentenció el joven hanyou de ojos color miel mientras miraba a su alrededor en búsqueda de un lugar donde levantar el fuego, la noche se había avecinado sobre ellos y ya nada podrían hacer para encontrar al monje, Sango no entendía eso.

- ¿Qué dices? Tenemos que buscar a Miroku - le reclamó entre los sollozos la exterminadora levantándose desde el suelo para mirarle directamente a los ojos- ¿Piensas dejarlo en manos de Naraku?

- Ahora no podremos hacer nada, ni tú ni yo, ni ninguno de nosotros.

La miko miró a Inuyasha con la mirada confundida, algo en las órbitas doradas le decía que él también estaba preocupado por el houshi, mas tenía razón, era imposible que le encontrasen ahora cuando apenas podían verse a los rostros. 

- Descansa Sango... mañana atraparemos al maldito de Naraku - le tranquilizó, luego caminó hacia unos arbustos hasta perderse entre ellos.

- Inuyasha está preocupado - susurró Shippo cuando la sombra del hanyou había desaparecido totalmente, miró hacia arriba, la luna desplegaba sus rayos haciendo que la noche no se volviera aún más oscura.

- Ya regreso, necesito hablar con él - dijo Kagome siguiendo por donde él se había marchado, poco tiempo después ella también desapareció.

La espesura del bosque y la oscuridad dificultaban el tránsito para la joven miko, pero estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta Inuyasha, quería hablar con él pero también tenía un presentimiento interno que le impedía dejar de caminar; chocándose con las gruesas ramas de los árboles, pinchando su rostro con aquellas más delgadas, la sangre brotó suavemente de una herida pequeña en su mejilla, pero no aminoró el paso hasta que llegó a un estanque.

La luna se reflejaba en las cristalinas aguas, miró a su alrededor pero no encontraba señal del hanyou, un chillido extraño pero a la vez tan familiar la sacó del trance que le provocaba ver su reflejo en aquel lago. "esos son..." Y fue cuando lo vió, se trataba de una de las serpientes que acompañaban a Kikyo y le ayudaban a conseguir su alimento de almas.

- Será que... - susurró apenas audible caminando hacia donde el bicho raro se había ido, llegando a un claro donde las ramas de los árboles se volvían como garras de demonios, el viento soplaba helando la carne y sonidos extravagantes producían ecos en sus oídos.

Ensanchó los ojos cuando la vió, la mujer de melena larga estaba acariciando el rostro del mitad demonio, con cierta dulzura pero Kagome podía ver algo más en las órbitas entrecerradas de la miko.

- Inuyasha... - dijo con suavidad acercándose hacia ellos, Kikyo fue la primera en voltear y mirarla con ojos fríos, por lo que ella sintió el corazón acelerarse, él también le miró. - ¿Porqué?

- ¿Porqué qué? Niña... acaso crees que tienes derecho a preguntarle a Inuyasha el porqué de sus acciones. - fue la respuesta que Kikyo le dio a la vez que seguía acariciando la mejilla del hanyou.

- Inuyasha... - volvió a susurrar Kagome y el joven pareció salir del estado de shock en que se encontraba, inmediatamente se hizo a un lado y Kikyo le miró confundida.

- ¿Porqué te alejas de mí Inuyasha? - él no le contestó, luego ella volteó a ver a la joven de quince años y se le acercó, haciendo que ella retrocediera a la vez - es tu culpa...

- ¡Kagome! - gritó él interponiéndose entre ambas. - ¿Qué piensas hacerle? ¿Qué te sucede Kikyo?

Las órbitas cafés de la no muerta brillaban extrañamente, haciendo que tanto Kagome como Inuyasha temblaran levemente, ella no parecía la misma de siempre. Sonrió y desapareció como si el viento se la hubiese llevado dejando a los jóvenes no solamente confundidos sino asustados también. 

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - preguntó Inuyasha recobrando con sus palabras su aspecto de siempre, miró a Kagome, ella no estaba bien- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Porqué? - le suplicó una respuesta, a su parecer él continuaba confundido - Fuiste con ella a pesar de saber lo que siempre intenta hacer, a pesar de que me prometiste estar siempre... - tragó saliva pesadamente, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir mostrando las lágrimas al borde de sus grandes ojos- te fuiste... ¿y si yo no hubiese llegado? Ella te habría llevado al infierno, ahora lo entiendo... lo entiendo todo... 

- Kagome...

- ¡Nada puede haber entre nosotros Inuyasha! - gritó con euforia antes de salir corriendo, en una dirección desconocida, seguramente intentaría llegar al campamento.

Mientras tanto, Sango y Shippo habían armado un pequeño fuego frente a ellos, y miraban el arder de las llamas de una manera casi inconsciente, metidos en sus pensamientos apenas mirando a su alrededor cada tanto. La exterminadora tenía su mente en otro lado, hacía desde que Kagome se había marchado que no podía evitar el pensar que el secuestro de Miroku había sido su culpa; ella le había maltratado tantas veces cuando él comenzaba con su búsqueda de un sucesor.

- No lo puedo creer... - susurró Kagome llegando al campamento, sus ropas escolares estaban embarradas y grandes raspones se mostraban sangrantes entre la luz que el fuego emitía. Había decidido que en vez de marcharse a su época como solía hacer luego de peleas como aquella se quedaría para ayudar a encontrar a Miroku, aunque todo se volviera más difícil al permanecer al lado de Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué te sucedió Kagome-chan? Estás sangrando, ven déjame que te cure - se apresuró a decirle Sango al verla en ese estado buscando entre las cosas que solían llevar las vendas que la miko siempre traía de su tiempo. Aunque eran heridas leves con el alcohol sacaron leves quejidos a la quinceañera. - ¿me vas a contar?

Shippo también se acercó al lugar donde su protectora estaba sentada, con el fuego pudo observar mejor su rostro entristecido y las lágrimas que caían desde sus ojos sin control pasando por sus mejillas y muriendo en la comisura de sus labios. Su mirada era distinta a la que solía tener siempre, entonces el pequeño youkai maldijo por dentro a Inuyasha sabiendo que era su culpa la causa de las penas de Kagome.

- Inuyasha se vió con Kikyo otra vez... yo llegué justo cuando ella le estaba por besar, seguramente le querría llevar al infierno, no puedo estar segura, pero es lo que siempre ha querido hacer - dijo con voz queda mirando hacia la luna brillante en el cielo nocturno, tragó saliva pesadamente y siguió hablando - Ella me quiso atacar pero Inuyasha me defendió y Kikyo desapareció... una vez más.

- Entonces... Inuyasha no se fue con ella, te defendió... ¿Porqué lloras entonces Kagome? - le preguntó Shippo buscando sus ojos.

- Porque... él sabe que ella le busca para llevárselo, pero aún así... él sigue acudiendo, tantas veces me ha prometido cosas, Shippo... que ya no puedo creer en ellas... - finalizó casi en un susurró.

- Duerme Kagome-chan, mañana veremos qué hacer - le aconsejó Sango acariciando suavemente el rostro de su amiga. Se alejó a donde había instalado una frazada de Kagome y se recostó bajo el cuidado de Kirara. Shippo le acompañó no sin antes mirar el rostro apagado de la miko.

Eran altas horas de la madrugada, Inuyasha no había dormido en toda la noche y ya pasadas ciertas horas regresaba con pesadez, se había mantenido en donde ambas mujeres le habían dejado meditando. Sus pisadas eran suaves, sabía que ellos estarían dormidos y por primera vez no deseaba sacarlos de su sueño, sería demasiado egoísmo y desconsideración. _"¿Porqué estoy pensando así?"_ Seguramente era porque muy pronto se acercaba la noche de luna nueva, su lado humano le estaba reclamando en su interior la participación que no le daba. 

Se acercó a la miko, estaba acurrucada abrazando su cuerpo, apenas temblando por la fina tela con la que se había cubierto, se sentó a su lado mirándola insistentemente, buscando en aquella mujer las respuestas a tantas de sus dudas. Mas las creía resueltas, Kikyo había quedado en el pasado y él ahora quería crear un futuro junto a Kagome si ella le permitía, si ella entendía finalmente que en su corazón no había lugar para la otra miko. _"¿Porqué no puedes comprenderlo?"_ Se preguntó mientras acariciaba el rostro de la jovencita, ella se estremeció ante el contacto esbozando una tímida sonrisa, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que abriera los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - susurró recordando que sus amigos del viaje estaban cerca suyo, se incorporó un poco antes sentarse en frente del hanyou.

- Necesito hablar contigo, quiero explicarte lo que sucedió Kagome - definitivamente su parte humana le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero también le estaba ayudando ya que él no era bueno para esas cosas - no sé porqué acudí al llamado de Kikyo, pero quiero que sepas que ella ya no significa nada para mí, ya te lo he dicho, ella fue parte de mi pasado.

- ¿Cómo puedes decirlo? Si luego te vas con ella...

- ya no pasará más, lo prometo - le tranquilizó con vos dulce, amable tomando entre sus manos las de ella y disfrutando del reflejarse en sus ojos. - ¿Me crees? Aishiteru, Kagome, de verdad. 

- No puedo creerte Inuyasha, lo siento, ¿no ves que siempre me lastimas? - le reclamó ella un tanto apenada desviando la mirada y enfocándola en un punto invisible y opuesto. - aunque yo te ame...

- No entiendo, si nos amamos, ¿Porqué no podemos estar juntos?

- Por favor, compréndeme... quizás... cuando todo termine, cuando Kikyo no esté más en nuestras vidas - dijo volviendo a mirarle con esperanza, ella intentaba creer en ello.

- ¿Crees que se pueda? - le pregunto haciendo un esfuerzo por comprender sus palabras y más allá también sus miedos, porque necesitaba de ello y de ella. - Pero aún así... yo quiero y necesito estar contigo, no quiero perderte Kagome, ya perdí a seres queridos, ya perdí... a quienes me enseñaron a amar.

La miko sabía que se refería tanto a Kikyo como a su difunta madre pero ella deseaba tomarse un tiempo para que las cosas en ellos se fortalecieran de tal manera que nadie ni nada les pudiera separar o engañar. No quería que aquel error de tiempos pasados se repitiera en ese presente que significaba tanto para ella como para Inuyasha el inicio de la construcción de un futuro, quizás... de una relación.

- Yo no me alejaré de ti Inuyasha, jamás lo haré. - habló calmada la jovencita mientras acariciaba con una mano la mejilla del hanyou como hacía unas horas Kikyo lo había hecho. Fue entonces cuando otra diferencia se produjo entre ambas para Inuyasha, la mano de Kagome era suave y llena de vida, calidez le brindaba y el simple contacto producía en su cuerpo millones de sensaciones distintas, y no era el hecho de que pronto se acercara aquella noche sino que era ella la culpable de esa reacción. - yo también te amo, nada cambiará eso, ¿puedes entender Inuyasha? 

- Sí, Kagome... y aunque yo quiero estar contigo, yo sé que tu también conmigo. Eso es más que suficiente, yo esperaré hasta que tú estés lista y podamos estar juntos. - finalizó y le abrazó con dulzura, posando sus garras en su cabello y perdiéndose en su delicioso aroma.

Se quedaron por largo tiempo así, juntos, sin intenciones de separase, sabiendo que pronto tendrían que encaminar al castillo de Naraku para salvar a Miroku, quizás para librar una batalla mortal que marcaría sus destinos. Los kakeras casi estaban reunidos, sólo faltaban los de Kouga y los de Naraku; y para conseguirlos tendrían que luchar, no cabría otra posibilidad.

El sol comenzó a liberarse de los brazos prisioneros de las montañas, y las nubes se tiñeron con sus rayos anaranjados y rojizos, los pájaros comenzaron sus cantos mañaneros y la brisa nocturna dejó de soplar con la misma intensidad que antes sino que apenas se trataba de una caricia suave que tocaba sus cuerpos.

- mmm... ¿ya es de mañana? ¿Tan pronto? - gruñó Shippo levantándose con su ánimo de costumbre, Sango ya estaba a un lado del camino que seguían mientras que Kirara daba vueltas a su alrededor jugueteando. Inuyasha ayudaba a Kagome con las cosas, ambos sonreían por lo que el zorrito supuso que se habrían reconciliado. - ¿nos vamos?

- Sí, en un momento Shippo - le calmó Kagome dándole la mochila a su querido hanyou. 

- ¿A dónde iremos? - preguntó la taijiya sin quitar la vista del camino que se abría dificultosamente debido a la espesa arboleda. - ¿Al castillo de Naraku directamente? ¿O con Kouga para pedirle los fragmentos?

- ¿pedirle? - se sorprendió Inuyasha arqueando una ceja. No pensaba pedirle los kakeras sino quitárselos como su orgullo le reclamaba, mas también tenía que pensar que Kagome podía enojarse. - Creo que lo mejor es ir con el perro sarnoso, Naraku tendrá que esperar, además aunque me cueste admitirlo... más ayuda es mejor. - explicó omitiendo un pequeño plan que guardaba consigo. Él tenía pensado que luego de luchar y vencer a Naraku, tendría que pelear con el lobo youkai para ver quién habría de quedarse con todos los kakeras, eso tarde o temprano habría de suceder.

- estoy de acuerdo, ¿y tú Kagome-chan?

- sí, aunque... - miró desconfiada al hanyou- algo me huele mal...

El mitad youkai silbó distraídamente mientras se alejaba con las cosas de la miko, dentro suyo había algo que le decía que Kagome sabía lo que él pensaba, era normal, después de todo ella le conocía bastante. Por eso, aprovechó el momento y se escapó lentamente de allí esperándolos más allá.

- ¿Inuyasha y tú se amigaron? - indagó Sango caminando hacia el hanyou mirando de reojo a su amiga. A su lado Shippo no se perdía la conversación.

- Sí, pero hemos decidido esperar a que todo esto termine. Y tú, ¿Qué harás con Houshi-sama? 

- No lo sé, Kagome-chan. Ahora sólo necesito verle - dijo sonrojándose encantadoramente al tiempo en que alcanzaban a Inuyasha.

Estuvieron un rato largo caminando para llegar al cubil donde el youkai vivía sólo, todos sus compañeros habían muerto y desde ese momento había decidido el manejarse sólo sin seguidores que luego le abandonasen. El ambiente olía a él, por lo que Inuyasha no pudo evitar arrugar su delicada y perceptiva nariz. El viento soplaba violentamente golpeando sus cuerpos lo que los hacía tambalear un poco pero al fin llegaron a la guarida de Kouga. 

Kagome se adelantó, sabía que si aquel veía a Inuyasha una nueva pelea se desataría entre ambos y ella tendría que intervenir como era su costumbre, su amado hanyou comprendía esto por primera vez y no dijo nada, mas se mantuvo cerca de ella.

No pasó mucho hasta que el demonio lobo llegó como una ráfaga de viento a encontrarse con Kagome, seguramente había sentido su olor.

- ¡¡¡Kagome!!! ¿¿Cómo estás?? ¿¿Qué haces por aquí?? ¿¿Vienes a quedarte conmigo?? - exclamó velozmente mientras tomaba a la mujer entre sus brazos con el cariño que siempre demostraba, haciendo que Inuyasha gruñera un poco - ¿¿Porqué trajiste al tonto este??

- grrr... ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! - Inuyasha no pudo evitar alzar un puño dispuesto a pelear con el youkai si era necesario.

- ¿¿Quién me lo va a impedir?? ¡¡¿Tú?!! - se rió sarcásticamente cruzándose de brazos y soltando a Kagome que hasta momentos había permanecido en sus brazos algo consternada por lo que fuera a suceder. - ja, ja

- ¡¡Ya basta los dos!! ¡¡Déjense de tonterías!! Kouga-kun estamos aquí por algo más importante que sus estúpidas peleas, ¿puedes escucharnos por favor? - realmente le molestaban esas actitudes de ambos, se comportaban como niños pequeños que peleaban por un juguete. - ¿Puedes? - repitió.

- Claro, Kagome, lo siento. - dijo apenado volteando para entrar en su guarida esperando que los demás le siguieran. Se detuvieron en la puerta, sabían que ese olor era detestable para Inuyasha y su fino olfato - dime... pero... ¿Qué ustedes no eran cinco? ¿Dónde está el houshi ese?

- De eso venimos a hablarte, Kouga-kun. Naraku ha secuestrado a Miroku y hemos decidido ir a pelear por él, lucharemos con todos ellos y también les quitaremos sus fragmentos. - la velocidad que la miko usaba para hablar era extrema, no quería que él dijera nada al respecto antes de que ella acabara- Pero sabemos que tú tienes kakeras, por eso vinimos.

- Ya entiendo, Quieren que me una a la batalla, ¿no?

- Sí, eso es. 

El lobo youkai miró fijamente en los ojos de la miko, tanta verdad se veía en ellos, tanta valentía y esmero, por eso le quería tanto. Sonrió un poco y asintió confirmando su participación en el grupo.

- Feh! - murmuró Inuyasha muy poco contento por la decisión saliendo del cubil. Miró de reojo a su mujer y esta no dudó en seguirle.

- ¿Están juntos no es así? - preguntó Kouga cuando los dos esperaban fuera, mirando con interés a su alrededor como echando un último vistazo a su hogar. Quizás esa sería la última vez que viera el lugar donde había crecido, luchado y jugado, donde se había hecho un youkai fuerte y donde algunos de sus amigos le habían dicho las últimas palabras. 

- Sí... - le respondió Sango algo apenada mirando hacia fuera- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Es la forma en que él le mira ahora y como ella responde cada una de sus señales. Son una pareja, eso se nota a leguas. Pero lo que temo... es que aquella sacerdotisa lastime a Kagome, los muertos pueden vengarse, ¿sabe señorita?

- dime Sango, y sí.. tienes razón, pero nosotros protegeremos a Kagome, Inuyasha también, estoy segura - afirmó la taijiya decidida acompañando a los dos jóvenes que estaban charlando. 

- Sólo espero que esa miko no aparezca en esta batalla... si eso sucediera... las cosas se complicarían - reflexionó el youkai saliendo él también. Algo le decía que las cosas empeorarían y que esa batalla sería más difícil de lo que parecía.

Antes de partir, se quedaron unos segundos mirando los paisajes que desde la altura en que estaban podían ver, los aldeanos parecían estar en sus tareas habituales. Unos pájaros chillaron antes de salir volando desde unos árboles, sin duda la naturaleza sabía que la maldad y el bien se enfrentarían; el viento aumentó su velocidad y el grupo se preparó finalmente para enfrentar a sus enemigos.

Tendrían miedo pero lo enfrentarían con todas sus fuerzas y unión, por un momento las peleas interiores se dejarían de lado, sólo para lograr su cometido que después de todo era común. En sus almas sus sentimientos se fusionaban, sus corazones latían rápidos y las sensaciones daban vueltas confundidas, la batalla se acercaba.

Continuará...

HOLA!! La frase del título... dejo el significado para que lo piensen porqué va para este capítulo, pero les cuento que va mucho con mi forma de ser, eso... según mis amigas. Bueno, paso rapidito a los reviews:

Son sólo dos... muchísimas gracias a Meikyo y a Kala, espero que no les haya defraudado el cap. y realmente les aprecio mucho por haber sido sólo ustedes quienes dejaron review en este chapter, y haberme dado ánimos para continuar, mientras alguien siga el fic, yo estaré conforme de seguir escribiendo.

A los demás, ojalá les siga gustando mi pequeño y adorable, para mí, fic, recién empieza y no es la gran cosa, mucho menos, yo, pero espero que pueda tener un lugarcito por ahí y no les moleste dejarme un review. Siempre es bueno saber sus opiniones, una puede mejorar y el fic... V_V es un caso perdido, ja, ja, no en serio, puede cambiar.

Ahora chi... ¡¡¡¡ESTA LOQUITA SE VA!!!!

¡¡¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE MIS REVIEWS!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡JA NEEEE!!!!!!

SUMIRE-CHAN se despide hasta la próxima, si le dejan y si no ha muerto ya de un infarto o falta de inspiración, sabrán que sin ella no puedo vivir. JA; JA;JA!!! 


	4. Capítulo 4

¿Porqué siempre algo nos quiere separar?

Capítulo 4: "No te preguntes si habrá victoria o derrota: luchá" 

El castillo de Naraku se alzaba imponente y amenazador como la última vez, había cuervos posados en el tejado que cantaban lúgubremente. El cielo se había oscurecido más de costumbre y la luna sobresalía por entre los nubarrones grises del firmamento. La noche era fría, la brisa soplaba helando sus cuerpos de una manera sobrenatural pero a la vez cálida, porque les daba más confianza, valor.

- es el momento - susurró Kagome valientemente acercándose hacia sus enemigos que habían salido a darles la bienvenida, como era su costumbre. Kanna y Kagura se pararon al lado de su amo y señor, fielmente y Kohaku se escondió entre las sombras mientras Naraku sonreía malvadamente.

- _"cínico..." _- pensó Sango esperando algún llamado de parte del houshi o siquiera una señal de que estaba vivo pero al no tenerla, se desesperó totalmente - ¿¿Dónde está?? - preguntó furiosa y amenazadoramente. 

- ¿A qué te refieres Sango? No entiendo de qué me hablas - dijo él sin evitar que una sonrisa complaciente se escapara de sus labios, también podía sentir la energía de los fragmentos en su cuerpo.

- ¡¡Escúchame!! ¡¡NO quiero tretas!! ¡¡RESPONDE NARAKU!! - intervino Inuyasha adelantándose frente a Kagome, de alguna manera protegiéndola a ella y a los kakeras.

- No te pongas así Inuyasha, a la fuerza no conseguirás nada... pero dime, ¿A qué has venido?

- Naraku... - gruñó el hanyou en tono escolerizado. 

- De acuerdo, ¿has venido a entregarme los fragmentos?

Los recién llegados estaban confundidos por esa actitud en el malvado, sus ojos entrecerrados les miraban confianzudamente y en su interior, sabían que estaba planeando algo, indagando en sus almas como de costumbre. 

- Ahora... tengo que mostrarles mi última adquisición... creo que lo conocen - dijo abriendo paso entre las sombras para que una figura apareciera a la luz.

Sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente, el houshi estaba ahí, mirándolos extrañamente como si no fuera él o estuviera en un trance. Se adelantó dos pasos para llegar a la altura de Naraku y pararse al igual que sus extensiones, bajó la vista seguramente hasta escuchar alguna orden.

- ¿Qué les parece? - preguntó el malvado sarcásticamente apoyando una mano en el hombro del monje.

- ¡¡Eres un maldito Naraku!! ¡¡¿Qué le hiciste?!! - preguntó Inuyasha alterado notablemente.

Los demás parecían permanecer en estados de shock, Kagome no podía creer que Miroku hubiera cedido tan fácilmente con Naraku, seguramente debía haber estado muy perturbado para poder luchar y defenderse. Sango, por su parte, no podía controlar su respiración agitada, nuevamente un ser muy querido para ella estaba en peligro, incluso Kohaku le miraba desde la oscuridad perturbante del castillo.

- Houshi-sama, ¿me escuchas? Somos nosotros... ¿Qué te sucede? - habló Kagome con suavidad tratando de encontrar alguna esperanza en los ojos del monje - ¿Qué te...

La voz de la miko murió en su garganta, Miroku no le dejó continuar porque rápidamente se le abalanzó báculo en mano dispuesto a aniquilar a quien tuviera enfrente aunque se tratase de un amigo. Pero su ataque no llegó, Inuyasha lo detuvo con igual velocidad utilizando sus garras, después de todo... aún no podía manejar su espada a la perfección; se sintió un fuerte estruendo y el chirrido de las manos del hanyou. 

Miroku cayó de espaldas debido al impacto y a que la fuerza de Inuyasha era mucho superior, pero no tardó mucho en volver a ponerse de pie, enfrentando con ojos serios y blanquecinos a los que habían sido sus amigos cuando estaba consciente. Pero el no sabía, no reaccionaba.

- Miroku... - susurró Sango acercándose con su Hiraikotsu en su espalda como de costumbre, sabía que llegaría el momento en que tendría que utilizarlo. Él volteó a verla y por momentos pareció como si hubiera reaccionado al sentir su llamado - ¿Me escuchas Miroku?

- Sango-chan... ten cuidado... - le recomendó Kagome uniéndose junto a Inuyasha, Kouga también se adelantó pero no quitó la vista de Naraku y su 'familia', no confiaba en ellos. 

- ¿Qué miras Kouga? ¿Tienes miedo? - fanfarroneó Kagura agitando su abanico levemente.

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Yo? ¿Tenerles miedo a ustedes? Debes estar bromeando - juntó puños el lobo youkai apretándolos fieramente.

- yo nunca bromeo... - susurró ella volviendo serio su rostro mientras miraba a su amo de reojo. Ella deseaba hacer tantas cosas pero no podía sabiendo que Naraku podía hacerla desaparecer cuando y cómo quisiera.

Sango logró acercarse lo suficiente al houshi sin que este hiciera nada, lo que ocasionó una leve preocupación en Naraku, apenas visible pero nadie alcanzó a notarlo. Se suponía que Miroku estaba bajo sus órdenes que no había nada que pudiese volverlo a la normalidad más que él, pero ahora él parecía un manso gatito en manos de la taijiya. Ella le quitó el báculo entre sus manos y lo arrojó muy lejos.

Confiada de que no tenía más armas se dejó abrazar por el monje, pero de repente un tirón hizo que le soltara, Inuyasha por suerte le había quitado del medio sino sin duda habría sido arrastrada por el kazaana de Miroku. Sango le miró asustada, mas bien... aterrada por tal reacción, comenzando a temerle de verdad, ya no era el mismo de antes y ni ella había sido capaz de volverlo a la normalidad. 

- ¿Estás bien Sango-chan? - preguntó Kagome tomándola de los hombros, la jovencita parecía demasiado shokeada por la extraña reacción - ¿Qué haremos Inuyasha?

La sacerdotisa miró en sus grandes ojos dorados tan transparentes que ella podía observar su alma a través de ellos, estaba enfadado con Miroku, por dejarse dominar y mas aún por atacar a Sango en un descuido de su propio ser. Se le abalanzó con velocidad, esquivando sus intentos de atraerlo con su hoyo negro, hasta poder golpearlo certeramente en el rostro, desestabilizándolo así y obligándolo a caer al piso. El monje cerró su agujero y tomó su báculo que estaba a unos pasos más allá de donde había caído, verdaderamente no era él.

Inuyasha también estaba cambiando, Kagome podía ver como su furia se elevaba a niveles peligroso, podía llegar a convertirse en un youkai. Miroku se limpió el hilillo de sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior y encaró al mitad humano con todas sus fuerzas, pero este también podía esquivarlo y no dudaba en golpearle repetidas veces. 

- ¡¡Inuyasha ya!! ¡¡Detente por favor!! ¡¡ONEGAI!! - le suplicó Sango aferrándose al pecho de Kouga sin poder evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus prisiones.

El hanyou hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y aplicó una patada al estómago del houshi lanzándolo mucho más allá de donde estaban a un principio, su cuerpo rebotó con las rocas del piso y cayó brutalmente golpeando su cabeza, quedando así inconsciente.

Sango se soltó de los brazos del lobo youkai y corrió a atender al monje, por suerte aún respiraba, pero estaba mal herido y no podían asegurar que cuando despertase siguiera siendo el mismo. Inuyasha contaba que para cuando eso sucediese él habría derrotado a Naraku y su hechizo estaría roto.

- te felicito Inuyasha, no has tenido piedad con el houshi, se vé que comienzas a comportarte como un demonio - le felicitó Naraku avanzando hacia ellos.

- Ahora será tu turno... - él también caminó unos pasos. Viendo esto, Kanna y Kagura quisieron intervenir, pero el malvado les impidió. Por alguna razón tenía deseos de luchar.

Primeramente, Naraku lanzó una especie de muñeca sobre Inuyasha que se convirtió en una bestia muy parecida a un oso, que usando sus garras comenzó a atacar al hanyou. Este estaba un poco inseguro, tenía la posibilidad de atacar con la Tetsusaiga pero si no podía controlarla estaría en desventaja, así que usando sus Sankon Tentsusou destajó a la muñeca. 

- déjate de juegos Naraku... - le fastidió - ¿Tienes miedo?

El singular hanyou sonrió ampliamente mientras desenvainaba de entre sus ropas una espada bastante rara, que ninguno había visto antes, brillaba de un color rojo sangre de una manera atemorizante. Los ojos de Inuyasha se ensancharon pero volvió a la normalidad cuando Naraku comenzó a atacarle y él sólo tuvo oportunidad de esquivar sus ataques lo más veloz que podía.

Decidido desenvainó la Tetsusaiga y el ruido del choque de espadas se dejó sentir entre ese silencio que se había producido por momentos, aunque pesaba él tenía las esperanzas de controlarla.

- Inuyasha... - susurró Kagome dulcemente - Aishiteru, yo sé que tú puedes. 

Las sensibles orejas del hanyou le permitieron escuchar lo que decía su amada miko, una fuerza comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, llegó hasta sus brazos y regresó directo a su corazón acelerándolo sorprendentemente. Su respiración se volvió más agitada pero no le afectaba en lo absoluto a la batalla y su cuerpo temblaba pero le permitía aferrase más fuerte a su espada.

Sintió su fuerza en sus venas y hasta en el rincón más oscuro de su ser, llenándole el alma de emociones y sensaciones que antes no había sentido. Algo extraño para él. Prácticamente se tiró encima del malvado Naraku, haciendo girar la Tetsusaiga en sus manos y quitándole la espada. Cuando lo vió desarmado le apuñaló en el estómago siguiendo el recorrido hasta partirlo en dos. Pero ni sangre brotó del monstruo, sólo desapareció como si se tratara de una pompa de jabón rota en el viento.

- ¿Q-Qué fue lo que sucedió? - preguntó Kouga aún sin poder creer lo que sucedía mientras se tullía los ojos exasperadamente - ¿Lo mató? ¡¡¿Inuyasha acabó con Naraku?!!

- ¡Inuyasha! - le llamó Kagome corriendo hacia él y aferrándose a sus ropas de manera dulce. - ¿Cómo estás? ¡¡Vencimos Inuyasha!!

- Aishiteru mo, Kagome - susurró antes de caer desmayado por el agotamiento.

La miko suspiró y sonrió, él había escuchado sus palabras. Guardó delicadamente la Tetsusaiga en su funda, apenas pudiendo cargarla, y se quedó viendo a Kanna y a Kagura, parecían estar demasiadas conmocionadas como para entender lo que sucedía.

El mapache que solía seguir a Miroku llegó en ese instante, ellos le habían pedido su ayuda y él aceptó sabiendo que se trataba de su adorado excelencia. El que también parecía estar inconsciente era Kohaku, se sostenía la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

- ¿¿¿Q-Qué me sucede??? ¿Qué son todas estas imágenes? - gritó aterrado saliendo para que la luz de la luna se proyectara en su pequeño cuerpo. Miró a Sango que se le había acercado y le tendía una mano, ella quería llevarle con ellos - ¿Hermana?

- ¡¡KOHAKU!! - exclamó la taijiya abrazando al niño, este no dejó de sollozar hasta caer rendido en los brazos de la joven, tenía muchas penas, incluyendo la muerte de su padre por sus mismas manos.

Kagome fijó su vista en el cielo que comenzaba a volverse celeste, había sido una noche agitada y el sueño comenzaba a vencerle, el sol ya se habría paso entre las montañas y su reflejó teñía todo de rojizos y anaranjados. Su mano acarició el rostro del hanyou dormido en sus rodillas, él había luchado, de alguna forma, por ella. Y eso la complacía, mas también tenía la intuición de que pronto ella tendría que luchar por él.

Su mente pasó del mitad demonio a Kanna y Kagura que se habían quedado en el castillo del que había sido su amo, las había visto sufrir, pero ahora eran libres y eso les debía agradar después de todo. Kouga se había marchado también, quería volver a su guarida y alejarse de tantos problemas. La miko recordó sus palabras antes de partir.

- sé que Inuyasha te hará feliz, y mucho más que tu lo harás feliz a él, pero siempre hay algo que interfiere entre los amantes... siempre... esa será la prueba que fortalezca su amor. Yo estaré siempre, Kagome, siempre que me necesites. ¡adiós! - dijo antes de salir corriendo a menos velocidad, sin remolinos, lo que sorprendió a la muchacha.

Luego volvió la vista al cielo cuando un pensamiento cruzó en su mente.

- _"acaso... "_- pensó revisando entre sus ropas, en uno de los bolsillos de la minifalda que llevaba tenía los dos fragmentos del lobo youkai envueltos en una tela muy suave 

- ¿Y esos? - preguntó Shippo viendo como la miko los purificaba - ¿De Kouga?

- Hai.

- Inuyasha estará bien, ¿no es así? - preguntó el pequeño kitsune viendo al hanyou dormitar. 

- Sí, Shippo. él y Miroku... todos nosotros... estaremos bien.. - se aferró a sus pensamiento acariciando la cabeza del zorrito con dulzura- _"porque yo no dejaré que nada malo nos suceda, lucharé, así tenga que sacrificar mi vida en la batalla..."_

El mapache les dejó a pocos pasos de la casa de Kaede, quien rápidamente comenzó a atender a los caídos en batalla. Kagome aguardaba fuera de la cabaña mirando en dirección al bosque del pozo de huesos, Sango estaba ayudando a la anciana Kaede a curar a Miroku mientras que Inuyasha dormía en una habitación conjunta, sin que sus heridas fueran revisadas. Su agotamiento era físico pero también mental, hacia tiempo que no descansaba correctamente, siempre cuidando de los sueños del grupo cuando acampaban.

- La luna... - susurró mirando en el cielo la ausencia de ella debido a que el sol se encontraba en posición opuesta, Luna nueva. - Las heridas de Inuyasha tardarán más en sanar, no nos conviene, pero tampoco puedo marcharme a buscar a mi tiempo medicinas, temo el alejarme de él.

- Estará bien - dijo Kaede saliendo de su casa y observando al mismo lugar que la miko - aunque sea una de estas noches...

Las dos mikos se quedaron tranquilas ahí respirando el aire puro que sólo una de ellas podía apreciar con más fervor, porque en su tiempo esos momentos eran pocos. 

- Kagome... creo que Inuyasha necesita verte, ¿Porqué no vas con él? - le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- Yare, ya regreso - aceptó la miko desde la puerta.

Efectivamente, la luna nueva había impactado sobre el estado del hanyou que ya no tenía sus orejas de perro ni sus garras, en vez de eso tenía orejas de humano y manos comunes y corrientes. Su largo y plateado cabello era ahora iluminado por la luz que apenas entraba en un matiz negro noche. Él abrió sus ojos al sentirla llegar, al percibir su aroma en el aire.

- Kagome... - susurró entre sus dolencias.

- ¿Cómo estás Inuyasha? - preguntó la jovencita acercándose al muchacho y tomando sus manos entre las suyas, podía sentir su poca fuerza y su piel suave.

- Estaré mejor pronto, yo quiero saber cómo estás tú - se esforzó entre otros susurros entrecortados. - ¿Me temes Kagome?

- ¿uh? - se extrañó. Sabía que se refería a su cambio de hanyou a youkai pero no podía contestar esa pregunta cuando sus sentimientos se encontraban aún en estado de shock - no lo sé... - susurró.

- Perdóname...

- No... está bien, sé que jamás me harías daño... pero...

- te entiendo, Kagome... ¡vete! - le pidió algo resentido mientras volteaba para no mirarla.

- Pero...

- ¡¡¡VETE!!!- le gritó aterrado mostrando sus grandes ojos dorados y mirando la pared nuevamente - _"Gomen nasai..."_

Ella agachó la cabeza con tristeza, podía sentir las lágrimas a los bordes de sus ojos, suplicándole el dejarlas libres, no tardaron en fluir libremente muriendo en sus mejillas, haciendo ecos al caer. A pesar de no tener sus orejas Inuyasha podía escuchar su llanto silencioso pero cuando quiso volver a girar para detenerla, decirla una vez más lo que ya le había asegurado ella no estaba ahí sólo su delicioso aroma en el ambiente. Encontró, entre las mantas, la Shikon no Tama, completa y brillante, señal de que no regresaría. 

No dudó en levantarse rápidamente, a diferencia de Miroku sus golpes no habían sido tan graves, sólo estaba agotado; pese a ello el querer ver a Kagome a los ojos y profesarle amor eterno era más fuerte que cualquier tipo de dolencia o cansancio. En las afueras de la casita, la anciana Kaede miraba a su alrededor algo preocupada.

- ¡¿Dónde se fue?! - le preguntó colocándose su haori de mejor forma.

- Por allá, es peligroso Inuyasha, siento presencias malignas allí, demasiadas - le indicó la anciana señalando a un bosque opuesto al del Goshinboku. 

El hanyou no esperó más y se lanzó a la carrera para alcanzar a la mujer que había robado su corazón y alcanzado en él un lugar preciado llenándolo de amor, consideración y respeto mutuo. Ella le había demostrado que el no era un humano ni tampoco un youkai, sólo Inuyasha, el ser que tantas veces había demostrado amar, más allá de todas esos desprecios y castigos que él le diera.

Inuyasha entendía eso a la perfección y por eso le amaba más. El bosque se debatía entre ramas gruesas y finas que cortaban la carne fácilmente, pero él tenía su traje especial que si había resistido los cabellos del demonio Shura soportaría esto también. La encontró a varios metros de la entrada, desmayada en el suelo con millones de cortes en el rostro y el resto del cuerpo, en su desesperación no había podido medir cuán filosas y puntiagudas eran las armas de los árboles del lugar.

Le quitó el pelo que cubría su rostro y pudo sentir su apenas perceptible respiración, lo que permitió que su corazón latiera de nuevo. 

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste Kagome? - susurró.

La levantó en brazos con suavidad y dulzura, acariciando su cuerpo entre sus manos que ahora eran humanos mas no temían de las lastimaduras, no tardó en llenarse de la sangre que emanaban los pequeños pero profundos cortes. No le importó tampoco y comenzó el camino de regreso a la casa de Kaede.

La miko anciana continuaba allí esperando su llegada y se sorprendió extremadamente al verla llegar en ese estado.

- espero que no sea muy tarde... 

Continuará....

Bueno, je, je, acá está mi cuarto capítulo, vaya... espero que les esté gustando a los que lo leen y no anden con ganas de matarme. Les cuento que a pesar de que la Shikon Tama ha sido juntada y Naraku ha muerto, quedan enemigos sin rumbo, Miroku que se debe recuperar, Kagome que está aterrada por la actitud de Inuyasha y él que se comienza a sentir culpable por las cosas que le suceden a la miko. Bueno, esto es básicamente mi fic, ja, ja, ya les expliqué un poco, pero no es sólo eso, las cosas se mezclarán y aún falta el deseo a la Shikon.

Muchísimas gracias a los que me dejan reviews, especialmente a Kala y a Meyko. 

Ahora... un pequeño glosario:

****

Sankon Tentsusou: son las garras de acero de Inuyasha, es el nombre japonés del ataque.

****

Kazaana: es el agujero negro de Miroku.

****

Hiraikotsu: el boomerang de Sango.

****

Gomen: literalmente significa perdón, su forma más formal y completa es Gomen nasai, perdóname por favor.

****

Aishiteru: significa te amo, y Aishiteru mo, significa yo te amo también.

****

Onegai: Por favor. 

****

Goshinboku: es el árbol del encuentro, donde Kagome e Inu-chan se vieron por primera vez.

****

Youkai: demonio.

****

Hanyou: mitad youkai y mitad humano.

****

Yare: Bueno, de acuerdo. 

No sé que más querrán saber, hay cosas obvias pero pueden preguntarme. Les cuento que los nombres de los ataques lo saqué de una página bastante interesante de Inuyasha en español más algunas cosillas que yo ya sabía.

Bueno, me voy despidiendo, esperaré sus reviews, con comentarios, críticas constructivas y no destructivas, ja,ja, también pueden aportar con información e ideas para continuar el fic, ya saben que nunca me rindo.

AHORA SÍ...

¡¡¡JA NE!!!!

Debajo de todo... aquí... ¡¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ONEGAI!!!!!!!!

Sumire-chan J 


	5. Capitulo 5

¿Porqué siempre algo nos quiere separar?

Capítulo 5: "El que persigue a dos liebres, se queda sin ninguna"

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban sentados uno frente al otro, la miko aún cobijada por las frazadas de pieles en la cama de Kaede, esta apenas había terminado de curarle las heridas cuando ya estaba despierta y con deseos de levantarse. Pero el hanyou le había impedido eso poniendo como excusa que debía hablarle y más que excusa se trataba de un deseo personal, quería disculparse por sus actitudes anteriores.

La miko no se sentía para nada mal, ahora más que nunca deseaba escuchar lo que el hanyo tenía para decirle, las lastimaduras que las garras de los árboles eran superficiales, no importantes, no había cosa más importante que sus sentimientos y los del hombre que amaba. 

Ella buscó reflejarse en sus órbitas doradas, sabía que cuando el dejaba que ella lo hiciera era porque su alma se encontraba en paz, en este momento... el esquivó su mirada. 

- Kagome... - susurró él bajando la vista.

- Inuyasha, volveré a casa - fue la resolución que tomó la jovencita y le volteó. 

- ¿Porqué? - preguntó él aterrado, ahora sentía el peso de sus palabras - No te vayas...

- ¡¡Inuyasha tu me dijiste que me marchara!!! - ella le reprochó mirándolo fijamente, había duda en sus ojos, había temor.- ¿Qué pretendes? 

- No lo sé... - susurró cabizbajo - yo quería...

Ella no le dejó terminar de hablar que comenzó a vestirse, odiaba cuando el hanyou comenzaba con sus dudas, sabía que él las tenía, pero en su tiempo le necesitaban también y ella deseaba ver a su gente. Además cabía la posibilidad de que allí no había lugar para ella, si la Shikon no Tama estaba completa ella sólo tendría que protegerla y no seguir buscando fragmentos perdiendo los de su corazón en cada batalla, física y sentimental. 

- ¡¡No te vayas!! - le suplicó volteando a verla- ¡¡No quiero!! 

- Inuyasha... - susurró sorprendida.

Él la abrazó, atrayéndola hacia él, pudiendo enterrar su cabeza en aquel mar negro azabache, a pesar de no tener su delicado olfato podía sentir ese exquisito aroma que tanto le gustaba.

- Lo siento, Inuyasha... debo regresar, ahora, más que nunca, pero prometo que volveré - explicó Kagome separándose un poco - ¿Puedes entenderlo?

- ¿Y luego te quedarás aquí?

- ¿uh? Yo... tengo que pensarlo. ¡Adiós! - finalizó cortante saliendo de la casita y dirigiéndose al pozo de los huesos. Si se quedaba por más tiempo seguramente cambiaría de opinión y otra vez caería en las fauces de Inuyasha y Kikyo, una vez más se verían en medio de ambos. Durante la noche había sentido la presencia de la miko, por lo que un reencuentro entre ambos era seguro, ella deseaba que sucediese, así el hanyou podría resolver sus dudas. 

Se dejó caer suavemente hasta tocar el suelo del pozo de su tiempo, desde abajo se sentía la brisa del viento, el aullido leve que emitía al tocar las ramas de los árboles. Entró corriendo en su casa llevando consigo sus ropas de sacerdotisa, pese a que las odiaba eran muy cómodas, pero se parecía más a Kikyo con ellas, por eso no le agradaban. Se las quitó y se dio un largo baño con agua caliente, las luces de su casa estaban apagadas, todos estaban durmiendo a esas horas.

Se sentía tan tranquila en el agua que quemaba sus heridas y dolía, pronto el agua se tiñó de rojo y el olor metálico a sangre se dejó sentir en el ambiente.

- Inuyasha... - dijo casi pensando.

Se sentía fatal dejándolo en la época de las guerras civiles, ella le necesitaba más que nunca, pero no podía verse nuevamente envuelta en la confusión de dos personas. Kouga siempre le había amado y ella se había decidido por el hanyou, era su turno de escoger, aunque su decisión fuese más complicada. Se trataban de dos personas que a pesar de parecer idénticas cada una deseaba cosas distintas, cada una veía la vida de forma diferente y se comportaban con él de manera muy desigual.

Kikyo deseaba matarle y enviarle junto a ella al infierno. ¿Cómo podía seguir amándola después de eso? O quizás no... quizás él la quería, como tantas veces se lo había dicho, pero la duda estaba en la miko, si bien él había jurado amarla sólo a ella, en su corazón y mente cabía la posibilidad de otra confusión.

Cuando despertó del trance al que se había sometido el agua estaba fría, algo recorrió su cuerpo helándolo por completo, odiaba esas sensaciones que sentía por momentos y salió de allí. 

La suave y cálida almohada la relajó totalmente y no tardó mucho en quedar profundamente dormida; mañana tendría en qué pensar y tiempo para hacerlo antes de tomar su última resolución.

Inuyasha sintió, a pesar de su forma humana, el aroma de Kikyo en el ambiente, pero se resistió a encontrarse con ella, él estaba enamorado de Kagome y esa noche lo había confirmado. Un Shini-dama-chuu pasó sobrevolando la aldea, llevando consigo lo que había sido un alma que jamás encontraría descanso, seguramente la miko necesitaba energías. Estaba a punto de volver a la cabaña para ayudar a Sango con el cuidado de Miroku cuando unos pasos le llamaron la atención y ahí estaba ELLA observándolo.

- así que... ¿Te quedarás con ella? - preguntó acariciando el cuerpo de una de sus criaturas - dime...

- Sí, estoy enamorado de Kagome - respondió esquivando su mirada. 

- ya veo... - le contestó Kikyo con cierta tristeza. - se ha acabado nuestro amor... ¿porqué?

- no ha sido sólo culpa mía Kikyo, Kagome y tú son distintas, tú insistes en llevarme rumbo a la muerte mientras que Kagome sólo busca darme vida, inclusive la suya.

- Entiendo... - susurró. Quizás no lo hacía.

- ¿Qué harás al respecto?

- ¿Yo? Nada... - dijo acompañando su voz con una risita aguda, algo extraña. Y a esto, se elevó en el cielo como tantas veces y se fue.

El hanyou quedó mal, Kikyo estaba planeando algo, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y dejaría que su vida continuara al lado de su reencarnación, mas ya había tomado una decisión y seguiría hasta el final, protegiendo a Kagome ante todo. 

Los pensamientos del joven de cabellos negros al fin habían encontrado la tan ansiada paz, eran claros como el agua y resplandecían con el más sincero y puro amor. Él ya no podía negarlo, ya no tenía porqué dejar escapar a Kagome pretendiendo encerrarse en el mundo que Kikyo le ofrecía y buscando evadir sus sentimientos humanos, su miko le había enseñado a respetarse como lo que era: Inuyasha. Ni hanyou, ni youkai, sólo él. Eso lo llevó, una vez más, a tomar una resolución, no dejaría a Kagome fuera de su vida, no se perdería de tenerla entre sus brazos y estrecharla contra su pecho, dejándole sentir su corazón.

Dulce melodía producían ambos. Regresó a la casa de la anciana Kaede donde Sango ya dormía al lado del monje libidinoso, resguardada por el calor de Kirara. Inuyasha sabía que ellos se querían, que Miroku, pese a sus actitudes pervertidas, amaba a Sango como él amaba a Kagome; pero una vez más ellos habían estado separados por una barrera inquebrantable.

Una vez más... Sango veía a un ser querido volverse contra ella, tal vez ahora no podría soportarlo. El hanyou se recostó en una esquina del cuarto que olía extraño, a incienso que Kaede solía usar. Miró de reojo como Shippo sonreía entre sus sueños y se acurrucaba sosteniendo una mantita, él debía extrañar mucho a Kagome, sin duda. 

Miroku despertó lentamente, el calor del sol de la mañana le pegaba en su rostro suavemente iluminando sus facciones de una manera seductora, encantadoramente melancólico. Miró al pie de la cama donde había reposado toda la noche, Sango dormitaba con tanta tranquilidad que se veía impedido de despertarla, pero además se sentía apenado con ella, le había herido, lo recordaba. Aunque no era él... no había sido capaz de reconocer a la persona que más amaba en el mundo y detener su propio ser, una razón más por la que no la merecía. 

- _"Definitivamente... ella y yo jamás podremos estar juntos..."_

Pasó sus hermosos ojos desde la taijiya a su mano, su kazaana le había servido en incontables batallas, le había salvado la vida más de una vez pero igualmente seguía siendo una maldición que acabaría por absorberle al final del año. Sentía rabia consigo mismo, había utilizado su hoyo negro contra Sango, una vez más le miró dormir, se veía irresistiblemente bella.

- Lo siento... - susurró.

En eso, Inuyasha, que había vuelto a la normalidad, entró en la casita haciendo que el sol penetrara aún más por entre las tiras de tela que formaban la cortina en la puerta principal, la habitación se iluminó y con ella Sango despertó.

- ¡¡Houshi-sama!!! - Dijo exaltada, verdaderamente no esperaba que ya estuviese recuperado.

- ey, Hentai, al fin te levantas - le regañó Inuyasha - has estado mucho tiempo así.

- Arigato, Inuyasha - susurró el monje levantándose de la cama, se refería a la batalla - voy a dar un paseo. ¿Y Kagome-sama?

- Ella... se fue a su tiempo... pero volverá... - le dijo Inuyasha saliendo así él y corrió en dirección al Goshinboku- _"Volverá..."_

La miko quinceañera se terminó de vestir velozmente y salió hacia los templos, había dejado su uniforme escolar y llevaba ropa común. Había decidido, por mucho que le costase, volver a la época antigua, aún quedaba el deseo a la Shikon no Tama, y los demás enemigos que no habían sido eliminados, como Kagura y Kanna. Kohaku se había escapado cuando volvían a la casa de la anciana Kaede y tenían la obligación de buscarlo, Sango se sentía muy mal por ello, seguramente demasiados recuerdos para el niño. 

Saltó ágilmente hacia el pozo y tardó segundos en sentir el olor que sólo en ese lugar se podía sentir, donde la contaminación no asesinaba de a poco a la tierra y la mayor preocupación de todos podía ser resuelta con mucho esfuerzo, porque se cuidaban los unos a los otros.

Sintió grandes deseos de ver el árbol sagrado, siempre que llegaba esa era su primer instancia, le relajaba recostar su cabeza en la corteza dura y frondosa, sentir el aroma que ella reconocía como el de Inuyasha, recordar.

- Aquí fue donde nos conocimos... - susurró apoyando la palma de su mano sobre la piel del árbol - y donde más de una vez te ví jurarle amor a Kikyo, besarle, pero ahora... ahora que dices amarme, ¿Qué hago? Si yo te amo tanto...

- Entonces estemos juntos... - le dijeron en voz baja en su oído, Inuyasha había sentido su aroma a mitad de camino y el encontrarla tan vulnerable le hacía sentir poderoso de poder hacerla temblar, de amor. - Aishiteru, Kagome. Kikyo sabe que es así, se lo dije, y aunque ella busque separarnos, te prometo que no lo logrará, de verdad...

- Inuyasha... yo... también te amo. - se acercó para besarle la miko, sus labios se sentían suaves y dulces.

La experimentación les llevó a mucho más allá del pequeño y significativo primer beso, de caricias ingenuas y profundizaron el beso, hasta separarse por falta de aire quedaron mirándose a los ojos, explorándose.

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a mi época? - preguntó ella con cierta ingenuidad, deseaba que su madre supiera de esto, tal vez no tendría que dejar la escuela - ¿mmm?

- Pues... sí, Kagome, con tal de estar contigo, tú sabes que lo haría. 

- Demo... ¿Qué dirían Sango, Miroku y Shippo? Ellos... ¿Podrían venir?

- Por mí está bien, sabes que no te separaré de nadie... - él sonrió - ¿A tú madre le parecerá bien?

Ella le miró algo extrañada, pero concluyó en que el ahora nuevamente hanyou intentaba demostrar sus sentimientos hacia ella, complacerla. 

- Supongo que sí... sabes que aún queda el deseo a Shikon - reflexionó Kagome algo pensativa - ¿Tú crees...

- Yo no he de pedir nada, lo sabes bien, ni youkai ni hanyou, ne? - le miró y ella asintió aferrándose a su pecho mientras él le cobijaba en un dulce abrazo - podemos pedir que todas las personas buenas de corazón pasen por el pozo, así Kaede-baba podría ir a visitarte y a tu época... claro.

- estoy de acuerdo - aceptó - arigatô, Inu-chan - él hizo una mueca. 

Como nueva guardiana de la perla, ella tenía la obligación de decidir lo que se pediría, quizás de esa forma la Shikon no Tama desaparecería y la paz volvería a reinar, no habrían más peleas por un poder, suponían.

- También podríamos así visitar estos lares siempre - mencionó Inuyasha tomándola de la mano para volver a la aldea- ¿Qué dices?

- Sí, hablemos con Kaede-baba.

Estaba arreglado ya, pedirían ese deseo, después de todo... no había nada más que pedir. Kagome había pensado en que pidieran recuperar sus almas y que Kikyo por fin regresara al lugar donde pertenecía, pero eso no funcionaría. También que Kagura y Kanna se volvieran humanas, la miko sabía que ellas tenían en sus cuerpos esencias de Naraku y este era, ni más ni menos, un hanyou. Pero esas posibilidades las desechaba, pese a que ellas deseaban ser libres totalmente, personas independientes, no aceptarían su ayuda.

Ahora lo único que faltaba era encontrar a Kohaku y pedir el deseo. La miko miró de reojo el rostro apacible de Inuyasha, adoraba la expresión que mantenía, sabía que ella estaba en sus pensamientos y no Kikyo como muchas otras veces. Eso le gustaba, se sentía por primera vez especial en el corazón del hanyou, correspondida. Le dedicó una sincera sonrisa cuando marrones y dorados se encontraron, mezclando sentimientos y pensamientos, se podía sentir, la tonada armoniosa de sus corazones al compás. Se acercaron para besarce nuevamente, el separarse les parecía convertir a sus vidas en un letargo, lejano, y esa unión les permitía conocerse aún más. Él acarició con sus garras el cabello de la miko, con suavidad, luego tocó su rostro, intentando no herirla con ellas, jamás se lo permitía.

Se separaron costosamente y siguieron caminando, mirándose todavía, entendiéndose con cada mirada y caricia, así era su relación. 

La reflexión que Kagome llevaba desde que salieran desde el Goshinboku terminó cuando llegaron a la aldea de la anciana, en la puerta de la bella casita, el resto del Inuyasha-gumi esperaba alterado. Miroku se paseaba de un lado a otro y Sango estaba.... estaba en el suelo. ¿Sollozando?

- ¿¿Qué sucedió?? - preguntó Kagome que había comenzado a correr al verlos y llegaba agitada. 

- ¡¡Kagome-chan!! - gritó Sango lanzándose a sus brazos y llorando desconsoladamente - Es horrible...

Continuará...

Bueno, la verdad, supongo que todos sabrán qué es lo que voy a poner, pero bueno... les dejo el suspenso por si acaso, espero que les haya gustado el cap. a mí realmente me conformó y eso ya es mucho. No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews que son lo más importante para que yo continúe el fic. Y aprovecho para presentar a mi nuevo ayudante y... ¬¬ espíritu molesto:

Hoshi: ¬¬* ya vas a ver con lo que andas diciendo, encima que te voy a empezar a ayudar con los reviews...

Sumire: ;___; Es que Misao-chan me dejó solita, está con Aoshi. ¿YA vieron? Sango podría unirse con Kaoru de Rurouni Kenshin por lo malas cocineras que son.

Hoshi: ¬¬ ¿Qué tiene que ver?

Sumire: ^-^ no sé, se me ocurrió. Bueno, les cuento que el fic va a ir tomando un poco más de humor pero por ahora seguirá siendo medio dramático, no se preocupen, le daré algo de luz.

Hoshi: Ni siquiera el fondo es negro...

Sumire: Ô_Ô Eh... bueno, un besito!!!

Hoshi: ¬¬*** no se te está olvidando algo??

Sumire: ::::^_^:::: eh sí los reviews... je, je. 

****

Meikyo: bueno, me alegro que te siga gustando, ojalá no te defraude este cap., yo sólo espero que siga bien y a los lectores les agrade. Seguiré esperando tus reviews y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

****

Lorena: gracias por tus ánimos, bueno, el otro fic... supongo que te referirás a "Mi manera de amarte" el de Gundam Wing, ya lo voy actualizando lo más rápido que puedo y agradezco sinceramente tu participación en él, pues me diste una idea para continuarle, je, je y de paso... una nueva integrante. Ojalá te guste tu actuación. Esperaré tus comentarios en el fic. Y sobre la página web es: on mucho, eres muy amable, je, je. Bueno, espero también tu opinión para este cap. la verdad a mí me gusto. ¡¡No te olvides!! Y dime también, si quieres, ideas para el próximo.

Sumire: eso es para todos!! ¡¡DEJEN SUS SUGERENCIAS!! ^_____^

Hoshi: ¡¡También sus reviews!! ¡¡Y sus amenazas!!

Sumire: -____________-***

JA NE!!!! J 

Sumire-chan

Miko no Ai 

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	6. Capitulo 6

¿Porqué siempre algo nos quiere separar?

Capítulo 6: "Si juzgas a la gente no tienes tiempo de amarla"

Sango se dejó caer sin soltar aún a Kagome quien también se aferró a ella, la taijiya no podía hablar, apenas si murmuraba frases indescifrables. 

- horrible... - susurró entre sollozos.

- ¿Qué sucedió Houshi-sama? - le preguntó la miko al monje que seguía caminando preocupado.

Ella indagó en sus bellos ojos azules, había muchos sentimientos mezclados en ellos, amor, preocupación, temor y lo que ella podía distinguir ira, demasiada ira.

- ¡¡Habla por Dios!! - se levantó, furiosa, tomándolo por la ropa. - ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

Él no respondió.

- ¡¡¡Habla maldita sea!!! - le ordenó más enojada.

- Kohaku... - susurró- Kohaku ha muerto.

- ¿Qué? - soltó al instante. Sango lanzó un leve quejido y se acurrucó acomodando la cabeza entre las piernas. - ¿Cómo?

- Le encontraron en unos bosques cercanos... hace tan sólo una hora, estaba.... estaba rodeado de sangre y llevaba su Kusari-gama, supusimos que... - se cortó su voz en la garganta.

- Kami... - dijo Kagome en un hilo de voz y volvió la vista a Sango.

Miroku miró en dirección al bosque pensando en el muchacho quizás, intentando por un momento ubicarse en su lugar y sentir lo que el sintió, era prácticamente imposible, demasiado dolor contenido tenía el pequeño.

- Shhh... Sango... todo saldrá bien, ya verás... - le consoló la miko teniendo una idea en mente.

El hanyou de cabello plateado que escuchaba todo en el más profundo silencio le miró indagando, sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, una ocurrencia que valdría la pena, pero que podía traer consecuencias graves. 

- Lo haremos - dijo Kagome como sabiendo de la mirada de Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? - calló de llorar levemente, y levantó sus ojos directamente hacia la de melena negra. 

- El deseo a la Shikon no Tama, le pediremos que reviva a Kohaku, hablaré ya mismo con Kaede-baba, ¿dónde se encuentra? - y se levantó.

- Con la gente de la aldea... - le respondió Miroku maravillado, había visto como unas simples palabras habían hecho que los ojos de la exterminadora cobraran un brillo especial.

- ¡¡Vamos!!

Encontraron a Kaede en el camino, salía de una casita con techo de heno y paredes de madera, parecía una pequeña capilla. Adentro, seguramente, debía estar el cuerpo de Kohaku.

- Queremos pedir el deseo a Shikon - dijo inmediatamente Kagome a la anciana.

- ¿cómo?

- Sí, ya lo hemos decidido y queremos que Kohaku vuelva a la vida... - intervino Inuyasha.

- ya veo... me parece una buena elección, ven Kagome.

La mujer le explicó detalladamente la acción para pedir el deseo, debía emplear sus poderes como miko y concentrarlos en la joya. Inuyasha miraba todo de reojo con recelo mientras Miroku y Sango colocaban el cuerpo del niño sobre una manta, se veía angelicalmente delicado, indefenso, la taiji no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas.

- Kagome - le llamó Inuyasha - ¿Qué sucederá luego de que pidas el deseo?

- No lo sé - entristeció ella.

- Kaede, ¿es posible que Kagome sea transportada a su época? ¿O que luego de cruzar el pozo no puedo volver?

Ella no le contestó y miró a otro lado como meditando.

- es posible, Inuyasha - dijo al fin.

- no... - se lamentó- no... no te creo.

- ¡Inuyasha! - le calmó Kagome sonriendo - todo estará bien, de verdad...

¿Podía ser posible que ella mantuviera esa calma? Le reclamaba la mente al hanyou, pero en realidad ella no se encontraba mejor que él, cabía que tal vez jamás le volviera a ver después de pedir ese deseo. Se le acercó dulcemente y besó sus labios, sonrojándose con levedad, una caricia que recorrió todo su cuerpo y les estremeció cada rincón. Sus corazones produjeron música y algo diferente se produjo en ellos. Al separarse... se quedaron mirando, habían sentido una sensación recorrerlos extrañamente.

- ¿qué sucedió? - preguntó Inuyasha.

- No lo sé - ella volteó hacia Kohaku y se paró enfrente suyo, luego miró una vez más a su querido hanyou - Aishiteru, Inuyasha.

- Aishiteru mo, Kagome... - susurró.

En cuanto el hechizo comenzó un fuerte viento se levantó acariciando sus cuerpos con violencia, los animales de los bosques chillaron y un aura rodeó el cuerpo de la miko y el del niño se elevó. La shikon brillaba en todo su esplendor, con una belleza inigualable y de repente... ¡estalló! En mil colores como un polvo cristalino sobre el cuerpo de Kohaku que volvió sobre la manta.

Kagome cayó de golpe al suelo, agotada e Inuyasha se apresuró a sostenerla en sus brazos. 

- ¿estás bien? - le preguntó.

- Sí, feliz de aún estar aquí.

- ¡¡¡Kohaku!!! Vamos... despierta, oniichan, despierta - le suplicaba Sango con su cuerpecito pegado al suyo. - Vamos, chiquito, despierta...

- Sango - susurró la miko preocupada de que el hechizo no hubiera servido.

De pronto, los ojitos del niño comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud, dificultosamente hasta que alcanzó a ver la figura que le sostenía, la misma que había llorado por él.

- Oneesan... - dijo suavemente.

- Oh! Kohaku!! ¿Porqué me haces esto? ¿Porqué me abandonaste de esta forma? - le preguntó desesperada la taijiya enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su hermano menor.

- Fue mi culpa - explicó - yo les maté... debía pagar, demo... ¿porqué he vuelto a vivir?

- Hemos pedido el deseo a la Shikon no Tama, yo... no quiero perderte, Kohaku, oniichan... 

Sango, como hacía mucho tiempo, le vió sonreir y le abrazó fraternalmente, su hermano menor había vuelto, ya no se volvería a ir, ella no le permitiría.

- Kagome, ¿de verdad estás bien? - le preguntó Inuyasha viendo su expresión cansada

- Sí, sólo un poco agotada... estaré bien, Inu-chan ^-^

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Habían pasado cinco largos días, toda una semana escolar perdida para Kagome que regresaba a su casa únicamente en búsqueda de ropa u otros bienes. Los días se habían pasado rápidamente y los cambios se habían acentuado en los miembros del Inuyasha- gumi. Mas a su vez... algunas cosas parecían no cambiar.

Kagome se había instalado con la anciana Kaede por lo que durara su estadía, tenía pensado regresar a su tiempo prontamente, pese a los ruegos del hanyou de ojos dorados. Este parecía estar cada vez más aferrado a la miko y la seguía como si se tratara de su sombra. 

Kohaku se había adaptado finalmente, luego de momentos críticos lo que hacía feliz a Sango y secundariamente... a Miroku. 

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡No te dejaré!! - protestó Inuyasha aferrado a la pierna de su miko, se veía muy ridículo - ¡¡NO!!

- Ja, ja, Inuyasha, deja que Kagome-sama vuelva, sabes que tiene que ver a su familia, además... ella dijo que vayas con ella y tú... no quisiste.

- es que... - se cubrió él.

- Sí, ya sé, has sentido que Kanna y Kagura están por aquí, ya lo sé... - le dijo la sacerdotiza tratando de librarse de su agarre - si no me sueltas sabes que lo diré...

- No me importa 

- Inuyasha... OSU... - él cerró los ojos y se aferró más pero sin dañarle - ¡¡OSUWARI!!

Y... ¡¡¡PLAM!!! El hermoso hanyou [^^] golpeó de bruces contra el suelo del Sengoku, era una escena un poco habitual para algunos, cada vez que Kagome intentaba apartarse de él, ya sea para ir a alguna fuente termal o caminar con Sango, siempre la misma reacción de parte de él.

- ¿Otra vez? - preguntó Kohaku que venía cargando su Kusari-gama, por atrás le seguía su hermana riendo de la cara de Inuyasha sobre el piso - ¿Acaso no puedes acostumbrarte a estar sin ella?

- Inuyasha es un baboso - le siguió el juego Shippo.

- Es cierto, se volvió un pollerudo - continuó nuevamente.

- Quizás no puede respirar sin Kagome-chan.

- Es muy marica

- ¡¡FEH!! ¡¡¡YA basta!!! Está bien, vé, pero dentro de dos días nosotros iremos a tu tiempo.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - dijeron todos.

Él les miró y ella por detrás sonrió complacida. 

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quieren? - les interrogó Inuyasha. 

- Sí, claro, pero... ¿Crees que podamos cruzar? - Preguntó Sango.

- Kaede-baba dijo que ahora que la Shikon no Tama no existe y ya que Kagome no fue devuelta a su tiempo, puede que todos podamos cruzar - explicó el hanyou. - entonces... ¿Qué dicen?

Los demás le miraron. ¿Inuyasha pidiendo opiniones? Seguramente Kagome le estaba cambiando demasiado, y para bien... aunque no sabían cuanto duraría ese estado. Al fin, aceptaron.

- Bien, entonces nos vemos dentro de dos días, me voy yendo ya... - dijo la muchacha.

- te acompaño.

- ¿ves? - se burló Shippo.

- Sí, pegado a ella... - contestó Kohaku.

A Inuyasha no le importaba, amaba estar al lado de Kagome, sentir su aroma embriagante y poder tenerla entre sus brazos le parecía un estado inolvidable e incomparable a su vez. No podía evitar el querer hacercarla, por eso deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella y que a la vez no tuviera que alejarse de su familia. También había pensado en que en esos dos días podía arreglar el problema de Kanna y Kagura que se encontraban bastante cerca según su olfato pero no estaba seguro, pasase lo que pasase él se reuniría con la miko.

Llegaron al pozo de los huesos y Kagome se sentó sobre él para despedirse de Inuyasha, se reflejó en sus ojos dorados, eran bellos en verdad, amaba mirar en los estanques su alma y saber sus más profundos sentimientos, era algo mutuo. Su cabello plateado le caía levemente sobre su rostro, ella le apartó con los dedos rozando su mejilla con delicadeza. Y él se estremeció, menuda reacción que causaba la sacerdotiza en el hanyou.

- Aishiteru, Kagome, siempre lo haré - le susurró al oído enterrando la cara en su cabello, recostándola al lado de su cuello y le besó allí mismo.

- yo también... - ella le contestó.

Se separaron con dificultad como odiando tal acción y se besaron apasionadamente, el sentimiento de amarse les provocaba para llevar sus sensaciones al extremo al tener sus bocas en contacto, parecía como si cada beso, cada caricia les provocara una corriente de ilusiones. Se volvían débiles frente al otro, simplemente porque se amaban con locura y el separarse para tomar aire les parecía una crueldad.

- Nos vemos - aseguró el hanyou separándola.

- Sí, te estaré esperando. ¡Hasta pronto! - dijo antes de lanzarse por el pozo.

- hasta pronto - dijo en voz baja mirando para ver si se había ido ya, no había rastro suyo allí.

Antes de volver a la aldea miró el Goshinboku de reojo, y se detuvo para pasar por ahí, tantos recuerdos que volvían a su mente.

Mientras tanto, en una zona alejada a aquel lugar, un lobo youkai corría con mucha menos velocidad que antes en búsqueda de una presa que le sirviera de alimento, ahora más que nunca, que estaba solo, se le dificultaba la tarea. Llegó, de repente, a una parte de un bosque donde jamás había estado y se sintió confundido mas igual siguió en búsqueda de comida cuando...

- ¿Qué rayos... - dijo acercándose al cuerpo inmóvil que yacía en el suelo, le volteó - ¡¡¡Diablos!!!

Se trataba de...

- Kagura, ¿Qué rayos le sucedió?

Kouga vió como respiraba dificultosamente y a la vez no parecía estar herida. La cargó y se la llevó a su cueva, la comida podía esperar, necesitaba en ese momento saber lo que le sucedía a la extensión del que había sido Naraku.

- ya... despierta!! - le ordenó moviéndola un poco. Ella abrió los ojos y se asustó, alejándose de él. - Oye, ¿¿¿no era que no me tenías miedo???

- ¿Qué hago aquí? - preguntó, su voz parecía más suave que de costumbre.

- es mi guarida... te encontré en un bosque, estabas incosciente - explicó - ¿Qué pasó?

- ¡¡Eso no te importa!! - intentó levantarse pero volvió a caer sobre la piel que Kouga había tendido para ella - ¿Porqué me trajiste?

- ¿Porqué piensas que habría de dejarte en el bosque? - ella le miró consternada - No tiene sentido... no podría.

- Ya veo... - dijo en un suspiro - No puedo levantarme

- Puedes quedarte hasta que te repongas, no me molesta, ahora... ya regreso, voy a buscar algo de comer - se marchó recordando su principal objetivo.

- Kouga... - susurró. 

Rato después, el youkai regresó cargando unos jabalíes que había cazado y se dispuso a preparlos.

- ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde se encuentra Kanna? - le preguntó a la chica que seguían en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado.

- No lo sé, nos separamos luego de la muerte de Naraku... no he vuelto a verla. 

- ah! - tragó saliva - ¿puedes acercarte a comer?

- no lo sé...

Ella intentó levantarse pero resbaló cayendo en los brazos de Kouga que estaba allí para sostenerla, se sentía bien estando aferrada de esa manera. Sus bocas estaban irremediablemente muy cerca y podían percibir sus alientos mutuos, intercambiaron miradas y se perdieron en ellas. Anulando la brecha que los separaba... se besaron. 

Era, después de todo, una sensación nueva para ambos pero bajo sus pies la tierra se movía y escuchaban los latidos acompasados que producían sus corazones. Se separaron de golpe como dándose cuenta de lo que hacían y se miraron segundos que parecieron durar una eternidad hasta que Kouga habló.

- Gomen, Kagura... yo... - tartamudeó - ¿Qué sucede? ¡¡No te enojes diablos!!

- Kouga... yo... a mí... me gustó - dijo con dulzura y él... 

Continuará...

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Esto fue una correción gracias a mi amiga sweet-dreams-and-dark-niq... y... ¿Qué reacción creen que tendrá Kouga? Bueno, me ha salido bien meloso el cap., ya verán qué sucede con los demás, je, je, y también con Kanna. Bueno, no les prometo hacerlo rápido, pero haré lo más que pueda. Pero díganme... ¿Qué piensan de esta parejita que he formado? 

Ahora... los delicosos reviews, jo jo jo. [con orejitas de zorro y todo... cortesía de Megumi Takani de Rurouni Kenshin ^^]

****

Meikyo: como verás intento actualizar rapidito... haré lo que pueda. Y lo del beso... a mi también me gustó la idea de que pasara en el Goshinboku. Espero que te siga gustando, no? Arigato por el review!!

****

Lorena: aw, lamento lo de la página, te digo rapidito... é nadita, jo, jo,jo.

****

Kala: ¡¡HOLA On-na-tomodachi!! ¿Cómo estás? Dômo arigato por las fotos... je, je, te prometo mandarte el e-mail que te prometí bien prontito, mientras... gracias por el review también.

Bueno... eso es todo, al fin terminé el cap. deseo que les guste a todas!!!

****

Sumire-chan

Miko no ai 

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	7. Capitulo 7

¿Porqué siempre algo nos quiere separar?

Capítulo 7: "Las cosas no se ven como son, las vemos como somos"

Kouga la miró algo embobado antes de volver a sellar sus labios con un beso romántico y apasionado a la vez, sentía como las sensaciones le recorrían el cuerpo dejando marcas en cada rincón que tocaban, era mágico aquello y pensó en que jamás lo había sentido, sería eso lo que los humanos llamaban amor. _"¿Porqué lo siento yo ahora entonces?"_ se preguntó.

- Kouga... - susurró Kagura separándose de él - ¿Porqué me besas?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Es sólo instinto o... de verdad sientes algo por mí?

Él bajó la mirada y volvió a levantarla sonriendo, la acercó a su cuerpo con dulzura.

- Aishiteru - las palabra salieron de su boca involutariamente, viniendo directamente del corazón. - eso es lo que siento. ¿tú qué sientes Kagura?

- También te amo, creo, jamás lo he sentido. Porque hasta ahora sólo era una extensión más de Naraku, una fuerte sí, pero sólo eso... pensé que... pensé que nunca podría sentir algo así - ella le explicó.

- pero lo sientes.

- Sí...

Se volvieron a besar, inmersos en ese placer que les producía estar el uno cerca del otro y conocerse con cada contacto. Ambos sabían que esa situación era distinta para ellos, pero el tiempo les permitiría llevarla adelante. Se miraron largo tiempo antes de salir del cúbil a respirar aire puro, a pesar de estar Kagura algo enferma necesitaba respirar el aire que se producía sólo en aquellas tierras, y ayudada por Kouga caminó.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡¡Vamos perezosos!! - ordenó Inuyasha mirando a los demás desde un árbol - ¡¡Debemos encontrarlas!!

- Desde que se fue Kagome está insoportable - comentó Shippo caminando a la par de Kohaku. Este llevaba su Kusari-gama enrollada en el cuello y miraba al pequeño kitsune de reojo sonriendo. - ¿no crees?

- Sí, pero bueno... no podemos dejar de seguirlo porque hay que encontrar a Kagura y a Kanna, no creo que estén mal pero tampoco lo deben estar pasando muy bien. 

Miroku miró a su compañera de viaje por el rabillo del ojo, estaba vestida tal como Taijiya como ya se le hacía una costumbre al houshi verla, y no era que le molestase, porque realmente le encantaba verla así.

De repente, llegaron a un arroyo que les cortaba el paso por la espesura del bosque, y Shippo junto con Kohaku se detuvieron a beber; una figura extraña flotaba a metros de ellos, sostenida a una rama que parecía quebrarse en cualquier momento. Era un cuerpo frágil.

- ¡Mira Inuyasha! - gritó el niño señalando la corriente- ¡¡es Kanna!!

El hanyou logró saltar hacia otro árbol más cercano a ella y tomarla en sus brazos dificultosamente, ella no soltaba su espejo que relucía gracias al agua. Su cabello blanco platinado tocó el suelo suavemente cuando Inuyasha la recostó en una pila de hojas que Kohaku había dispuesto, su kimono estaba desgarrado y su rostro levemente amoretado.

- Está herida.. - susurró Shippo mirándola

Ella comenzó a moverse hasta que finalmente abrió sus grandes ojos mirándolos asustada, parecía no entender dónde ni con quiénes se encontraba.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - susurró temerosa- ¿qué quieren de mí?

- ¿No nos recuerdas Kanna? - le preguntó Kohaku sosteniendo sus manitos heladas entre las suyas- ¿me recuerdas a mí?

- no, ¿Kanna? ¿yo?

- ven... - le tendió una mano Inuyasha sin mirarla directamente, todos se sorprendieron si saber qué tramaba el mitad youkai, ella le siguió el gesto. Y ambos, caminando, se alejaron del grupo.

- ¿qué es lo que le sucedió a Inuyasha? - preguntó Kohaku a su hermana.

- No lo sé...

- Inuyasha debe estar tratando de explicarle a la niña lo sucedido - comentó el houshi- sin duda es eso...espero que sea sencible... - Todos se miraron asustados. ¿Inuyasha sencible? 

Rato más tarde, los dos regresaron de la misma manera, ella tenía los ojos hinchados, y rastros de lágrimas secas en sus grandes ojos, ahora más animados que antes, que cuando estaba junto a Naraku. No soltaba la mano de quien le había contado todo su pasado, y sonreía de manera apacible y dulce.

- ¿está todo bien? - preguntó Sango. - ¿Kanna?

- Kanna está bien - respondió ella- Kanna no quiere conocer más su pasado, quiere vivir el presente.

- ¿le contaste todo Inuyasha? - el houshi parecía preocupado.

- Si - fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de parte del muchacho de orejas de perro. 

De pronto, un torbellino envolvió la zona en la que estaban, haciendo que las hojas de los árboles iniciaran una revolución y el arroyo que corría libremente se agitara levemente.

- ¡¡Perro zarnoso!! - dijo una voz, seguida de un murmullo, una risa.

- ugh.. Kou - y de pronto sus palabras se cortaron al ver a quién llevaba su enemigo en brazos. Quien sonreía y se aferraba al cuello del lobo youkai - ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos?

También le sorprendía que a pesar de no llevar fragmenos de Shikon en sus piernas seguía siendo igual de veloz, algo extraño estaba sucediendo, mas no preguntó.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le dijo Kouga- Kagura es mi mujer... mi mujer desde ahora.

- ¿¿¿¿O_______o???? - todos pensaron.

Kagura se bajó de los brazos de su lobo esposo y se acercó a donde Kanna, mirándola directo a los ojos, ambas se abrazaron, Inuyasha también le había contado de ella a la niña. 

- ¿eres feliz? - susurró Kanna- Kanna es feliz ahora... tiene una familia... es inocente... es una niña.

- Sí, soy feliz - le devolvió en voz baja- siento amor... tengo sentimientos.

Los demás no dijeron nada hasta que Kouga interrumpió el silencio.

- Espero que cuides a Kagome, dile que encontré a alguien quien me ama y que yo amo también, espero... que se lo digas y que podamos visitarles - le extendió una mano en señal de una amistad pactada.

- Les esperaremos - Inuyasha sabía que esa etapa de celos y rivalidad podía concluir al fin - suerte...

- A ti también - susurró él antes de tomar a su nueva mujer en brazos y salir en un remolino.

- Esto es algo que jamás esperé presenciar... - comentó Miroku sonriente- ¿Estás enfermo Inuyasha?

- ¡¡Feh!! - dijo él como de costumbre y se volteó, emprendiendo el camino hacia la aldea, mientras que Kanna le seguía sonriendo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó Inuyasha haciendo equilibrio en el borde del pozo, parecía más animado que de costumbre y todo era porque se encontraría con su Kagome - ¡¡¡Apúrense!!!

- Ay, ¡¡Inuyasha!! ¡¡Deja de molestar!! - dijo Shippo mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre del hanyou que le mantenía en el aire de la ropa moderna que llevaba puesta, Kagome se la había comprado hacia tiempo y él sólo quería darle el gusto. Además le había pedido un brebaje especial a Kaede para poder convertirse en un niño común y corriente- ¡¡¡INUYASHA!!!! ¡¡Le diré a Kagome!!

****

¡¡¡PLAF!!!

El pequeño Shippo se dio de bruces contra el suelo justo a los pies de sango, ella miró amenazante a Inuyasha quien se hacía el disimulado mirando hacia otro lado. 

- verdaderamente no cambias - le dijo ella.

- ¡¡Feh!!

En eso, llegaron Miroku con Kanna subida a sus hombros y Kohaku que miraba de reojo la aldea.

- ¿porqué no puedo llevar mi Kusari-gama? - preguntó por cuarta vez el niño.

- Porque en ese tiempo no es necesaria - le explicó su hermana con dulzura y severidad sentándose al borde del pozo. 

- mou!! - protestó haciendo lo mismo que ella.

- ¿vamos? - volvió a preguntar el hanyou.

- ¡¡¡VAMOS!!!

De un segundo a otro, luego de los colores y sentimientos que provocaba el traslado de época en época, llegaron al Japón moderno, a la ciudad de Tokio, al templo Higurashi. Las orejitas de Inuyasha se movieron repentinamente y pudo sentir el canto de alguien, de una mujer que le era conocida. 

Esperó a los demás y salieron al patio que conectaba la casa de Kagome con los templos y demás habitaciones que últimamente su abuelo había mandado a construir. Y vieron a la figura de la muchacha de cabello negro azabache tomado en una trenza larga que se movía al compás de ella, estaba barriendo la extensa escalera que se encontraba a la entrada del templo. 

Inuyasha estaba ya por acercársele seguido de los demás cuando una voz masculina se dejó escuchar desde el otro extremo de la escalera, venía subiéndolas.

- ¡¡¡Higurashi!!! - dijo el muchacho al acercarse a ella.

- ¡Hoyo-kun! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó ella sonriendo.

- Bien, Higurashi. Me imagino que tú también. ¡¡Estás hermosa!!

Kanna que estaba al lado del hanyou, vió como una vena se inflaba en su cabeza y sus puños se tensaban, si el muchacho no emprendía retirada acabaría muy mal.

- _"¿Cómo se atreve?"_ - se preguntó él mirando la escena.

- Gracias Hojo-kun - le dijo Kagome sonrojada- y dime... ¿A qué has venido?

- Es que... quería saber ya que estamos en vacaciones.. ¿si acaso querías salir conmigo? 

- Este... - tartamudeó- _"Inuyasha va a venir dentro de poco... no puedo hacerle esto... lo siento"_

- ¿Qué dices?

- Lo siento mucho Hojo-kun... demo... no puedo... tengo otro compromiso.

-_ "kagome..."_ - pensó el hanyou de tiernas orejitas, por un momento había dudado de ella, pero igual le parecía extraño y mal visto que ese muchacho le visitara constantemente invitándola a salir, porque... porque ella era suya.

Kagome se despidió de Hoyo con cierta tristeza en su rostro, le había visto muy desilucionado, más que de costumbre, pero ella no le amaba y no podía cambiar las cosas. Se volteó para encontrarse con unos bellos ojos color miel que la sobresaltaron y le hicieron saltar hacia atrás.

- ¡¡Inuyasha!!! - gritó al lanzarse a sus brazos.

Al retenerla así, todo se le olvidó, aunque esa duda quedaba en su corazón, el rostro de Kagome demostraba auténtica felicidad al verle, una expresión exlusivamente hacia él.

- te extrañé tanto... - le susurró al oído- ¡¡Chicos!!

Cuando ella se separó de él, sintió que algo se desvanecía pero cayó en cuenta también que los demás habían extrañado a Kagome tanto como él y no tenía derecho a privarles de su compañía. Una sonrisa no dejó de curvarse en sus labios, ella se veía radiante, bella como siempre. Tenía puesto un pantalón de jean ajustado a su cuerpo con bordados floreados, unas sandalias y una camisa blanca pegada también perfectamente a sus curvas, lo que a Inuyasha le hacía bendecir su suerte de tenerla cerca.

Realmente amaba a Kagome, y aunque ese tal Hojo quisiera quitársela él lucharía siempre por su bienestar, cosa que él no podía hacer.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Aishiteru Kagome - le susurró al oído mientras la acercaba más a él, y miraba las estrellas de una noche cálida.

- yo también Inu-chan - ella dijo graciosamente, sin dejar de sonreír.

- te extrañe mucho.

Ella le miró, había dicho lo mismo ocho veces en el día, insistiendo en acercarla y besarle los labios con esa pasión que sólo él parecía transmitirle. Apenas si había podido conversar con Sango y un poco con Kanna. La niña parecía encantada con la casa de la miko, con su madre y también con su hermano, llegó a pensar que Kohaku se había puesto celoso. Olvidó ese pensamiento.

Miroku parecía más serio y sereno que de costumbre, seguramente intentaba ganarse el amor de Sango cambiando su perversidad.

- ¿Crees que Miroku ame a Sango? - soltó de golpe la de melena negra.- ¿mmm?

- ¿porqué lo preguntas?

- Ella le quiere...

- Supongo que sí - se encongió de hombros- ¿Quieres que hable con él?

El rostro de Kagome se iluminó con una sonrisa.

- ¿¿¿Haría eso???

- Por ti cualquier cosa!!! - le susurró.

- ¡¡¡ARIGATÔ!!! 

Se besaron largamente, disfrutando de esa caricia que llevaba tiempo sin realizarse, sus labios se necesitaban mucho más después de esos días sin tenerse, de sentirse alejados. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y él aprovechó para hablar sobre el tema que le inquietaba.

- ¿Porqué ese chico te molesta? - le preguntó sorpresivamente.

- ¿Quién? - claro que ella sabía de quién se trataba, pero intentaba darle una oportunidad a Inuyasha para desistir.

- hojo...

- AH! Él! - dijo con voz dulce- Es que... Hojo-kun está enamorado de mí, según me han dicho, je, je, je.

- ¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ????? - gritó enfadado. Ella sonreía, a su vez, tiernamente.- ¿de verdad?

- ¡¡Sí!! - ella pensó un segundo lo que diría- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿ACASO NADIE MÁS QUE TU PUEDE ESTAR ENAMORADO DE MI?!!!!!!!

- este...

La no respuesta de Inuyasha no era nada buena... era...

****

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pese a que su rostro quedó prácticamente estampado contra el pavimento del patio de la familia Higurashi, Inuyasha estaba contento de volver a estar con ella, de poder besarla nuevamente, incluso de sus Osuwari's y eso... no cambiaría jamás.

Fin del capítulo

Bueno, amigos, aún no termina... no, no, ji, ji. Antes de irme, los reviews:

****

Kala: hola!!!!! Amiga!!!!! Bueno, me alegro por tus comentarios, de verdad me ponen de muy buen humor. Ojalá no te olvides de dejar review en este cap. y... ya sabes... continúa con tu fic y suerte en todo, sabes que tienes mi apoyo y mis buenas ondas. T.Q.M

**Sweet-dreams-and-dark-nig****:** espero que hayas podido terminar de leer el fic, je, je, gracias a ti lo pude arreglar, menos mal que me avisaste, como verás... sucedió lo que sucedió, Loly-chan ^_____^ bueno, amiga, no te olvides de mis reviews, me hacen falta tus comentarios, ji, ji. Nos vemos!!

****

Kikyo-chan: On-na-tomodachi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno, amiguita, me alegro que hayas leído por fin mi dulce fic, je, je, versito... y que te haya gustado, así como a mí me gustan tus fics, esperemos que avance nuestros proyecto y no nos peguen las malas críticas, que no son constructivas. Aveces es preferible, sino se está de acuerdo con el texto, comentar con respecto a la forma en que está narrado y el empleo de las situaciones a gusto del escritor. @_@ ojalá no se nos haga bola, es que estoy muy reflexiva. Igual.. tu fic está fantástico y ojalá sigas escribiendo, yo siempre dispuesta a subirte los fics, oneechan. Y no te olvides de los siguientes reviews eh!!!!!!

****

Martha Maxwell: bueno, en serio... ¡¡muchísimas gracias!! Je, je, todo lo que dices... me ha gustado un montón, me alegro que se entienda lo que quiero expresar en mis fics y en cada situación romántica, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo en el fic y en los demás también. Yo seguiré escribiendo, aunque aveces las críticas no sean del todo favorables. 

Eso es todo...

JA NE!!!

Sumire-chan J 

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 

****


	8. Capitulo 8

NOTA: ¡¡¡ADVIERTO!! Y EN LETRAS BIEN GRANDES... ES LEMON!!!! 

¿Porqué siempre algo nos quiere separar?

Capítulo 8: "La verdad es como un rio de aguas cristalinas"

Kagome bajó las escaleras suavemente dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, todo el mundo dormía y sus pensamientos se revolvían inconscientemente, eran altas horas de la madrugada y no podía dormir recordando la pequeña y aparentemente insignificante pelea con Inuyasha.

- baka... - susurró con voz queda abriendo la heladera y sacando una jarra de agua.

Bebió un vaso lleno velozmente y salió al patio del templo intentando respirar aire puro que llenara su mente de tranquilidad como le sucedía en el Sengoku. No funcionaba. En verdad extrañaba aquellos lugares, tanto como cuando estaba allí añoraba volver a su propio tiempo. Se sintió melancólica.

Una sonrisa se escapó dulcemente de sus labios cuando vió una figura roja y plateada acostada en la rama del árbol sagrando de la época moderna, se veía tranquilo y concentrado en un sueño. Ella se acercó observándole intensamente.

- Kagome... - se escapó de sus labios y ella sonrió- no me dejes...

Su rostro se apenó de pronto, viéndole fruncir el ceño, gruñendo un poco. Él se movió levemente hacia un costado y siguió murmurando enfadadamente.

- te amo, no me dejes... te amo... - repetía varias veces- no te vayas... con él...

_"¿Tanto te importa el lugar que ocupa Hojo en mi vida?"_ pensó la miko intentando subirse al árbol. Lo logró con esfuerzo y se acercó a él sigilosamente, hasta quedar acurrucada en su pecho, sentía tanta calidez allí, la respiración de Inuyasha le susurraba al oído y su corazón producía una canción de cuna que le adormilaba.

El hanyou sintió de pronto, algo maravilloso contra sí, alguien que le provocaba la exaltación de todos sus músculos, alguien cuyo corazón se acoplaba perfectamente con el suyo y despertó súbitamente para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Kagome entre sus brazos. Sonrojado le miró y se encontró con sus bellos ojos cafés, con sus mejillas sonrosadas de una manera que le parecía no sólo encantadora sino que le seducía a besarle los labios. A pesar... no lo hizo, le miró solamente.

- ¿Te molesto? - preguntó ella temerosa.

- No, nunca lo haces - e intentando ablandar sus gestos la acercó a él mucho más, evitando que ninguna brisa helara su cuerpo tan cálido.- te amo, Kagome. Perdóname...

Ella se sorprendió realmente, era rara la vez que Inuyasha pedía perdón. Sonrió y se acercó a unirlos en un beso, un beso de disculpas pero que se fundía también con el amor inmenso que ella contenía en su alma y el que el hanyou se animaba a aceptar.

- ¿me disculpas? - dijo con voz asustada.

- Siempre Inu-chan - se le escapó una sonrisa- prométeme que no dudarás más de mí, te amo a ti... sólo a ti, Hojo-kun no me interesa.

- ¿sou?

- Aa, Inuyasha... ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eres el único en mi corazón?

Esta vez le tocó a él sonreír y besarle. Se sentía muy avergonzado por esa actitud, pero adoraba también recibir esas dulces palabras de los labios de la mujer que amaba, le parecía simplemente encantador.

- está haciendo frio - comentó él- te llevaré adentro.

Y sin que pudiera ella objetar nada, Inuyasha la había cargado entrando por la ventana de su cuarto, que estaba en penumbras y silencioso. Pensó que Sango dormiría junto a ella, pero finalmente la taijiya se había decidido por compartir el cuarto con Kanna y Kohaku. Shippo que se llevaba bien con Souta y se habían hechos buenos amigos, durmió en su cuarto en un futón. Miroku, por su parte, compartiría la última habitación con Inuyasha.

- ¿tú no tendrías que estar en el cuarto con Miroku? - le preguntó Kagome entrando por fin a su cuarto y sentándose en la cama.

- Es un hentai... habla mientras duerme - comentó él haciendo una mueca.

Ella rió de buenas ganas, con una expresión aniñada en su rostro, él adoraba esa mirada que ponía, esos labios curvarse exclusivamente en esa sonrisa.

- Extraño el sengoku - soltó de pronto entristeciéndose - me gustaría volver.

- ¡¡Pero si acabamos de llegar!! - protestó él alzando los brazos.

- Es que... extraño - se disculpó apenada- ¿Acaso tu no le extrañas? ¿Es por Kouga que no quieres que vuelva?

Él sintió el peso de sus acciones, pero de pronto recordó lo que habían vivido días atrás. Y le contó a Kagome brevemente lo sucedido, sin darle importancia, incluso tampoco al ver cómo su rostro se iluminaba.

- ¡¡Oh que kawaii!! - dejó escapar en una sonrisa.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella de pronto y le besó.

- ¿te alegra, verdad? - le preguntó Kagome entre el beso.

- En realidad... me alegra no tener que discutir más con él, pero te aseguro que lo que más me alegra de todo esto... es poder tenerte así otra vez - le explicó encerrándola entre sus brazos.

Ella sonrió y se dejó llevar por un nuevo beso que la dejó recostada sobre la cama con Inuyasha sobre sí, ahondando la caricia. Kagome enredó los dedos en el cabello plateado sujeto, raramente, en una cola de caballo baja que le quedaba muy bien y sintió como Inuyasha la arrastraba a un mar de placer muy profundo. El hanyou se dedicó a seducirle con las caricias que recorrían su piel, cuidando de no dañarla con sus garras, sabiendo perfectamente que ella era tan frágil como una rosa, como el fino cristal.

Él recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo sin quitarle el piyama que cubría su piel pero que permitía bajo la traslúcida y delicada tela percibir la hermosura de sus curvas. Parecía extasiado y embriagado a su vez con el aroma que emanaba la muchacha y pensó que tocaba el cielo con sus manos.

Sus dedos temblorosos se posaron en uno de los botones de la camisa que ella llevaba puesta y le miró intesamente pidiéndole permiso. Ella sonrió y le ayudó a desabotonar la prenda. Inuyasha sintió su piel hervir, verdaderamente amaba a Kagome, esas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo en ese momento eran culpa de la muchacha, de amarle tanto, de hacerle vibrar con cada sonrisa, con cada beso. Le quitó también el short de seda corto rojizo que llevaba puesto, lentamente, haciéndola sobresaltar con el roce de su piel desnuda. Y se dispuso a quitar sus prendas íntimas, tragando saliva pesadamente, escuchándola suspirar y reír por su nerviosismo. Volvió a mirarle y ella le autorizó con el mismo gesto que antes. 

Inuyasha estaba encantado, visiblemente agotado por la belleza de la mujer que amaba, realmente la encontraba hermosa, incomparable.

- Aishiteru... - le susurró al besarla nuevamente mientras posaba una de sus manos en un busto con suavidad, arrancándole gemidos. Inuyasha se sorprendió, la veía ahora en una situación nueva, disfrutar de un acto del que él era parte y creador y eso le hacía sentir complacido.

Siguió con la misma tarea, mientras ella le suplicaba que se detuviese y gemía de igual manera. Por fin, se detuvo y ella acabó por sacarle la ropa a la vez que se recostaban mejor en la cama, desparramando las suaves sábanas. Inuyasha estaba sobre ella, imponente, sólo porque ella se sentía en ese momento, más apaciguada por la pasión que su hanyou le demostraba con cada caricia.

- Kagome... tú sabes que te amo... que no me importa si esto queda aquí... - le dijo él con una voz sensual pero tranquila, varonil incluso - ... estoy feliz de estar a tu lado.

- no - contestó ella inmediatamente- yo quiero...

Sus mejillas se cubrieron de un rubor muy intenso que Inuyasha no descubrió por la oscuridad del cuarto, pero sabía que estaba allí, porque le conocía perfectamente. Le besó con furor y sentimiento mientras acariciaba levemente la parte íntima de la muchacha, no deseaba que fuera doloroso para ella, deseaba que estuviera en condiciones cuando llegara el momento. La forma en que él le tocaba era maravillosa... como si acariciara los pétalos de una flor, el roce de la brisa del viento o incluso sus propios cabellos plateados que caían sobre ella como una cascada hermosa. 

Se dejó llevar como antes, Inuyasha producía en ella ese efecto tanto como ella lo producía en él, no podía evitarlo. Suavemente, él la penetró, con la misma delicadeza intentando no mirar como su rostro se deformaba del dolor. Pero, aún así, le besó intentando que ella olvidara eso, y lo consiguió... hasta que esa sensación se convirtió en un placer agotador, inmenso que les unía como un solo ser.

Él conoció el extásis antes que ella, lo que hizo que Kagome le siguierá sólo segundos después, viéndose acariciada en su interior por Inuyasha, por su hanyou, por su pareja según los youkais. Ella no lo sabía... pero él tenía que decírselo y no quería esperar, después de todo... era con su mujer con quien habría de compartir el lecho, construir una familia. No podía negarlo, deseaba una tener una familia con Kagome, compartir una vida con ella y ser el padre que el suyo no fue con él. 

Salió de ella, y se metió entre las sábanas con su cuerpo quemando, sabía que ella se debía sentir igual, le acercó hacia su cuerpo y le acarición sus negros cabellos, su cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

- Inuyasha... - susurró ella.

- ¿mmmm? 

- También te amo - le miró para sonreírle- y sabes... estoy muy feliz con esto...

- yo también - le comentó- Kagome... tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿qué sucede?

- Para las costumbres de los youkais... - empezó con lentitud- una pareja que aún no se ha declarado como tal, como le dicen aquí en tu época, que aún son novios, formalizan su relación y se convierten en hembra y macho cuando se produce esto, ¿sabías?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó ella temerosa, extrañada de que él diera tantas vuelvas para hablar y que le explicara todo tan seriamente.

- Que para los youkais tu eres mi mujer.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sou?

- Aa...

- Bueno... - le miró bien- me alegra, ja, ja. 

Ella se apartó un poco y le besó.

- yo siempre he querido ser tu mujer.

- Kagome... - susurró con dulzura el hanyou, ella le miró interesada- volveremos al Sengoku si quieres, mañana mismo. ¿Te parece?

- ¡Gracias Inuyasha! - le besó los labios y se acostó en su pecho, cayendo rendida, en un profundo sueño. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kikyo apoyó una mano sobre el Goshinboku suavemente, su mente parecía estar en otro lado, al igual de las que fueran alguna vez su propia alma, cuando no tenía la necesidad de alimentarse de aquellas desdichadas, cuando sufrió el doloro engaño que la vió separada de Inuyasha. De aquel Inuyasha...

No podía decir que se tratara del mismo que ella veía ahora, su mirada... su sonrisa, eran distintas. _"Esa muchacha..."_ pensó recorando a su reencarnación. _"¿Por qué quiero llevarle al infierno? Cuando le amo... cuando le amaba tanto, siempre lo he hecho... y por un momento pensé que su corazón me pertenecía, creo que fui egoísta... que no pensé en él"_ Sus ojos se humedecieron. ¿Era capaz de llorar? Sí, aún un espíritu triste que había sentido el dolor en el corazón, que había sido engañado de la forma más cruel posible: en el amor, era capaz de sollozar como la miko lo hacía. Las lágrimas fluyeron libremente por sus ojos inanimados. _"Te ame tanto Inuyasha, pero esa mujer te ha cambiado... y sé que te ha dado una felicidad que ahora yo no te puedo dar, aunque más quisiera hacerlo... no puedo... porque soy un espíritu... malvado después de todo. Morí con odio y tendré que seguir vagando con este odio por siempre...??? o no... ¿Podré...?"_ sus pensamientos se detuvieron de forma abrupta. 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando la mano sobre el tronco del árbol sagrado del Sengoku, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, mientras el espíritu con odio que quedaba dentro de él se desprendía lentamente elevándose en el aire hasta permanecer cerca del árbol. _"Siempre te amaré Inuyasha... pero ahora... deseo tu felicidad, aunque yo no pueda dártela... aunque nuestro amor se haya fundido con el odio y el engaño... por fin descansaré... espero que el tiempo llene el alma de los seres de esta tierra de felicidad, como miko protectora no puedo pedir otra cosa"_

Y la luz que irradiaba se desvaneció mientras ella se fundía con el Goshinboku, su cuerpo tampoco estaba allí, sólo el vacío y el silencio.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿¿¿QUÉ??? - preguntaron los miembros del Inuyasha-gumi en unísono.

- ¡¡Si acabamos de llegar!! - dijo Sango algo irritada viendo con astucia las caras sonrojadas de Kagome e Inuyasha.

- Es que extraño el Sengoku, quiero volver - le contestó ella, intentando que le comprendiesen. Les resultaba difícil, después de todo, ella siempre se quejaba de la búsqueda de fragmentos, de despegarse de su propia época. - ¡¡onegai!!

- yo digo que podemos volver - dijo Miroku mirando de reojo el templo donde estaba el pozo- total... podemos quedarnos aquí siempre que queramos. Kagome-sama se merece esto... ¿No creen?

Todos terminaron aceptando y, seguiendo a Kagome volvieron hacia la época de las guerras civiles. La miko no soltaba la mano de Inuyasha al despedirse de su familia, las lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas en una despedida que para ellos parecía ser definitiva. Después de todo, habían aceptado la relación que el hanyou tenía con la primogénita de la familia Higurashi y sabían que ella haría su vida con él en aquellos tiempos.

Las luces se apagaron y salieron del pozo para respirar nuevamente el aire puro y la tranquilidad que emanaba ese lugar, apaciguaba el alma. Un remolino apareció cargando a otra persona, mas ello no parecían notarlo por la velocidad que llevaba, y se detuvo frente suyo. A pesar de no tener fragmentos en sus piernas, algo raro sucedía. 

- HOLA!!! - saludó Kouga y bajó a Kagura de sus brazos.

Kagome les felicitó inmediatamente y el lobo youkai se acercó a ella, olfateándola insistentemente, Inuyasha palideció. El lobo sonrió y con un guiño sonriente dijo:

- ¡¡¡Así que van a tener un cachorro!!!

Fin del capítulo

JO, JO, JO, JO, JO, JO!!!!! Soy malvada, ¿Quiéren saber si es cierto? Pues entonces... me dejan review... o no lo continúo muahahahahahahah!!! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Les comento que estaba muy inspirada a la hora de hacer el cap, así que pueden ser, si lo desean, más duros al juzgarme, quizás no haya salido del todo bien, pero me gustó. Lo de Kikyo se lo quiero dedicar a mi oneechan Nelly-chan. 

Ahora... los reviews:  
JA NE!!!!!  
Sumire-chan J 

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	9. Capitulo 9

¿Porqué siempre algo nos quiere separar?

Capítulo 9: "La verdadera generosidad hacia el porvenir consiste en darlo todo al presente"

El piso comenzó a moverse para Kagome, parpadeó varias veces y tragó saliva intentando recuperar la voz que se había quebrado al comentario del lobo youkai.

- ¿Qué dices? - preguntó ella.

- Sí, lo siento en tu aroma Kagome - miró a Inuyasha algo confundido, pensaba que ya lo sabían- estás embarazada. ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

- no... - susurró- ¿Es cierto Inuyasha?

El hanyou bajó el rostro, lo había descubierto al despertar y esperaba el mejor momento para hablar con ella. La miko sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y salió corriendo en dirección al Goshinboku, sus piernas dejaron de funcionarle, por lo que se detuvo frente al gran árbol que a su parecer brillaba de una forma extraña, sus manos tocaron la dura corteza y un calor raro le invadió. 

Un haz de luz se formó frente suyo que la obligó a cerrar los ojos y una figura apareció de la nada, se trataba de Kikyo.

- tu... - susurró- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - le preguntó estirando su mano para tocarla, su cuerpo parecía hecho de aire.

- El Goshinboku y yo somos uno ahora, he decidido encerrar mi alma en él para que no dañe a más nadie - le contó la miko con voz dulce y melancólica- gomen nasai por todo, miko.

- No pidas perdón... entiendo perfectamente porqué hiciste todo ello - le respondió Kagome.

- ¿Porqué lloras? - le preguntó tocando con lentitud una lágrima al borde de sus ojos, la traspasó al ser espíritu pero le hizo brillar y caer sobre la mejilla de Kagome- Acaso... ¿temes tener al bebé?

- bebé... - susurró- sí, tengo miedo.

- Entonces... habla con Inuyasha... él te ama y le ama a él.. - señaló su vientre- no pierdas la oportunidad...

Su voz se volvió un susurro y se fue desvaneciendo como una pompa de jabón en el viento ante la mirada de Kagome, había mucha dulzura en sus ojos cafés, Kikyo y ella amaban al mismo sujeto pero a la vez tan distinto para ellas. La miko se dejó caer y lloró silenciosamente.

De pronto unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo y la acercaron hasta sentir el latido de su corazón, undiendo su rostro en su pecho brindándole gran calidez.

- perdóname... - le susurró Inuyasha al oído.

- no te preocupes - se volteó a verle a los ojos- soy una baka, pero te amo y quiero que sepas que soy feliz.

- ¿Sou? 

- Sí, aunque tengo miedo...

Las palabras de la mujer eran sinceras, él selló sus labios con los suyos llenándola de paz y amor, que forró rápidamente su corazón con la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Se quedaron segundos abrazados y Kagome aprovechó para contarle la decisión que había tomado Kikyo. Los ojos del hanyou se agrandaron.

- Ella... - susurró- ha tomado una difícil decisión.

- Te amaba mucho. - le sonrió.

- Sí, pero sabes que quiero vivir en el presente y no en el pasado. Ahora... te amo a ti y no quiero que te separes de mi, ni alejes a mi cachorro de mi lado - le confió Inuyasha mientras le besaba- ¿volvemos con los demás?

Kagome se levantó ayudada por el mitad youkai. _"Gracias Kikyo... aprovecharé mi oportunidad... pero me gustaría que tu también fueras feliz..."_ pensó la miko. _"Yo soy feliz... porque mi Inuyasha lo es contigo, les deseo amor y tranquilidad, sé que será difícil conseguirla, siempre lo es. Pero luchando todo se ve menos peligroso"_ las palabras de Kikyo tocaron sus oídos suavemente._"Gracias..."_

Y antes de marcharse miró por última vez el gran árbol, allí había conocido a Inuyasha, despertándolo de un sueño de 50 años y haciéndole conocer un amor profundo y sincero que se llevaba a cabo en dos tiempos. Ahora... un nuevo futuro se creaba en su vientre significando para ellos la consumación de su cariño.

- ¿Estás bien Kagome? - le preguntó Kouga al verla llegar, ella le sonrió.

__

- ¿Así que estan juntos? - les preguntó la miko al lobo youkai y a Kagura.

- Sí, Kouga es... muy bueno conmigo - respondió ella sonrojada- nos queremos mucho.

La joven de melena negra rió largamente mientras emprendía el camino hacia la casa de Kaede, Inuyasha la siguió tomando sorpresivamente su mano entre las suyas.

- ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera? - le preguntó Inuyasha sonriendo y mirádola de reojo.

- no sé... - le respondió ella dudosa- quizás... quizás mujer... je, je, je, no sé... es muy pronto para preguntarme ello... mientras sea un bebé sano yo estaré feliz.

- Me parece bien - la rodeó con sus brazos - ¿Qué pasará con aquellos dos?

Kagome miró de reojo a Sango caminando bastante alejada de Miroku, estaban callados y lo único que impedía que el silencio reinara entre ellos era la amena conversación que tenían Shippo con Kohaku y Kanna. Estaban riendo y burlándose de lo tonto que se ponía Inuyasha estando con Kagome, por supuesto Kanna le intentaba defender. Ella se había convertido en la hija pequeña de ambos, les consideraba la familia que no había tenido y en la que ahora encontraba un lugarcito.

- Oye... - paró de pronto Inuyasha y se volteó hacia Kouga- ¿cómo es que tienes tanta velocidad? Si no tienes los fragmentos... 

- Kagome - le respondió el lobo youkai e Inuyasha volteó hacia la miko.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el hanyou confundido.

- es que pedí un deseo a la shikon además de lo de Kohaku, jejeje - ella se rió nerviosamente- pedí varios deseos, déjame contarte... Aquella noche después de lo de Kohaku...

*.*.*.*. Recuerdo.*.*.*.*

La luna brillaba en el cielo y tocaba con su luz el rostro de Kagome, algo adormilado, fuera de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede donde todos, a excepción de Inuyasha, dormían. Ella había visto al hanyou dormitar en un árbol cercano y sin intención de molestarle con deseos de estar sola se quedó allí viendo un vacío en el suelo.

- la shikon... - dejaron escapar sus labios, había usado finalmente la joya y con un muy buen propósito, no tenía porqué sentirse mal; pero de pronto había recordado los deseos que los demás querían pedir.- pero no debo quejarme, han pasado cosas buenas... Miroku ya no tiene que quejarse por su kazaana y Sango ha liberado a Kohaku de Naraku, todo está bien... e Inuyasha.... Inuyasha me quiere... ¡me quiere!

- Eres feliz, entonces... - susurró una voz casi a su oído, melódica, femenina. 

La miko volteó para encontrarse con una bella figura, vestida con ropas extrañas de diversos colores. De pronto, Kirara salió maullando de la casa para intentar acariciar el cuerpo que parecía desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

- ¿eres feliz? - preguntó la mujer mirándole con melancolía y los ojos prácticamente transparentes brillando de forma encantadora.

- Midoriko... - susurró Kagome- sí... supongo que soy feliz.

- Eso me hace bien - dijo la protectora de la perla sonriendo amablemente- Gracias, Kagome... por cuidar mi Shikon...

- gracias a ti - dijo la miko tras meditarlo por segundos- ya que fue esa misma perla la que me llevó a conocer a mis amigos, al amor de Inuyasha, y tener ahora esta felicidad.

Midoriko se sentó en el suelo contemplando las estrellas y la jovencita de cabellos castaños le acompañó a su lado, mirándola de reojo, se veía tan real.

- igual... - susurró aquella- quiero cumplirte cuatro deseos..

- ¿Qué?

- Sé que usaste la Shikon para que Kohaku, el hermano de tu mejor amiga, volviera a la vida. Fue un deseo lleno de buenos sentimientos, por eso quiero concederte cuatro deseos más...

Kagome sonrió sinceramente.

- gracias... - le susurró.

- Bien, dime cuáles.

La miko pensó en aquellos deseos que deseaban cumplir, pensó en sus enemigos y también en sus amigos, sus ojos brillaron intensamente y un suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de pronunciar sus palabras.

- el primer deseo, quiero que Kouga no pierda su velocidad - le dijo viendo como las manos de Midoriko adquirían un color más profundo- segundo, que todos podamos traspasar el pozo; tercero, que haya paz y prosperidad en todo el Sengoku.

- Ese ha sido un gran deseo - comentó la mujer a su lado sonriendo y le miró ante el último deseo.

La muchacha de melena negra estaba indecisa, pero de pronto un gran pensamiento llegó a su mente, sabía que podía ser egoísta si hubiese algunos otros deseos que se debiesen cumplir.

- Deseo... - susurró- por último deseo que Inuyasha sea eternamente feliz.

Midoriko sonrió dulcemente antes de desvanecerse en una brisa cálida que acarició el cuerpo de la miko, envuelta en un silencio mágico. Como si nada, entró en la cabaña de Kaede, recostándose en su lecho y cayendo profundamente dormida.

*.*.*.*. Fin del Recuerdo.*.*.*.*

- Kagome... - susurró Inuyasha- gracias.

Ella le sonrió y dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes de continuar camino hacia la aldea. Todo parecía marchar más que bien allí, supuso que su deseo se había hecho realidad. Las guerras habían acabado y las cocechas eran abundantes. Kaede era la única que se había enterado de sus deseos junto con la gatita Kirara, mas ella no podía decir nada.

- Oye, Kagome, necesito hablar contigo - le dijo Sango arrastrándola hacia las fuentes termales que hacía poco habían descubierto en un bosque cercano.

- demo... - alcanzó a decir Inuyasha antes de que la taijiya se llevara a su miko y ambas desaparecieran en la espesura del bosque, Kagura se marchó con ellas también, dejando a los hombre solos acompañados de Kanna que dormía ya en los brazos de Inuyasha- se la llevó... feh!!

- no seas así Inuyasha, Sango también necesita de Kagome, tendrán mucho que hablar - le calmó Kouga sentándose frente a la casita de la ancina miko y colocando sus brazos tras su nuca.

- ¿crees?

- Sí, Inu, Kouga tiene razón, son mujeres... - dijo sabiamente Kohaku mientras blandía su arma de forma descuidada jugando con Shippo también.

Los niños se alejaron corriendo en otra dirección con intenciones de no molestar más a los muchachos, y de pasar un buen rato jugando, se aburrían con frecuencia allí.

- Miroku... ¿Qué pasó al final con Sango? - le preguntó Kouga mientras veía extrañado a Inuyasha acariciar con sus garras la larga melena semi plateada de Kanna.

- Nada - contestó secamente el monje- ella no me quiere...

- ¡¿Peró qué tonterías dices?! - saltó de pronto el hanyou- se nota a leguas que está interesada por ti. Incluso yo lo noto... 

- ja, ja, ja, es cierto, incluso él...

- ¬¬ cállate lobo...

Ambos rieron, su rivalidad había decaído notablemente luego de que Kouga desistiera de Kagome, Kagura había llenado su vida de un amor muy profundo y realmente la quería, no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

- pero Miroku, no cambiemos de tema - dijo el lobo youkai- debes hacer algo con Sango.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡realmente no te entiendo Sango! - exclamó Kagome relajándose en las aguas cálidas y embriagándose con el aroma a cerezo que inundaba el lugar. Había millones de pétalos de Sakuras flotando a su alrededor de forma encantadora, ya que las ramas de los inmensos árboles tocaban el líquido suavemente y se introducían en él. 

- ¡¡Si le amas!! - le siguió Kagura sentada en una roca más allá y envuelta en una toalla que la miko de melena negra le había dado.

- Es que... - se disculpó Sango- no puede ser lo nuestro, sufriría demasiado con un hentai como él, además... no siente lo mismo que yo, lo noto.

- ¿tú crees eso? - le preguntó suspicazmente Kagome.

- Sí...

- ¡Qué equivocada estás! Se nota muchísimo que ambos se quieren...

- El sólo busca un hijo...

La taijiya tocó con la yema de los dedos las sakuras que flotaban en el agua cercanas a ellas y tomó una suavemente mirando cada detalle, como si fuera importantísimo en ese momento, envuelta en una sensación nueva, extraña también.

- yo le amo, pero hay cosas que si en el presente no se pueden, es imposible que luego se puedan... - susurró casi para si misma.

Kagura y Kagome suspiraron tediosamente, odiaban esa fragilidad que caracterizaba a la taiji cuando se trataba del monje, odiaban verla rendirse sin intentar luchar por el ser que amaba, no deseaba sufrir, eso lo tenía claro. _"pero..."_ pensó Kagome mirándola preocupada _"pero si no aprovechas el momento, las cosas se escapan... asustarse y no provar es un error, yo prefiero equivocarme... fracasar... pero no quedarme sin hacer nada. Sango y yo somos distintas, también tengo que entenderlo"_ reflexionó.

La exterminadora tenía sus ojos tan apagados que llegaba a asustarles. Rato después, las tres salieron de allí y caminaron nuevamente hacia la aldea, la expresión de Sango no cambiaba y se mantuvo así hasta que por la noche se sentaron alrededor del fuego a cenar.

El houshi estaba al lado de Kagome, ella le separaba de la taijiya mientras que el houshi le mantenía alejada de Inuyasha. Más allá, Kagura y Kouga se acurrucaban el uno cerca del otro brindándose mutuamente calor. Ajenos al silencio abrumador, Kohaku y Shippo dormitaban en la casita de la ancina, ella no estaba allí, sino que había salido a pasos lentos y esforzándose de más a una misión en otra aldea cercana donde le necesitaban. Kanna también se había entregado al sueño y Kagome le había preparado una cama con varias cobijas para que no sufriera el frío que de pronto había aparecido ante ellos.

- Saben... - comentó la miko intentando opacar el silencio- en esta semana será la noche de Tanabata.

A ella no le parecía un tema adecuado, pero deseaba tocarlo, porque en su época esa festividad era la más esperada por las jovencitas de su edad y muchas esperaban al amor de su vida.

- ¿Y qué es eso? - preguntó Kagura sin despegarse del youkai.

- es una fiesta.... se llama el festival de la dama tejedora - explicó sabiamente- es la fiesta de los enamorados, dicen... que es la mejor noche para que ellos se declaren su amor eterno y para que se comprometan en matrimonio.

- ¿Sou? - saltó Sango mirándole con los ojitos brillosos.

- ¡Hai! Es la noche en que dos amantes que estuvieron separados por mucho tiempo - comentó- por todo el año se reunan... dicen... que se produce un espectáculo con estrellas muy bello, claro... si el clima es claro. ¡¡¡Es hermoso el espectáculo!!!

- ¡AH! Ya sé a qué se refiere Kagome-sama - dijo Miroku que había estado mirando calladamente el fuego- he visto esa conmoción de luces para estas fechas otras veces...

- Sí, yo también.

Claro que todos lo habían visto, pero esa noche, ese preciso año sería mucho más especial para todos, distinta, inclusive mágica. Miroku se levantó entonces y se alejó a la entrada de la casita donde se sentó cómodamente, encogiendo sus rodillas e intentando entregarse un poquito de calor. Miraba una de sus manos intensamente, aquella donde había estado su agujero negro.

- _"ya pasó todo... y ahora no tengo la obligación de tener un hijo, de ser un houshi hentai, y mi padre con mi abuelo han sido vengados, son libres por fin... Sin embargo... ni soy feliz, esta noche que me ha recordado Kagome-sama, me ha hecho meditar más... no merezco ser un monje"_

La taijiya le miró de reojo mientras intentaba unirse a la animada que los demás mantenían, la expresión de Miroku había sido triste y callada desde hacía varios días atrás. 

- estará bien... - susurró Kagome que estaba cerca suyo, de un modo muy sencible mientras sonreía de esa forma que había, sin duda, enamorado a Inuyasha.

- Sí.. _"porque yo... yo también quiero luchar en el presente..."_

Fin del capítulo

Pues bien... acá está, he finalmente lugrado un avance milagroso con este fic, jajajaja, al fin está aquí el cap. que espero que les guste, lamentablemente les tengo que decir que esta paz que están disfrutando está a punto de acabarse,gomen nasai... muahaHAHHAHAHAHA. Jojojojo, soy malvada. No, es solo una bromita, aunque sí es verdad que desde ahora comienzan los nuevos problemas. ¿Creen que todo se solucionaría tan facilmente? Que poco me conocen... jajajajaja.

También quiero agredecer a **SangoSakura **y a **Andrea** que me dejaron reviews y no había podido contestarlos en caps. anteriores y también a las que siempre me dejan sus mensajitos: **Kala, Kikyo-chan, sweet-dream-and-dark-nig **(A las dos ^____^ ojalá podamos vernos en MSN ), **Lorena =P ** y a todos los que me conocen ^____^'''' no, en serio, gracias a todos los que leen mis fics.

Ya me voy...

JA NE!!!!!!!!!

Sumire-chan J 

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	10. Capitulo 10

¿Porqué siempre algo nos quiere separar?

Capítulo 10: "El que antes de su muerte ha plantado un árbol no ha vivido inútilmente"

- ¡¡INUYASHA!!

El hanyou abrió sus ojos adormiladamente y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Sango, a su lado, donde hacía horas sentía el calor de la mujer sólo estaban las ropas que ella traía puestas desde su tiempo. 

- ¡¡¿Dónde está Kagome?!! - exclamó de pronto poniéndose de pie.

- Es ella... ven Inuyasha - gritó Sango corriendo fuera de la cabaña, donde la única luz que iluminaba el lugar era la luna en el firmamento y el resplandor de las estrellas en sus rostros.

Kagome se encontraba allí, con su arco y flecha en mano, sus ojos clavados en una mujer, de largos cabellos negros azulados y tristes ojos color ámbar. Ella miró a Inuyasha en cuanto él salió de la casa de Kaede, y Kagome también le miró, por sus mejillas corrían cristalinos surcos de lágrimas.

¡¡¡PLAF!!! El mitad youkai dio vuelta el rostro al recibir la bofetada de su mujer, ella tenía rabia en su mirada café, sus ojos de los cuales no paraban desbordar lágrimas se veían tristes pero a la vez peligrosos.

- ¿¿Qué diablos te pasa?? - preguntó desesperado mientras ella dejaba caer sus armas.

- ¡¡¡Eres un mentiroso Inuyasha!!! ¡¡¡Te odio!!! - gritó antes de salir corriendo.

Kagome se perdió entre las sombras del bosque cercano, Kouga que también había salido, mantenía entre sus manos la de Kagura que se había asustado con esa figura, la reconocía perfectamente. La mujer sonrió tibiamente causando escalofríos en los presentes.

- ¡¡Iré con ella!! - dijo Sango corriendo hacia donde la miko se había marchado, pero una barrera le detuvo el paso y la hizo rebotar, estrellándose en los brazos del houshi. Él estaba allí para protegerla.- houshi-sama...

- no siga a Kagome-sama, Sango-san, esa mujer tiene un aura muy peligrosa... - dijo Miroku acariciando los cabellos de la taijiya.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! - preguntó Inuyasha desenvainando su Tetsusaiga. - ¡¡Dímelo!!

- ¿Acaso no me recuerdas, Inuyasha? - preguntó con una voz dulce- aquella noche...

Inuyasha sintió el sudor correr por su frente, no recordaba a esa mujer, ni una mínima de sus facciones, absolutamente nada. Parpadeó varias veces mas no respondió.

- no sé quien eres - susurró.

- Que raro... tu querida mujercita si pudo ver tus recuerdos.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡¡¡Deja de lastimar a la gente Akia!!! - gritó Kagura dando varios pasos al frente y soltándose de Kouga que no se movió de su lugar, pero si se mantuvo atento para salvar a su mujer de cualquier peligro.

- ¿Akia? - preguntó Inuyasha.

- Sí, ella es otra sirviente de Naraku... por lo menos lo era...

- Y lo sigo siendo, querida Kagura - dijo cambiando su tono de voz, esta vez la melodía sonaba fría- yo sí voy a vengar a mi amo... en cambio tú y Kanna cambiaron a nuestro creador por sus enemigos, ¡¡Son unas traidoras!!

- Yo nunca le serví... - se explicó Kagura- ¡¡Él me obligó siempre a cometer todo para no ser reasorbida!!

Akia sonrió agriamente e intentó lastimar a Kagura con una de sus afiladas uñas rojizas mas Kouga se apresuró a salvarla corriendo a mucha velocidad. La arrimó a su cuerpo protegiéndola por sobre su vida.

- Ya veo - suspiró- también tienes ahora quien te protega.

- ¿Le has mentido a Kagome, verdad? Usando tu magia - preguntó Kagura amenazándola con un dedo.

- ¿Y qué si lo he hecho? - rió y comenzó a desvanecerse- Nadie podrá impedirme que vengue a mi querido señor Naraku.

Y se marchó. 

- ¡¡maldita seaaa!! - gritó Inuyasha ahogando su llanto e inmediatamente después, sin dejar que nadie le dijera nada, salió corriendo hacia el bosque donde Kagome se había perdido. Buscándola constantemente por cada rincón de la espesura.

Sus garras cortaron ramas y su piel no llegó a cortarse, ya que era mucho más resistente que la de cualquier humano, su figura corrió y corrió. Hasta llegar a un lugar donde el bosque se abría levemente y un pequeño lago se había formado. Había luciérnagas que evitaban la total obscuridad en la escena, y las largas ramas de los cerezos tocaban el agua acariciando la superficie líquida, mientras que los pétalos de las flores casi secas por la estación otoñal caían sobre ella.

La vió sentada al orilla del lago, tocando con la mano suavemente el agua, tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia del hanyou hasta que este estuvo tan cerca para tomarla entre sus brazos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Espero que todo salga bien - dijo Sango dejándose caer sobre la hierba de la casita.

- Demo... ¿Quién era esa mujer? - preguntó Kouga imitándola, recargando sobre su pecho a Kagura, ambos se sonrojaron.

- Ella... era sirviente de Naraku como nosotras - explicó la última- mas estoy segura que estaba y aún está enamorada de él, sino... no le defendería tanto. 

- Entonces... - suspiró Sango- ¿Qué le habrá dicho a Kagome-chan?

- no lo sé... seguramente una cruel mentira... ella es capaz.

Kanna había sentido el agetreoy también la conversación, pero levemente se había movido, cobijándose más entre las colchas. A su lado, Shippo dormía pesadamente y sus sueños le llevaban hasta Kagome. El único en la casa de Kaede que estaba despierto era Kohaku, envuelto en el mar de sus pensamientos.

- _"Akia... siento mucho que volvamos a vernos en esta condiciones. Apenas si pude espiarle por entre las ligas de la cortina que cubren la puerta de la choza, ocultando así mi presencia para los demás. Si supieran... "_ - pensó el niño mirando el techo de madera que crujía levemente con el viento- _"Pero no lo saben... gomen nasai, oneesan"_

****

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Kagome - susurró Inuyasha al oído de la joven estrechándola entre sus brazos, pudiendo sentir sus sollozos.

- me mentiste Inuyasha, dijiste que eras bueno, me lo hiciste creer... demo...

- ¡¡no por favor!! No creas lo que esa mujer te dijo, yo no sé a qué se refiere, tampoco qué es lo que te dijo.

La miko le miró a los ojos. _"¿Deberé creerle?"_ pensó mientras se separaba de él. Sus ojos dorados mostraban tanta sinceridad...

- Ella me mostró una noche de otoño...

__

*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*

_Inuyasha estaba caminando por los bosques tranquilamente aunque en su actitud había algo diferente a los demás días, sus ojos dorados parecían lujuriosos y una sonrisa fanfarrona se dibujaba en su rostro. Finalmente, una mujer de cabellos azulados y mirada de color ámbar apareció por entre las sombras herváceas. _

Él se le acercó violentamente, amenazándola con diversos insultos y mostrándole sus uñas dispuestas a dañarla. Usaría sus garras de acero con tal de tener lo que quería, su cuerpo de mujer. Comenzó dañándole un poco, con furia hasta que estuvo sobre ella dispuesto a acabar con su dignidad.

*~*~*~*~*~*Fin del Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*

- Eso... ¡¡Yo jamás he hecho eso!! - exclamó inmediatamente el hanyou.

- Puede - susurró Kagome sonrojada- puede que ahora no lo recuerdes, porque según esa mujer me dijo sucedió en épocas de otoño, tu sabes bien lo que ocurre en esas épocas, Inuyasha. Es algo que no puedes evitar.

- ¡¡¡TE lo juro Kagome!!! ¡¡yo no hice nada de eso!! Además... tu no sabes - continuó- pero esa mujer era sirviente de Naraku.

- ¿Naraku? - preguntó titubeante.

- Hai, ella, según Kagura, estaba enamorada de él. Haría lo que fuera por vengarle, separándonos lo estaría logrando, sabes que...

Su voz se escondió, bajó su rostro sonrojado, aún le costaba decir todas esas cosas.

- sabes que sin ti no puedo vivir Kagome.

Ella vió sinceridad en sus ojos, en sus palabras, se lanzó a sus brazos sollozando descontroladamente intentando hablar entre llantos.

- yo tampoco - dijo tragando saliva- yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti... tampoco podría... 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡¡¡Uy Cómo tardan!!! - exclamó la taijiya mirando en dirección al bosque. 

- En parte es buena señal - susurró Miroku con lujuria logrando que Sango le golpeara con su hiraikotsu, ella sin dejar de sonreír. Eso sí que era una buena señal.

El monje, pervertido como era, también interpretaba las señales y se acercó a la taiji para poder su mano donde realmente no debía. Poco después salió volando por los aires con un ojo en camino a ponerse morado.

- este hentai no cambia - susurró Sango ante las miradas divertidas de Kouga y Kagura.

Entonces fue cuando una sombra cargando a otra aparecieron entre la espesura del bosque. Inuyasha traía en sus brazos a una muy dormida Kagome que se aferraba a su cuello con fiereza.

- Me pregunto si el embarazo pone más sencible a las mujeres - dijo el hanyou con cara de sufrido, había escuchado el llanto de su mujer por largo tiempo sin poder contenerla o detener ese sollozo amargado. En parte se sentía culpable por él pero a su vez sabía que tenía que dejar que se descargara. Ahora, un nuevo enemigo les acechaba pero ahora él tenía dos cosas a las que cuidar además de las de costumbre, a su Kagome, a su pequeño hijo que estaba en camino. 

- mmm... otou... - susurró Kanna adormilada. Sí, a ella también la protegería.

Sintió el aroma a salado proveniente de Kohaku, así que luego de recostar a Kagome en su lecho se acercó al niño lo suficiente como para sentir su sollozo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó.

- Nada, ¡vete!

- Pero...

- dejame solo - dijo impaciente.

- lo peor en la vida es estar solo - murmuró Inuyasha antes de abandonar la cabaña y reunirse con los demás. Él más que nadie sabía lo difícil que era afrontar las cosas teniendo como único acompañante a la soledad.

- _"No, lo peor en la vida... es abandonar a tus seres queridos porque tu destino te encomienda ayudar a otros... lo peor es tener que dejar la comodidad de brazos cariñosos por enfrentarte a las cosas con valor"_ - pensó para sí Kohaku conteniendo su llanto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿Pasa algo Inuyasha? - preguntó Sango.

- No, nada... sólo que... - lo pensó un momento.- sólo que temo que una nueva guerra está a punto de desatarse.

Fin del capítulo

__

¿Podrá el amor de Inu y Kagome con las guerras? ¿Alguien entendió que mi fic se llamá así por algo? Es por esto... muahahahahhahaha, parece que nunca podrán estar juntos. No, mentira, les prometo un lindo final.mmm... no sé... bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejarme reviews y... ya saben Inuyasha no es mio sino de Rumiko-sama, supongo que ya lo sabían.

__ ****


	11. Capitulo 11

¿Porqué siempre algo nos quiere separar?

Capítulo 11: _"Una experiencia nunca es un fracaso, pues siempre viene a demostrar algo"_

Inuyasha saltó de una rama a otra, el sol aún no había salido y la brisa del viento era suave caricia en su cuerpo inquieto. Había salido de la casa de Kaede con el corazón ligeramente contrariado, ahora tampoco se encontraba calmo, sólo deseaba llegar al Goshinboku.

Se sentó, finalmente, bajo el cobijo del árbol, aspirando el tranquilizante aroma que emanaba de él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aún tenía en su mente la expresión angustiada de Kagome, sus ojitos llorosos y temerosos mirándole de esa forma... esa forma que no podía olvidar.

- ¿nani? – susurró al sentir una mano fría acariciando casi imperceptiblemente su mejilla, como una suave caricia – K-Kikyo....

El cuerpo de la miko era transparente y luminoso, su mirada antes apagada era ahora mucho más "viva" y ella... sonreía.

- No arruines las cosa, Inuyasha – susurró ella.

- ¿Qué te...?

- iie, déjame a mi. No arruines las cosas con Kagome. ¿Acaso no la amabas más que a tu propia vida? – dindagó Kikyo, él bajó el rostro ocultando sus ojos dorados – ya no me duele...

- la amo...

- ¿Entonces? Ve por ella... dile lo que sientes...

Él vió una luz repentina en su camino, se puso de pie y antes de correr hacia la cabaña de Kaede, se volteó a ver a la miko, sus largos cabellos caían sobre sus hombros y sus ojos brillaban con cierta magia.

- sumimasen – le susurró.

- doushite ka?

- por causar... esto.

- Ah – dijo Kikyo de manera dulce y cuando habló nuevamente su voz sonó igual – no creo que debas disculparte por esto... ha sido un plan del destino, ¿no crees?

- es posible, demo... ¡¡Si nuestro amor hubiese sido más fuerte!!

- eso también influyó – aceptó – entonces... no dejes que suceda de nuevo.

El hanyou asintió y salió corriendo sin voltear pero si escuchó cómo ella suspiró. Luego, su cuerpo casi desvanecido se acercó al Goshinboku, su mano lechosa tocó la corteza y cerró los ojos al sentirse fundir con el árbol.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Inuyasha entró en la cabaña vieja ya por el paso del tiempo, dentro ya cierta calidez lo invadió, el fuego aún no había terminado de extinguirse a pesar de que habían pasado horas desde que él lo prendiese. Miró de reojo la abertura de la cortina de tiras de cueros y vió que faltaba muy poco para el amanecer, lo sentía por el matiz azulado que coloreaba el cielo, aunque el calo no irradiaba sino que estaba más frío que de costumbre. 

Se acercó al lecho donde su mujer dormía acurrucada entre las rojizas y gruesas cobijas. Tocó suavemente la mano delicada que se aferraba a la tela, le parecía tan pequeña... ¡e indefensa! La sintió estremecer ante el roce pero aún así le acarició con cuidado la mejilla, ella era su mujer... No podía entender como ese ser tan delicado y hermoso, lleno de valor pudiese ser la madre de un hijo suyo, si él no era más que un híbrido inadaptado. No iba a negarlo, se sentía sintiendo un infeliz hanyou que había encontrado paz, amor y amistad en una mujer maravillosa. También en un houshi, una taiji y un youkai pequeño, y si llegaba a tal punto en un lobo youkai, en una anciana miko, en dos extensiones, en un niño... en una familia de otro tiempo. Todos ellos... ¡¡Eran parte de su vida!! La principal razón por la que tenía tantas cosas estaba frente a sus ojos... 

- Kagome – susurró y ella se estremeció antes de abrir y sus ojos y mirarle. ¿Cómo le habría escuchado? – gomen...

- ¿Sucede algo?

- yo... etô...

- ¿daijoubû ka? – le preguntó preocupada.

- no lo sé... – titubeó – es que... Kagome... yo... ¡¡No quiero que me odies!!

Ella le miró incrédula, corrió las cobijas y se sentó sobre la tibia cama.

- no te odio – le dijo poniendo una mano sobre la de él, tembló ante el contacto y ambos se perdieron en sus miradas – demo no puedo negar que aún tengo miedo.

- ¿a mí? – tenía que sacarse esa duda, ese peso.

- no sé si a ti... temo... que... – lo pensó detenidamente. Pero... ¡¡Si lo veía tan claro!! ¿Porqué le costaba decirle? Suspiró largamente – temo... sufrir y volver a estar lejos de ti, de Sango... de Miroku y de Shippo... de los demas, temo al sufrimiento.

- iie – gimió Inuyasha acercándola a su cuerpo y undiendo su rostro en el mar azabache de la joven – no dejaré que nada malo te pase... lucharé para protegerte... a ambos...

- ¿y Akia?

- Ella no podrá con nosotros...

Nuevamente, los dos se recostaron en el lecho sin cubrirse y ella recostada en su pecho, suspirando. Le bastaba el abrazo protector de Inuyasha para caldearse, embriagada totalmente con ese momento especial. Miró como él cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente intoxicándose con su aroma delicado y excitante. Ella le provocaba, exaltando cada uno de sus músculos ante el contacto de las manos de la mujer y acelerando su corazón, incontrolable. Kagome estaba inquieta, temía de lo que Akia pudiese hacer para lograr sus metas viciosas y vengativas. A pesar de ello, estaba segura de que lucharía con todas sus fuerzas, no sólo por ella, no sólo por Inuyasha y su amor sino también por su hijo.

Le vino a la mente los recuerdos de su infancia, las constantes escenas de llanto de su madre por la ausencia de su padre. El hombre de buen carácter, bondadoso había muerto en un acciden automovilístico. Aún podía recordar cuando el policía uniformado apareció en su casa a informarles lo sucedido. Ella era una niña entonces.

- _"¿Porqué recuerdo todo esto ahora?"_ – se preguntó liada.

¿y si sucedía de nuevo? Temía descontroladamente que su pequeño hijo quizas niña sufriera lo mismo. Tal vez Akia tenía esos planes... separarle de Inuyasha. Comenzaba a odiarle por tanto dolor que le causaría.

- ¿Qué pasa? – susurró el hanyou a su oído al ver que no dormía. 

- eh... creí que ya estabas dormido – aseguró ella quedamente.

- un poco demo sentí tus movimientos – hizo una pausa - ¿Qué te pasa?

- nada.

- sou?

- sou, Inuyasha.

Kagome se acurrucó en el pecho del semi youkai de cabellos platinados y se aferró a sus ropas como una niña indefensa. Él la acercó un poco más, así estrechándola en un dulce abrazo. Hacia tiempo que no la tenía entre sus manos, había olvidado aquellas placenteras sensaciones. 

Se durmió finalmente, completamente embriagado con su aroma femenino. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El sol iluminó hasta el más obscuro y tenebroso lugar en la era Sengoku, las aves comenzaron a cantar melodiosamene al sentir la calidez. Los viajeros de la antigua y apreciada Shikon no Tama comenzaron a despertar del sueño nocturno.

- _"¿Dónde estará esa mujer?"_ – se preguntó casi enfadado Inuyasha al encontrarse solo en el lecho.

Sintió un canturreo dulce en la entrada de la casita y salió para encontrarse con Kagome barriendo el suelo de algunas hojas secas.

- buenos días – saludó ella con una gran sonrisa, tan suave y encantadora como ella misma.

- ¿tan pronto estás levantada? – le preguntó robándole un beso de los labios.

- sí... Kaede-baba tenía que salir y me pidió que le hiciera algunas tareas – explicó – ahora ya estaba por irme a buscar unas hierbas medicinales que necesita.

- yoshi – aceptó el hanyou – demo déjame que te acompañe.

- ¡¡Mou!! – protestó mas después de pensar encontró razón en Inuyasha y le sonrió dulcemente.

Kagome lo jaló del brazo y lo llevó hacia las pasturas cercanas con la vista fija en las diferentes hierbas. Se detuvo junto a una planta donde crecían varias flores de pétalos amarillentos y anarajandos.

- ¿y eso?

- es una planta que permite curar heridas graves en poco tiempo – le contó – Kaede-baba no me la encargó demo tengo la intuición de que me será útil. Además... es muy escaza...

La joven continuó cortando diversas plantas ante la observadora presencia de Inuyasha, temía que en cualquier momento apareciera alguna garra maligna y la separara de su lado, no podía negarlo, le aterraba la idea de separarse de su Kagome.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿Dónde habrán ido? – preguntó Sango acomodándose su traje de taijiya.

Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros mientras preparaban las cosas para emprender el camino. Habían decidido finalmente antes de acostarse por la noche, que viajarían camino al antiguo castillo de Naraku e investigarían si allí había rastro de Akia. 

- temo por ellos – susurró.

- No te preocupes, mi querida Sango, Inuyasha podrá cuidar perfectamente de ambos – le aseguró Miroku - ¿Quieres que yo cuide de ti?

Le miró con voz lujuriosa pero seductora mientras deslizaba una mano sobre la espalda de Sango, ella sintió leves escalofríos antes de estampar su boomerang contra el houshi.

- ;_____; ¡¿Porqué me tratas así?! – logró exclamar doloridamente.

- houshi hentai... tu no aprendes...

- Oi, Sango-san, ¿has visto a Kohaku? – le preguntó Kanna saliendo de la casa seguida por Shippo.

- ¿Nani?

- no está en la casa – comentó Shippo con aire preocupado – y sólo había esto en su cama.

Ella le miró abriendo los ojos bien grandes, sintió su corazón resquebrajarse levemente, con tanta lentitud que le quemaba el pecho. Tomó el papel amarillento con cuidado y temor, lo desplegó e hizo esfuerzos para leer.

__

"Sango, hermana: sé que Kagome-sama me devolvió la vida y con lo que voy a hacer estaré arruinando aquel deseo. Sumimasen por todo, no olvides cuanto te quiero. "

Kohaku

Sango sintió las lágrimas al borde de sus bellos ojos oscuros y las dejó caer, deslizándose lentamente sobre sus mejillas. Sus piernas le temblaron pero no cayó ya que sintió el abrazo acogedor del houshi, pese a lo pervertido ese abrazo era aguantador, sólo trataba de estar allí para ella.

- Kohaku-kun siempre fue muy unido a Akia – explicó Kagura, sintiendo que ese no era el momento para comentarlo, pero debía hacerlo – ella nunca estuvo en batalla, porque era la sirviente especial de Naraku, es mas... aquel día él le había enviado en busca de una informació a no sé donde... seguramente sabía que ustedes atacarían el castillo...

- ¿A qué te referiste con que Kohaku era unido a Akia? – susurró temerosa Sango.

- él le quería mucho y ella era como una madre para el joven, que casi nunca hablaba con nosotras...

- lo recuerdo – gimió Kanna cercana a ellas, sus ojos parecían perdidos – recuerdo cuando Kohaku se escabullía de Naraku bajo la protección de Akia, ellos... Naraku y Akia... tenían algo...

- ¿nani? – dijeron todos.

- no recuerdes eso, Kanna – le suplicó Kagura acuclillándose a la altura de la niña, le acarició el cabello suavemente – hace mal, ¿sabes?

- sí, no quiero recordarlo – terminó antes de undirse en el pecho de la muchacha.

Sango intentó pararse por sí misma pero no lograba, así que Miroku era el que la mantenía de pie. 

- arigatô – le susurró la taiji al monje.

- no... – le objetó – realmente... yo quiero cuidarte...

La exterminadora ocultó inmediatamente el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas lechosas, Miroku tenía ese efecto en ella. ¡¡Como le odiaba por ello!! Además, ese no era momento para tales reacciones.

Entonces, fue cuando Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron, ella traía una canasta llena de hierbas y demás flores, parecían tan felices. El rostro de la miko se contrajo al escuchar entre sollozos la historia de lo que Sango sabía. 

- debemos partir de inmediato – aseguró Inuyasha – Sango, ¿Crees que Kirara pueda olfatear el olor de Kohaku? Aunque no tengamos nada para que huela.

- supongo que sí – dijo la taiji acercándose a la gatita, era tan indefensa en ese estado o por lo menos eso aparentaba - ¿puedes hacerlo?

Kirara se acercó a él ronroneando alegremente, le lamió el rostro con dulzura y maulló levemente antes de que Sango la envolviera en un abrazo, lleno de sentimientos que se encontraba en revolución dentro suyo, ella pensaba que las cosas habían llegado a una etapa de paz. Y ahora... Kohaku la había abandonado nuevamente, Apretó la nota en papel algo húmeda por sus propias lágrimas y la guardó entre sus ropas.

Las piernas le flaqueaban y si no fuera por los brazos del houshi ella no podría mantenerse en pie. El también la ayudó a subir a Kirara. Al tiempo que se despedían de Kagura y de Kouga, ellos buscarían por el lado contrario, por si acaso él había intentando perder su rastro.

- ¿Dónde nos encontraremos? – preguntó Kagome sobre la espalda de Inuyasha, aferrada a sus ropas.

- seguiré su aroma... ¡¡Buena suerte!! – fue lo último que dijo el lobo youkai antes de envolverse en un remolino y desaparecer por la espesura del bosque, llevando por supuesto a su mujer con él.

- ¡¿Porqué no puedo ir?! – chilló por cuarta vez Shippo inflando las mejillas.

- porque debes quedarte a cuidar a Kaede-baba – intentó explicarle Kagome – además... es muy peligroso que nos sigas.

- ¡pero Kanna va!

- porque yo... – suspiró la niña aferrándose a la espalda de Sango mientras Miroku se subía tras ella – yo estoy involucrada en todo esto.

Shippo se mantuvo callado ante la expresión triste de la pequeña y finalmente entró en la casa de Kaede, no sin antes despedirse animado y deseando suerte en la misión. Kirara avanzó a grandes pasos mientras Inuyasha les seguía, al parecer la gatita sentía el aroma de Kohaku cerca.

- Ha sentido el olor de mi hermano... ¡¡Vamos Kirara!!

- lo encontraremos – le susurró Miroku al oído.

- Sí... aunque necesito una explicación de todo esto – dijo ella – y sé que sólo Akia puede dármela.

- tendremos que encontrar a esa mujer – aseguró Inuyasha en voz alta para que le oyeran, a pesar de que les separan centímetros – sólo espero que no intente engañarnos otra vez...

__

- "Todo estará bien" – pensó Kagome abrazándose a Inuyasha – _"Debo luchar... por mi... por Inuyasha y por mi hijo. No dejaré que nada nos vuelva a separar"_

Kirara se detuvo finalmente en las zonas cercanas al viejo castillo de Naraku, aún se sentía su repugnante aroma en el ambiente, aunque claro sólo Inuyasha y la gatita youkai pudieron sentirlo. Kagome se deslizó hasta tocar el suelo y caminó lentamente, le extrañaba que al final del bosque no se encontrase una barrera que impidiese la entrada al castillo. Seguramente la malvada Akia les esperaba.

Se abrieron paso hasta encontrarse frente al castillo.

- quédate aquí – le dijo Sango a la youkai – por si acaso...

Kagome sintió una presencia en la puerta de la edificación, se trataba de Akia, esa escena le recordaba mucho la batalla contra Naraku, sólo que la esencia de esta mujer era mucho más poderosa, de eso estaba segura. _"ten cuidado, Kagome" _le susurró una voz al oído y ella volteó alarmada, ¿De quién se trataba? Era una voz de mujer y por un momento lo pensó.

- _"¿Kikyo?"_ – se preguntó mentalmente.

- _"ten cuidado... Akia es un ser poderoso..."_ – volvió a hablar.

La miko asintió a la vez que la figura de la antigua sirviente de Naraku aparecía entre las sombras.

Fin del capítulo

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Ja, ja, ha sido un poco breve, pero piensen que ahora vienen los líos y las batallas nuevamente, ¡¡parece que jamás podrán estar juntos!! El fic parece agrandarse pero les adelanto... ¡¡¡porque los quiero mucho!!! Que está muy cerca de terminar snif.... ;___; aunque... como ya dije... ¡¡Será un final muuuuuuuuuuuuy feliz!!!!!

Ahora los reviews: ¡¡Son muuuuchos!!

**__**

Kala (atorru@hotmail.com): bueno, amiga, no problem, se me había hecho una bola de Kala's jajajaja, es la verdad, pero que bien, a ver si charlamos por MSN, yo también te agregaré y espero que te siga gustando el fic, graciaaaaaas por dejar review. (Este es del cap. 9) No te olvides de dejar tu e-mail así no me confundo. ^__^ jejejeje.

No sabía que habías dejado otro review, bueno, en realidad este es del cap. 10, y como verás ya he subido el 11 que espero que te guste. Como te dije... te agrego a mi MSN. Besos.

****

Sango Sakura: ya ves... ya estoy actualizando de vuelta, espero que te guste, y gracias por dejarme review. Me alegro muuuuucho ^_~ que te guste mi historia, y que sea una de tus favoritas. Cuenta conmigo cuando lo necesites y sigue leyendo!!!

****

Gaby (Hyatt): hola on-na-tomodachi, ya me faltaban tus reviews en este fic, jejeje, feliz navidad y año nuevo a todos!!!!! Y especialmente a ti, espero que te esperen lindas sorpresas en el futuro porque eres muy buena en lo que llevo de saber de ti. Oye, ¿tienes MSN?

****

Sangoshinjitsu: claro que lo sigo, que bueno que te guste y espero que también este cap loco.

****

Ray: gracias por el review, ¿Qué te pareció el cap.? A mí me gustó bastante aunque ha sido corto... ahora se viene lo mejor.

****

Magdaria-Sayo: muuuuuchas gracias por dejarme tus lindos reviews, sí... la verdad es que algo siempre los tiende a separar, pero no te preocupes porque muy pronto se terminará el fic... ya tengo pensado el final como les dije. Jijiji.

****

Kala: tu si eres mi amiga Kalita-chan no??? Jejejeje, bueno, si eres... ¡¡¡GRACIAS POR TODO!!! **T-O-D-O** Eres una amiga como decimos acá en Argentina de fierro... y me alegro contar con tu apoyo en las malas y también en las buenas. ¡¡Nos vemos!! Y que te siga gustando mi fic, eh!! ¡¡ARRIBA CON EL TUYO!!

****

Chiisana Minako: hola chibi, hacía mucho que no recibía uno tuyo, pero me alegro volver a verte oneechan, ojalá te guste el cap. Que me parece salió mejor que el anterior. ¡¡Y a ver... cuando actualizas!! Si alguien quiere leer un lindo fic de Inuyasha lea.. ¿Una broma? Oki? ¡¡Es genial!!

****

Luzy Akizuki: _No te preocupes por lo que me dices Luzy-chan, te prometo que te sorprenderás muuucho en los próximos caps. si? Ya verás... jejejeje. Me alegro montones que te guste el cap. Y que lo consideres esas cosas que me dices. Y como te dije... con respecto a Kouga es muy probable que las cosas cambien, muahahahahaha! ^__^'' Nos vemos!!_

****


	12. Capitulo 12

¿Porqué siempre algo nos quiere separar?

Capítulo 12: _"Ayuda a tu hermano, sea opresor u oprimido"_

Akia se dejó ver con una tenue luz que apenas cubría su rostro y a su lado, todos, pudieron sentir la presencia de Kohaku mirándolos entre apenado y fiel sirviente. Eso era, como un sirviente de la mujer. 

- con que han venido a buscarme – dijo la ex sierva de Naraku – ilusos, no saldrán vivos de aquí...

- ¡¡Eso lo veremos!! – gritó seriamente enfadado Inuyasha cubriendo con su cuerpo a Kagome. 

- Y proteges a esa humana, Inuyasha. No te será tan sencillo. Pues bien, si deseas acabarme. ¡¡Comencemos!!

Las largas y afiladas uñas la mujer rozaron la mejilla de Inuyasha arrancándole un poco de sangre cuando ambos se lanzaron al ataque. Había furia en los ojos de Akia, el dorado era una mezcla de ira y sed de venganza, mientras que en la mente de Inuyasha se repetían viejas batallas. Le recordaba mucho a Naraku.

- ¡¡Morirás!! – gritó su enemiga tomando aire y separándose de él. - ¡¡Por haberlo asesinado!!

- ¡Feh! Ja, ja, te crees tan poderosa...

Ella expresó una media sonrisa sarcástica a la par que se acercaba al hanyou, junto sus manos y su aura se elevó bastante, también alrededor de él. Inuyasha comenzó a levitar a metros del piso y su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse de manera macabra, espeluznante.

- ¡¡Inuyasha!! – gritó Kagome intentando acercarse pero Miroku la detuvo - ¡¿Qué le sucede?! ¡¡¿Qué le haces?!!

La miko sintió las lagrimas al borde de los ojos cuando vió que algo oprimía la garganta de Inuyasha y él intentaba en vano liberarse con sus garras, el aire comenzaba a faltarle y sus músculos se tensaban cada vez más. 

Akia sonrió malvadamente, por fin podria vengar la muerte de su amado señor Naraku, ella siempre le había querido y él sólo la veía como un ser más a su disposición pero quizás ahora... desde donde estuviera, quizás el infierno, ella le habría demostrado su amor incondicional. Kohaku, que estaba a su lado, veía horrorizado lo que sucedía, pero como él había aprendido a no demostrar sus reacciones su rostro permaneció serio y silencioso.

Una flecha de fulgor dorado rozó la mejilla contraída de la errada mujer, y otra le hirió un brazo haciéndole perder la concentración y cayó bruscamente al suelo cuando otra se incrustó en su costado. 

- ¿qué rayos...? – se quejó mirando en dirección al campo de batalla.

Sus ojos dorados se dilataron al ver la figura de Kagome tensando el arco con otra flecha del mismo brillo y a sus espaldas, como el reflejo en el agua cristalina se encontraba el alma de Kikyo en la misma posición. Los estanques negros del ser espiritual eran profundos, más que en vida, parecía dispuesta a ayudar a su reencarnación, para salvar al ser que alguna vez amó. Y que por culpa del demonio Naraku perdió, y también, por cierta culpa de aquella bruja que la convirtió en un alma de odio, solamente capaz de vagar en busca de seres que no han sido felices, al igual que ella.

- es imposible – susurró Akia.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha cayó de golpe al suelo pero ni Kagome ni Kikyo se movieron de allí. Obviamente la primera sentía la presencia del espíritu, uniendo su aura junto a la suya para derrotar a la mujer. Sango y Miroku corrieron hacia el hanyou, él soltó el bastón que le caracterizaba y se fijó si tenía pulso, aún vivía. Se sintió, en ese momento, realmente miserable al saber que él ya no podía enfrentarse de la misma manera que antes, el hoyo negro había desaparecido de su mano y sólo le quedaban sus dotes de sacerdote budista.

- ¡¡¡Morirás!!! – gritaron Kagome y Kikyo en unísono, a la par que el mitad youkai abría sus bellos ojos dorados y contemplaba ambas figuras. 

- ¡No les será tan fácil! – exclamó Akia formando una especie de hoyo negro como el de Miroku enfrente suyo – nos volveremos a ver, se los prometo, pero esta vez... es hora de marcharme.

Ella y Kohaku desaparecieron por el hoyo que inmediatamente después desapareció.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Sango sacudiendo su mano en el vacio - ¡Kagome! – corrió hacia ella al verla caída en el suelo, tocándose la cabeza - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- _"Te ayudaré siempre, Kagome. Porque eres parte de mí... como yo soy parte de ti... y juntas protegeremos a Inuyasha "_ – dijo la voz de Kikyo en su mente.

- _"Gracias, Kikyo..." – _pensó Kagome y luego miró a la preocupada Taiji – sí, Sango-chan, no ha sido nada. ¡¡Inuyasha!!

La joven de cabellos negros azabaches se acercó a su pareja que continuaba acostado en el suelo, sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los suyos y él sonrió, cuando ella le abrazó con fuerza, undió su rostro en el cuello de Kagome sintiendo sus mechones rozar su nariz provocándole un delicioso cosquilleo y el aroma penetrar en su ser de la manera más encantadora.

- me alegro que estés bien – le susurró ella muy cerca de sus adorables orejitas. – pensé que te perdía.

- jamás me perderás, amor. Ahora, regresemos a la casa de Kaede.

La expresión de Inuyasha era seria, realmente aterró a Kagome al verlo subir sobre Kirara calladamente, alegando también estar cansado ante la queja de Miroku quien se aferró a la cintura de Sango de manera fiel. La miko se hizo lugar y mantuvo a Inuyasha sobre la youkai porque peculiarmente cabeceaba adormiladamente, y Kanna se acurrucó en el cuerpo del monje pervertido, cuyos pensamientos parecían dispersos en el aire.

- _"ese agujero negro..."_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Kagura cuando un demonio atacó de sorpresa a su pareja. Su voz se ahogó en su garganta cuando vió que el pie de Kouga estaba atascado con una de las manos del extraño ente. 

Ella cerró los ojos al ver que el demonio levantaba sus manos espinosas para clavarla sobre el cuerpo inmóvil del lobo youkai. Esperó. Nada sucedía. Al volver a mirar con sus brillantes ojos rojizos una figura sobre Kouga, recibiendo silenciosamente cada ataque.

- ¡¿Quién rayos eres tu?! – gritó el demonio deteniéndose - ¿y porqué interfieres en esta pelea? 

- no dejaré... que le mates... – gimió la mujer de cabellos pelirrojos.

- ¡Ayame! – gritó Kouga abriendo los ojos y saliendo de su sorpresa, encontrándose con las bellas pupilas esmeraldas brillantes.

La joven youkai se colocó en guardia y rápidamente acabó con el demonio, que susurró el nombre de su señora, Akia, antes de morir. 

Kouga miró a los ojos de Ayame, eran diferentes a los que antes había conocido, estaban enmarcados por madurez y cierta dulzura que él nunca había visto reflejada de ese modo.

- Bueno, me voy – dijo quedamente la youkai al ver como Kagura se acercaba a comprobar que Kouga estuviese bien. Su rostro se contrajo al sentir una herida en su pierna, pero intentó avanzar, antes de ser detenida por Kouga. - ¿Qué haces?

- estás herida, mejor ven con nosotros.

- no quiero – se negó – ya sanará...

- ¡¡Niña testaruda!! – se enfadó el muchacho y la levantó por las piernas colocándola en su hombro mientras tomaba a Kagura en sus brazos. ¡¡Claro si era un youkai!! Él podía con ellas dos.

Se puso en marcha hacia la cabaña de Kaede, sintiendo como el incesante pataleo de Ayame se detenía y su cuerpo se relajaba, entregándose quizás, al cansancio. La muchacha había cambiado desde la última vez que la había visto, y aunque no podía negar que seguía siendo igual de atractiva, con sus piernas bien formadas, su cuerpo esbelto y sus curvas que alguna vez se había quedado viendo, él ahora estaba junto a Kagura. Ella llevaba aún prendida de sus rojizos cabellos la flor violácea que él le había obsequiado hacía tiempo. 

Llegaron finalmente, a la aldea de Kaede y entraron en la casita cercana al bosque.

- ¡Al fin están de vuelta! – exclamó Kagome en la entrada al verlos aparecer en el remolino de viento - ¡¡Ayame!! ¿Qué le sucedió?

- Ella salvó a Kouga en una batalla contra un demonio, le cubrió de los ataques. – explicó Kagura bajándose de los brazos de su lobito.

- ¿Crees que puedas curarla, Kagome? – preguntó el youkai visiblemente preocupado, Kagura le miró.

- claro, ven, traéla adentro.

Kagura, sin embargo, se quedó afuera, observando el cielo que estaba atardeciendo. La reacción de Kouga la había sorprendido, ¿Qué era sensación? De pronto, se sentía miserable por no poder compartir como Ayame el impulso de proteger a un ser querido, le era imposible, quizás esa parte de Naraku se lo impedía. Pero ella ni siquiera se había movido al ver a su pareja en problemas, al verlo sufrir, ella simplemente se quedó allí donde él la había quitado, sí... para cuidarla. 

- _"Maldita sea"_ – pensó sintiendo un dolor en su cabeza. Sabía de que se trataba. Ella no podía ser una humana, estaba intentándolo demasiado, no podía intentar sentir. ¿Y porqué Kanna sí podía? – _"Ella al ser una niña puede cambiar... pero yo... pronto desapareceré..."_ – se contestó a sí misma. Sí, pronto abandonaría el mundo que conocía y se esfumaría como el viento, quizás podría hacer algo antes de ello. Despedirse de Kouga.

Entonces, fue cuando el lobo youkai salió de la casa, preocupado. Su ceño estaba fruncido, las heridas en Ayame no eran graves pero sí bastante profundas y sangraban demasiado. Para su suerte, Kagome había detenido la hermorragía y la youkai se recuperaría. Se encontró con la mirada rojiza de la mujer a la que pretendía amar. Sí, pretendía. Él ya no podía negarlo, realmente le dolía pero Kagura, a pesar de ser una hermosa mujer, no estaba en su corazón como lo estaba una verdadera compañera, una persona que le cuidase y que él pudiese cuidar. Con quien compartir. 

- Sabes... – susurró Kagura a su lado – que siempre te querré... pero... ahora... el tiempo se nos acaba.

- ¿nani? – volteó sorprendido Kouga. ¿Qué le sucedía? - ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- me iré...

- ¿A dónde? ¿Doushite ka?

- me iré a algún lugar, yo realmente no sé a donde, quizás... al aire – sonrió – sería bonito. Me voy porque no soy nadie aquí, ni humano, ni youkai, ni siquiera un hanyou. Soy una extensión... que... ugh...

Kagura cayó al piso.

- una extensión que... debe desaparecer – terminó antes de ver el brillo de sus manos.

- ¡No!! – gritó Kouga por instinto.

- sé feliz – susurró ella a su oído besando suavemente su mejilla y sonrió antes de volverse transparente, y desaparecer en una cálida brisa del viento.

Kagome observó todo desde la puerta de la casita recostada en el pecho de Inuyasha que detrás suyo le brindaba su apoyo. La imagen de Kagura se había vuelto totalmente invisible pero por alguna razón, Kouga seguía contemplando sus rojizos ojos sosteniéndose de manera incosciente el beso que ella le había dado, intentando retener esa sensación unos segundos más. Se dejó caer, y suspiró largamente, sintiendo la prensencia en el viento de la mujer que intentó ser algo más que una simple extensión y que se convirtió en algo finalmente, en la brisa suave que meció las hojas de los árboles. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡¡Ah!! – exclamó Kagome suavemente mirando a Inuyasha a su lado, durmiendo tranquilamente. La batalla del día anterior había sido agotadora y el hanyou había resultado un poco herido. Cansado como estaba, cayó rendido entre los brazos de su mujer.

- mmm... – gimió el mitad youkai – no puedes estar quieta, ¿verdad?

- ja, ja Inuyasha.. – se acercó suavemente a besarle los labios – sabes, hoy iré a casa... necesito decirle a mi familia lo del bebé, además, me gustaría hacerme unos chequeos médicos. ¿me acompañarás?

- eh... sí, claro – contestó titubeante mirando de reojo el cielo celeste.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- hoy es luna nueva.

- ow... te convertirás en humano, ¿Qué problema hay?

El hanyou comenzó a vestirse, quizás era mejor que ella permaneciese en su época hasta que él volviese a ser un mitad youkai. Sí, él no quería que Akia aprovechara su flaqueza. O mejor, ambos se tendrían que quedar en el Japón moderno.

- creo que es mejor que nos quedemos en tu época, Kagome, por esta noche. – le dijo sin voltear a verle.

- está bien – aceptó la miko y se alejó a la estancia contigua para ver a los demás.

Shippo estaba cerca de Sango durmiendo tranquilamente mientras que más apartados Kanna se aferraba a Miroku y este sonreía. Se veían bastante bien juntos.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Despierten!!!!! – gritó Inuyasha entrando también.

- Oi, Inuyasha – gimió Shippo dándose vuelta.

- ¡¡Otousan!! – fue la exclamación alegre que lanzó Kanna tirándose a los brazos. Él estrechó el cuerpecito pequeño, y se dejó llevar por esa calidez agradable que le invadió al sentirlo. En algún momento quizás, el sentiría en sus brazos a su hijo.

Kagome, por alguna extraña razón, sabía lo que su adorado hanyou estaba pensando y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios proveniente directa de su corazón.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡INUYASHAAAAAA!!!!!!! – se escuchó de pronto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién es? – preguntó el mitad humano saliendo fuera de la casa, se trataba de Jaken y Rin, ambos venían corriendo mientras un demonio les perseguía. Inutilmente el fiel sirviente de Sesshomaru usó su báculo con las dos cabezas pero el monstruo se rió de él.

- ¡¡¡¡Auxilio!!! – gritó la pequeña.

Inuyasha no tenía porqué salvarlos, pero aún así, no podía dejar que ese youkai se comiera a una niña que era totalmente indefensa y aparte de las peleas de él con su hermano. Rápidamente desenvainó su espada y la cabeza de su atacante cayó al suelo en un mar de su propia sangre. Lo sujetó por la piel y lo arrastró hacia el bosque, los aldeanos podrían asustarse si veían al enorme y asqueroso bicho.

Cuando volvió, Kagome consolaba a Rin que lloraba desesperadamente mientras Jaken miraba callado.

- no te preocupes Rin, te ayudaremos – le dijo la miko acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad.

- ¿lo prometes? 

- por supuesto – sonrió.

- Kagome-chan es una gran madre – comentó Sango haciendo que la aludida se sornojara.

- Tú también serías una gran madre – dijo Miroku colocando una mano donde no debía - ¿no quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

- ¡¡¡¡HOUSHI HENTAI!!!! – le gritó la taiji pegándole con su hiraikotsu, el muchacho realmente no cambiaba, con maldición o sin ella - ¬¬** oye, ya no tienes porqué hacer esas propuestas... ya no tienes la maldición...

- ^//^ je, je pero para mí es un placer proponerle a usted, Sango-sama.

Ella no respondió nada, pero le dirigió una alegre mirada ácida, ocultando el leve rubor en sus mejillas. Era injusto que él pudiese causar tantos efectos en ella, su piel ardía cuando le veía sonreír, aveces le sorprendía observando sus perlas aún enrolladas alrededor de su mano y había tantas cosas reflejadas en sus bellos ojos azulados que ese maldito sonrojo aparecía sin que ella le llamase. Su simple media sonrisa o esos adorables aros que adornaban su oreja izquierda eran sencillamente hermosos. 

Sango se vió descubierta por la mirada tentadora del houshi y ella se alejó a ayudarle a Kagome con la pequeña Rin. Miroku la siguió con la mirada, su bella Sango.. siempre tan bien arreglada, tan alejada de él, y aunque era su culpa adoraba decirle esas cosas, sus golpes se asemejaban a caricias en los últimos tiempos. ¿tendría que conformarse con eso? Quizás sí, pero no le importaba, porque por lo menos aspiraría a reflejarse en los estanques marrones, dislumbrarse con el pestañear coqueto o sentir su aroma delicioso que emanaba de su largo y brillante cabello. Se conformaría con admirar de lejos ese cuerpo que le atormentaba por la noche por el cual su mente le acusaba de olvidarse que era un houshi. ¡¡Lo olvidaría todo por ella!!

- ¿Porqué los perseguía ese youkai? – le preguntó Inuyasha al sapo sirviente mientras lo levantaba de la ropa.

- oi, Inuyasha... bájame – suplicó y el hanyou le tuvo compasión – lo que sucede es que mi amito está en problemas y aunque sé que se enfadará por haber venido a pedirte auxilio... ¡no había nadie más!

- ¿Qué le pasó a Sesshomaru? – preguntó Kagome sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Rin.

- El señor Sesshomaru de Rin está preso – alegó Rin con voz tímida – una mujer usó sus poderes y le intentó ahorcar, él no podía liberarse... aunque intentara transformarse en youkai.

- es cierto, sus ojos se volvieron rojos pero aún así no pudo convertirse en nada – les dijo Jaken preocupado por su amo y señor – además, esa mujer lo levantó en el aire y desapareció.

- ¿desapareció? – preguntó Miroku - ¿Acaso se fue por un agujero negro?

- ¡¡¡Si!!! ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

- ¡¡AKIA!!

Todos se quedaron pensando y el silencio se hizo doloroso, porque Rin comenzó a sollozar suavemente.

- no te preocupes – la consoló nuevamente Kagome – todo estará bien. ¿inuyasha?

- Debemos ir por Sesshomaru. – finalizó.

Entonces, Kouga y Ayame salieron de la casita, ella parecía estar mucho mejor pues su afirmación fue acompañarles y vengar sus heridas ante la mujer que había comandado a ese demonio para herirla y asesinar a su querido lobo youkai. Él, por su parte, simplemente la acompañaría, no deseaba que le sucediese nada malo, sus ojos azulados fijos en el camino del bosque, sintió la brisa que acariciaba sus mejillas.

- _"Gracias Kagura, por darme esta oportunidad" _- pensó mirando de reojo la sonrisa enmarcada en el rostro de Ayame, tal vez ella también le daría una oportunidad. Aunque tantas veces la rechazó, ¿Sería su turno de ser rechazado?

El sol iluminaba todo el Sengoku y Kagome podía sentir la lejana presencia de Akia aguardando su asistencia al último combate, también era previsible que Inuyasha olía el aroma de su hermano mayor y que asistirían a esa batalla, la cual definiría no sólo su futuro sino la época de paz en toda la era.

****

Fin del capítulo

__

Bueno, se acerca el final del fic, sé que les será muy inesperado pero espero que les guste. Igualmente, sabrán que ahora se enfrentarán a una gran batalla y que Akia es tan poderosa que incluso Sesshomaru ha caído. Les cuento, que recién en el próximo cap. Sabrán porqué, jejeje. Nos vemos, pero antes los reviews:

****

Belen: como verás, Kikyo ayudó bastante y lo seguirá haciendo. Te explico brevemente el porque de su actitud. Kikyo amó, antes de su muerte, mucho a Inuyasha y estaba dispuesta a renunciar de ser miko para estar con él, de ser una mujer común y corriente. Pero con todo el entredicho su alma se llenó de odio, cuando se fusionó con el Go shinboku todo ese odio se disolvió y se convirtio en la misma mujer de antes, que seguirá amando a Inuyasha por toda la eternidad, pero ya se resignó a él y le entregó con su renuncia la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a Kagome. Por eso también la ayuda, porque además, si Kagome es feliz con él, es como si una parte de ella lo fuera. ¿puedes entenderlo? Yo veo de esta forma a Kikyo, porque no hay personas malas, pero sí personas que han errado el camino y después de todo, todos tenemos algo de mal. Es el yin y el yan.

****

SangoSakura: me alegro que te guste el cap. Y lamento haberlo terminado así pero es que me encanta dejarle suspenso. Nos vemos, un beso.

****

Kala (atorru@hotmail.com): me alegro que te guste el cap. Y espero como siempre que este también.

****

Kala (kala_fiction@hotmail.com): me alegro por ti que estés tan contenta, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre y tu fic, aunque me he olvidado de dejar review, está siempre genial. Nos estamos viendo por MSN como siempre y te cuento que mi fic se termina ;_; no te preocupes, no se librarán tan fácil de mí, ya volveré muahahahaha y seré montones. ^___^

****

Sayo: verdad? Es que el título me vino en un sueño, je, je. En cuanto a Kikyo ya expliqué el porqué de su actitud y si con él cap. Que viene no termina de arreglar todo lo que se mandó no sé que lo hará, ya lo verán, jajaja. Bueno, gracias por el review.

Eso es todo. JA NE

Nos vemos, les quiere muchio

Sumire-chan J 

Miko no ai 

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	13. Capitulo 13

¿Porqué siempre algo nos quiere separar?

**__**

Capítulo 13:_"La vida es una larga lección de humildad"_

Los ojos dorados de Akia miraron a las dos mujeres que tenía frente a ella, una de ellas era la esencia de Kikyo armada con un arco y flecha que quizás sólo estaba para apoyar a Kagome, la otra, en caso de que se debilitara, su cuerpo transparente brillaba y el de la muchacha tenía una herida que ella misma había causado.

La batalla había comenzado al instante en que ellos llegaron al antiguo castillo de Naraku, primero habían logrado liberar a Shesshomaru. Inuyasha se había escabullido acabando con unos zombies que estaban bajo su poder y había deshecho las redes que se tejían junto al cuerpo de su hermano, luego Kagome se había adelantado lanzando flechas, siempre con la presencia de la antiguo miko cuidando sus espaldas. ¿Quién diría que ambas formaban un dúo en batalla? Akia logró lanzar un hechizo causándole una miserable magulladura en su rostro.

- ¿porqué no te rindes? - la instó el hanyou de cabellos plateados.

- ¿y porqué no te mueres? - le contestó furiosa, volteó hacia dentro de la residencia, hacia Kohaku - ve...

- pe... lo siento, Akia-san, enseguida - no podía negarse a ella, porque siempre le había protegido, pero su hermana...

*~*~*~*~*~*Recuerdo*~*~*~*~*~*

- todos tenemos miedo alguna vez - habló la voz suave de Sango. - pero el enfrentarlo con tenacidad, marca nuestro carácter.

- hermana, has cambiado mucho pero sigues siendo igual de seria. - le respondió Kohaku con una sonrisa.

- gracias, hermanito...

*~*~*~*~*~*Fin del recuerdo*~*~*~*~*~*

El niño, sin pensarlo más, tomó su kusari-gama, y se adelantó hacia ellos, balanceó varias veces su arma entre sus manos hasta que por fin adoptó una posición de pelea extraña. ¿Qué? ¿Iba a pelear contra ellos? Unos zombies aparecieron a sus lados, seguramente, eran una especie de apoyo.

- Kohaku, ¿porqué haces esto? - intervino Sango.

- si no quieres luchar huye hermana, pero yo... tengo ese destino - susurró el niño.

El muchacho prácticamente se avalanzó hacia Inuyasha que sólo tuvo tiempo de desenvainar la Tessusaiga y defenderse, no quería atacarlo, sabía que Sango sufriría mucho si él llegaba a morir.

- Eres un baka Inuyasha - gritó Kouga apareciendo de la nada, él y Ayame se había mantenido alejados pero ya era hora de que interfirieran en la batalla. ¿o no? Se dispuso a pelear con algunos zombies, mientras la youkai protegía a los demás.

A todo esto, Sesshomaru observaba quieto y callado, aquella mujer podía controlar a los de sangre youkai, así que como a él lo había manipulado también podía hacerlo con su baka hermano menor. Rin le miró inquieta, ¿en qué pensaría? ¿Porqué Kohaku peleaba contra ellos? Las millones de preguntas que asaltaban su mente murieron allí mismo al ver a su querido señor Sesshomaru en una posición tan pensativa, que de pronto se puso de pie tomándola del cuello.

- ugh... qué... pasa... s..e...ñ...o.r... Ses...sh...o... - susurró sintiendo como él apretaba más su cuello frágil.

- ¡¡Sesshomaru!! - gritó Kagome espanta - deja a Rin, ¿Qué pasa?

- _"Akia puede controlar la sangre youkai"_- explicó Kikyo en su mente.

- ¡¡Aléjense!! O Hagan algo - se alteró él youkai - no controlo mi cuerpo, es esa mujer.

Miroku intentó detenerlo con su shakujo, pero él lo lanzó lejos de un manotón sosteniendo con la otra aún, el cuello de Rin, poco a poco la respiración de la niña se iba acabando, su rostro fue palideciendo y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios muy lentamente.

- si... e...mpre... lo... quise... m..u..c..h..o.. s...e...ñ..or... Ses...shoma...ru...- susurró instantes antes de cerrar los ojos definitivamente.

- no, no, Rin - protestó él ahogando las lágrimas que sentía, su protegida, la pequeña humana que había llegado a su corazón acababa de morir por sus propias manos, sus horrorozas garras manchadas de sangre - no... per...doname...

Kagome se horrorizó apretando firmemente su arco y Kikyo, que estaba detrás de ella, frunció el seño.

- _"Hay algo malo aquí"_- pensó observando a sesshomaru lanzar el cuerpo sin vida de la niña a un costado. Su sirviente lo miró incrédulo antes de que las garras del youkai lo alcanzaran y acabaran con su vida.

- ¡¡haz algo!! - le reclamó Kagome - intenta controlarte.

Por su parte, Inuyasha esquivaba los ataques de Kohaku, y también los de los zombies. Se detuvo bruscamente, había una luna radiante, ¿Acaso se había equivocado de fecha? ¡Estaba seguro que esa noche era luna nueva! Miró a Kikyo y esta le devolvió una sonrisa. En su momento de confusión, uno de ellos, le lanzó unas garras envenenadas, él las esquivó zaltando causando que las mismas impactaran en el pequeño hermano de la taiji que estaba detrás de él, a punto de asestarle un golpe con su kusari-gama. El niño cayó de golpe al suelo, sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba por la sangre que emanaba la herida, la respiración se le dificultó velozmente.

- ¡¡hermano!! - gritó Sango acercándose, viéndose detenida por Sesshomaru que la tomó de la mano rápidamente y se la dobló hacia atrás, produciéndole un dolor agudo, un gemido se escapó convirtiéndose en grito. - ¡¡Onegai!! Ayuden a Kohaku.

Él miró hacia Akia, como pidiendo auxilio.

- eres débil, así no funcionan las cosas - susurró esta negando relacionarse con él.

- hermanito... - gimió la taijiya.

Kagome se sintió impotente, no podía ayudarlo teniendo a Sesshomaru en medio, le lanzó una flecha agilizando la situación, logrando que soltara a Sango. La taiji se arrastró hacia donde estaba el monje, que la asió contra él, no... no iba a perderla nuevamente. La apretó contra sí lo más que pudo, negándole ver como su hermano contraía el rostro y moría finalmente. ¿Porqué tanto dolor y tantas muertes? Se preguntaba el houshi, aferrado al cuerpo de su Sango.

- no me dejes... - le suplicó en un intento de separarse de ella.

- tu tampoco, tengo miedo, houshi-sama... Miroku, esta vez, tengo miedo de que no podamos salir bien.

- saldremos bien, lo prometo, porque te amo, sango.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó incrédula.

Quizás no era el mejor momento, quizás las cosas estaban saliendo mal y una declaración apresurada sólo causaría angustia para ambos, pero al menos, allí estaba esa confesión de amor del houshi.

- soy un hentai siempre, lo sé, y a la vez soy un monje, dos cosas que me impiden amarte, pero en el corazón no se manda, y los sentimientos y sensaciones que me unen a usted señorita Sango no los puedo cambiar, por eso le amo, te amo.

- ¡oh Miroku! - exclamó ella poniéndose de pie y secándose las lágrimas - no digas más, yo también te amo, y aunque este no es el momento adecuado, me gustaría estar junto a ti por toda la eternidad.

- igual yo, por siempre seré tuyo, Sango - cerró la distancia que anulaba su contacto y la besó, fue un beso rápido porque Sesshomaru se recuperaba de la flecha lanzada por Kagome y se acercaba, pero no menos hermoso y dulce que los demás, el primer beso de ambos, intenso.

Sesshomaru tomó el cuerpo de Ayame entre sus manos y la empujó hacia el suelo, ella intentó en vano levantarse pero el youkai estaba sobre ella, sus garras se incrustaron en su piel, y la sangre que emanó de ella se llevó lo poco de su vida. Kouga sintió un nudo en la garganta y un quejido se escapó de sus labios entreabiertos mientras se acercaba a zancadas hacia el lord youkai. La mano libre de Sesshomaru le alzó del cuello apretando con fuerza, mostrándole a la youkai de ojos verdes, como su pareja moría lentamente, ella chilló poniéndose de pie y golpeando su cuerpo con fuerza, Él la golpeó. Kouga quedó lentamente sin vida, y la atención la tuvo Ayame. Sus manos se undieron en su estómago y golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo, quitándole, rápidamente, la vida.

Kagome observó todo.

- ¡¡Cruel!! - gritó enojada, sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos - ¡¡¡HAZ ALGO SESSHOMARU!!! - le ordenó - maldita sea... haz algo...

- no puedo - susurró él.

Por su parte, Inuyasha miraba a su hermano, había acabado con el último zombie y tampoco quitaba la vista de Akia.

- es tu culpa - amenazó a la de ojos dorados.

- ¿y qué puedo decir...? - exclamó esta con desdeño y una risa malvada.

- te mataré - gruñó.- porque todas estar muertes, son tu culpa.

- ¡¡Noo!!

El grito lo sacó de su estado de furia, Sango yacía en el suelo con un corte profundo en su espalda, Kikyo trató en vano de curarle las heridas, sus poderes sólo funcionaban como un apoyo, al haberse convertido en espíritu para no dañar a más nadie. Ya no podía atacar, sólo ayudar a kagome, esta, en cambió, intentó sanar la abertura que emanaba sangre, y que Miroku intentaba alivianar con palabras suaves al oído de la taijiya. Sesshomaru rió ante la escena y levantó al houshi del cuello, como antes lo había hecho con Rin,

¿No estaba sucediendo todo muy rápido? Sí, miró a Kikyo suplicante, rogándole que su Kagome soportara un poco más, mientras él acababa con Akia. La mujer le enseñó sus filosas uñas y él se aferró a su espada.

Hizo varios ataques, pero ella se movía con agilidad impidiendo que le tocase. Su cuerpo resistió uno que otro golpe de la Tessusaiga hasta que al fin trastabilló en su carrera, Inuyasha volteó, a la par, viendo como su miko adorada de cabellos negros golpeaba el pecho de su hermano, el cuerpo de Miroku estaba a un lado, pegado al de Sango, se había arrastrado hacia allí, tomando suavemente la mano de la taiji con la última fuerza que le quedaba.

Sesshomaru levantó a Kagome de la ropa.

- kagome, resiste - le habló Kikyo - Inuyasha está a punto de matar a Akia.

- ya no puedo más - gimió - dile... que siempre lo amaré.

- no, no, no - le forzó la miko acercándose a ella cuando Sesshomaru se sacó una flecha clavada en su hombro y la lanzó lejos, caminando lentamente hacia ella - debes aguantar...

- dile... que estaremos unidos por siempre, que le amaré aún cuando ya no esté con él y que siento mucho - sollozó - lo de mi niño...

- oh no... ¡¡No te dejes vencer!!

Kikyo estaba enfadada, ¿cómo podía ella ser tan cobarde? ¡¡Tenía que aguantar más por el hanyou que amaba!! Si su amor había soportado el odio de décimas de años, ¿porqué no podía aguantar las heridas unos minutos más?

Inuyasha no conocía las respuestas, sólo las palabras de su Kagome, estaba débil, lo sabía, había consumido todas sus energías en las flechas que le había lanzado a Sesshomaru y este, con inmensos cortes en todo su cuerpo, se acercaba a ella, inmune aún. Enterró su espada a un lado del cuerpo de Akia.

- deja de controlar a mi hermano.

- nunca... antes de morir yo... morirá esa mujer - gruñó la malvada.

Sesshomaru levantó sus garras a la par que Inuyasha alzaba su espada sobre la cabeza de Akia, quien diese el primer golpe aseguraría la vida y la muerte. Kikyo cerró los ojos con fuerza, el cruel destino...

**__**

Fin del capítulo

No hago mucho alboroto y comienzo con los reviews, ok?

****

ChibiKagome_chan:gracias chibi, no importa, al fin mandaste mensaje, jiji, yo tampoco puedo leer mucho y cuando lo hago me bajo los caps. en un disquette y luego de que los leo tengo que volver a entrar en ff.net a dejar un review, es un lío. Espero que te guste el cap.

****

Lou_asuka:ya sabrás todas tus dudas, además, ¿crees que todo pueda acabar así? ¡¡El proximo cap. es el último allí lo veremos!! Ojalá te guste y me dejes tu mensajito, Kikyo se está reinvindicando, ¿¿no crees??

****

Kala:gracias por todo mi querida Kalita-chan, sabes que siempre me ayudas en todo y por eso te quiero tanto. Y sip, el siguiente es el ultimo cap. y solo lo subiré (como soy muy malvada) si tengo 10 reviews, claro... si es que quieren que lo suba antes, si no tendrán que esperar un poco más. Estoy en mi etapa de malvada... juaz, no me preguntes. Pero contigo no, a ti te quiero, así que contigo no soy malvada, jojojo (etapa Megumi)

****

Kilala: ¿Qué tal lo de Miroku y Sango? Ojalá que te hay gustado y muuuuchas gracias por tu review.

****

Kala (**atorru@hotmail.com****):**gracias por el mensaje y sip... ojalá que salga todo bien, ya el próximo cap. está hecho y verán que algo los va a sorprender, estoy segura. Bueno, un beso, nos vemos en el MSN.

****

SangoSakura:me alegro que te haya gustado, el romance me está afectando, jijiji, me estoy volviendo cada vez más adicta al amor. Es broma. Pero les hace bien a los fics, un poco de romance. Y bueh! Amiga, ya sabes que te quiero y me sigues mandando tus mensajes, ok?

****

Leidy:gracias por el review, y que bueno que cuento con tu apoyo, ya verás que se termina, ¡lástima! Jijiji, no te olvides de dejar mensaje, sip? Espero que también te guste el final.

Y bien, eso es todo, y se termina el fic, pero no se preocupen, porque no será la última vez que me vean por estos lados. Estoy comenzando un fic de Inuyasha más, un Universo Alterno, ojalá les guste a todos cuando lo suba.

Un beso gigaaaaante.

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	14. Capitulo 14 final, muchas gracias

¿Porqué siempre algo nos quiere separar?

**__**

Capítulo 14: _"La palabra es libre, la acción es muda y la obediencia es ciega"_

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Nooooooo!!!!!!!! - gritó cierto hanyou de ojos dorados y cabello plateado penetrando con su espada el cuerpo de Akia, la mujer gimió de dolor volteando a ver la escena continua, sonrió malvada y finalmente murió.

- Kagome, despierta - le pidió Kikyo con lágrimas en los ojos que recorrieron su rostro cristalinamente, era la primera vez que lloraba - no debes morir, ¿qué pensará entonces de mí Inuyasha? No pude protegerte.

- pensará que fuiste buena... porque lo intentaste - susurró ella con una sonrisa.

- ¡¡Kagome no!! ¡¡Por favor resiste!! - gritó Inuyasha arrastrando su espada hasta allí, el cuerpo de Akia se había desvanecido de la misma manera que el de Kagura y que el de Naraku, se disolvió en el aire de forma oscura y asquerosa. - no me dejes... no me dejes.

La mano fría de la miko rozó la mejilla de Inuyasha, secando las lágrimas que caían unas tras otras, quitándole suavemente cada rastro húmedo, sonrió con dulzura y suspiró, sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba de su cuerpo en cada herida.

- perdoname...

- no, debes continuar, ¿Porqué me dejas ahora? ¡¡No lo hagas!! 

Kagome volteó a ver el cuerpo de Miroku junto al de Sango, sus amigos, Shippo se enfadaría con ella por no regresar y despedirse, pero ya no tenía más fuerzas, ya no aguantaba más. A un lado, Rin... Sesshomaru jamás se perdonaría el asesinar un ser que era querido para él, Jaken, incluso, su fiel sirviente, significaba algo. Y Kouga y Ayame, que por fin encontraban un poco de amor terminasen con ese destino tan cruel y horrible, su rostro se contrajo por unos segundos.

- te amaré por toda la eternidad, mi querido Inuyasha - susurró cerrando, finalmente, sus hermosos ojos castaños.

El silencio se volvió carne en el momento, mientras Kikyo rezaba al lado de los cuerpos, Inuyasha lo interrumpió bruscamente soltando un grito desgarrador que aterró a todo Sengoku, incluso al mismo Sesshomaru. Este se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de Rin, tomó una de sus manitos entre la suyas, grandes, fuertes. ¿porqué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? Una idea vino a su mente de la nada, sacó su espada de su vaina, pero esta estaba destrozada.

- maldita bruja - murmuró. Se acercó a su hermano que se encontraba en un estado de shock y descontrol insuperable.

- vete - gruñó Inuyasha, tomando entre sus manos su Tessusaiga.

El material de la espada penetró en su pecho lenta y dolorosamente, la sangre se deslizó por ella goteando hacia el suelo, donde el hanyou se desplomó, sin sentido, sus ojos dorados apenas entreabiertos. ¿De qué servía la vida sin Kagome? Sin la mujer que había cambiado todo su ser enseñándole que él mismo era importante simplemente siendo él y que todo podía ir bien si él lo pensaba. ¿Porqué tanto sufrimiento para ella?

- Inuyasha... - susurró Kikyo acercándose a su cuerpo.

- yo... te amé... - gimió el hanyou - pero... amaré... a Kag..ome... siem...pre...

- lo sé, Inuyasha, por eso, sé feliz - sonrió cerrando sus ojos, así el mitad youkai abandonó el Sengoku, su vida se transformó en aire y su corazón ya no latió más.

- Supongo que estarás feliz ahora - dijo Sesshomaru con voz trémula.

- callate - le miró gélidamente - ¿Quieres volver a ver a la niña o no?

- ¿Qué?

- Sólo cierra tus ojos...

Sesshomaru la miró con curiosidad, pero si ella podía permitirla ver a su Rin una vez más, haría todo lo que ella quisiera, cerró los ojos lentamente, concentrándose en la pequeña, así, finalmente, todo se volvió oscuridad y su cuerpo se desplamó al suelo.

- _"la vida les trajo infelicidad... la maldad siempre tiene esas consecuencias, que despierten y que la pesadilla termine, dioses, a cambio, Kami, ofrezco mi alma y mis poderes, no es mucho, pero es una ofrenda a Buda, para que las almas de estos seres encuentren la felicidad..."_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Cuando los sueños se vuelven intensos, la magia les da la oportunidad de convertirlos en realidad, y las palomas de la felicidad vuelan hacia ellos, porque la vida no se acaba cuando la maldad triunfa en un lapso de tiempo. Las burbujas se rompen y los sonidos son música en el viento"

- ¡¡RIN!! - gritó Sesshomaru envuelto en sudor.

- ¿Le pasa algo señor Sesshomaru? - preguntó una muchacha entrando en el cuarto, su cuerpo apenas cubierto por una yukata liviana de color oliva.

- ¿Rin? - preguntó él extrañado.

- ¿Cómo ha podido reconocerme señor? Jaken no lo logró. ¡¡Es que simplemente no sé qué ha pasado!! - contestó ella dando vueltas, de una mañana a la otra, su cuerpo infantil había cambiado, su cabello castaño caía desordenadamente sobre sus hombros, rozando su espalda, sus ojos con ese brillo tan especial y sus pechos... Inmediatamente, Sesshomaru supo que sus pensamientos iban por el lado equivocado, se mordió la lengua y la miró con intensidad.

¿Qué era lo correcto? Lo que le habían enseñado a creer o lo que realmente sentía, tomó uno de los brazos cercanos de la muchacha y la atrajo a su cuerpo imponente, magestuoso, la sentó en su regazo acariciando sus cabellos sin decir palabra alguna, ella estaba, por su parte, estupefacta, sin poder dejar salir su voz.

- pe... - comenzó pero él cayó sus palabras con sus labios sobre los de ella, la controló en un beso apasionado e intenso.

Él introdujo sus manos entre su yukata, posando también las garras, con cuidado para no dañarla, en su cintura, estrecha, atrayéndola cada vez más, hasta que estuvo sobre ella, sintiendo como iba correspondiendo a su beso con la ingenuidad de una joven inocente.

- ay, amo Sesshomaru - susurró Jaken cerrando la puerta del cuarto - ya sabía yo que esa miko iba a lograr algo bueno con esto. ¬¬ por lo menos ya no me regañará tanto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Ssshh... duerme... - susurró una voz al oído de cierto joven de cabellos plateados, que se movía en su lecho aconcojadamente.

El gruñó levemente cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su rostro, algo húmedo acariciando sus labios, abrió lentamente sus ojos dorados para comprobar unos castaños mirándolo intensamente, y unos labios acariciando los suyos.

- Kagome... - susurró.

- ¿Y a quién más esperabas? - bromeó ella con una sonrisa, llevaba puesto un kimono de miko, y su cabello caía sobre uno de sus hombros, su mirada había cambiado.

Se levantó bruscamente, palpando el cuerpo de la joven mujer descubriéndolo en perfectas condiciones, ¿Qué rayos había sucedido? ¡¡él había muerto!! Por ella.. porque ella estaba muerta también, y todos los demás...

Volteó a ver al cuarto, una luz tenue penetraba por la puerta entreabierta de la casa de Kaede, Sango estaba barriendo la entrada mientras que regañaba a Miroku por no decirle antes que la quería, podía escuchar sus conversaciones desde allí. Volvió rápidamente su vista a la miko de sus sueños, la atrajó velozmente hacia él, acostándola en la cama bien pegada a su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor que emanaba su piel y que le producía la gloriosa sensación de desearla cada vez más. Pasó una mano a su vientre levemente abultado.

- Aún está allí... - suspiró ella.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó sin entender - yo estaba muerto, tú también, ¡Todos!

- Kikyo se sacrificó por volvernos a la vida - explicó- hoy Jaken vino a decirnos.

- ¿Jaken?

- sí, nos vino a informar que Sesshomaru y Rin estan bien también y que ella, bueno, ¡¡Ha crecido!! ¿puedes creerlo? - le comentó ella - Kikyo ha hecho algo muy bueno.

- ella cambió mucho.

- Inuyasha... ella realmente te amó, si no... todo lo que hizo jamás lo habría hecho.

El hanyou lo comprendía, por kami que sabía que Kikyo lo amó en un tiempo pero las cosas habían cambiado y él ahora estaba enamorado de una joven miko que se desvanecía entre sus brazos.

- pero te amo a ti - alegó acercándola más. - ¿y tu? ¿Me amas?

- ay, Inuyasha que cosas preguntas - le retó ella - por supuesto que te amo, te adoro mi querido hanyou.

Él undió sus manos en sus cabellos, asiéndola por la cintura y besándola con pasión y deseo, sus lenguas se juntaron furiosas, debido al tiempo que no tenían de encontrarse, el destino por fin les daba un poco de más. Inuyasha se puso sobre ella cuando una toz grave se escuchó cerca.

- o_o ¡¡Inuyasha!! - exclamó Kouga enconrando una escena que no esperaba ver.

- ¬¬ lobo mentecato, tenías que ser tu...

- ¬¬ y no vine a verte a ti - alegó - sólo vine porque Ayame quería conversar con Kagome...

- ¿ayame? Sí voy - dijo ella, volteó a besar a Inuyasha - me esperas - bajó la voz sensualmente - que tenemos que terminar lo que comenzamos, ni pienses que vas a dejarme así, jijiji.

- O_o kagome... - susurró Kouga asombrado, claro que con sus orejas había escuchado todo, ¡despues de todo era un youkai!

- ¿y tu qué Kouga? - le preguntó Inuyasha - ¬¬ ¿has hecho algo productivo con esa youkai?

- por supuesto ^_^ - sonrió - ¬¬ no soy tan torpe y lento como tú.

- ::¬¬:: grrr....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- oi, Kagome, soy muy feliz - comentó Ayame sentada sobre el pasto verde, a su lado estaban la miko de cabellos negros y la taijiya.

- yo también, jamás esperé que todo acabara así...

- fue muy sorpresivo 

- ¿en qué piensas? - le preguntó Sango con curiosidad.

- ya regreso - fue lo único que recivió de respuesta, porque Kagome salió corriendo.

Mientras caminaba hacia el Go Shinboku su mente regresó días atrás, cuando la relación de Inuyasha y ella no existía, ni mucho menos un hijo en camino, se tocó el vientre casi por reacción, sería hermoso traer al mundo un niño de ambos, ella le cuidaría, le amaría. ¡¡E Inuyasha sería un perfecto padre!! Antes de que el hanyou despertara, había salido de visita a su casa, su madre casi se desmayó al escuchar la noticia, pero poniendo su típica sonrisa salió en búsqueda de lana y agujas para hacerle ropita al bebé. 'Ay mamá' había exclamado Kagome al verla correr por toda la casa, al igual que Souta y el abuelo, todos estaban felices. Ella, por su parte, estaba ansiosa por que Inuyasha la viera nuevamente.

Sus manos tocaron la corteza del árbol sagrado.

- ¿eres feliz? - susurró una voz femenina a su lado.

La miko se volteó encontrando el rostro de rasgos suaves y armoniosos de Kikyo, sus ojos brillaban en contraste con su cuerpo transparente.

- gracias - le dijo Kagome sin ocultar una sonrisa.

- sabía que vendrías, hoy... es mi último día vagando por el Sengoku, marcharé al otro mundo.

- has saldado tus deudas, y redimido tus pecados.

- Sí, pero aún así... no estoy segura que mi alma sea totalmente aceptada por Kamisama, por eso... la entregué también en ofrenda por su felicidad. - hizo una pausa acercándose al árbol. ¡Cuantos recuerdos en él! - sé feliz Kagome y haz feliz a Inuyasha, porque, aunque esté en el otro mundo, seguiré pensando en él y rogando por un poco de su cariño.

- ¡No hace falta! - exclamó inmediatamente la embarazada - tu ya tienes su cariño, aunque no amor, es cariño al fin.

- lo sé... - susurró - sólo... hazlo feliz y yo estaré rezando por ustedes en el otro mundo. Adiós Kagome, adiós Inuyasha.

El cuerpo de la antigua miko se desvaneció en el aire y Kagome volteó a ver a los arbustos, el hanyou de ojos dorados se veía angustiado, se quedó por segundos en silencio observando el árbol con nostalgia, hasta que al fin la tomó entre sus brazos rodeándola por detrás, apoyando su rostro entre su hombro y su cuello, y aspirando ese aroma intoxicante que alguna vez había dicho odiar. Pero no era así. Ese aroma era delicioso, un olor cálido al igual que la sensación que emitía su Kagome.

- han pasado muchas cosas... - susurró él a su oído.

- pero aún creo verte dormido aquí, con una flecha en tu corazón y tus cabellos cayendo hacia el piso - le contestó Kagome con voz suave - Tienes razón, han pasado tantas cosas desde aquel día...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡¡Mou Miroku!! - exclamó Sango dándole un golpe con su hiraikotsu, el monje pervertido no se deshacía de sus mañas.

- oi, Sango, tú sabes que te amo, no hay otra razón para que no te toque - le explicó él con un guiño travieso.

- eres exasperante.

- no sé como lo aguantas, Sango - se burló Ayame cubierta por los brazos de Kouga, recostó su cabeza en su pecho abrigada por la calidez de estar juntos - te quise siempre, mi querido youkai.

- y yo... aunque intenté negarlo.

- Vamos Sango, mira como Ayame deja que Kouga la toque...

- ¡¡Pero es que Kouga no es ningún hentai como tu!! - aspetó ella, mas sonrió inmediatamente rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y acercándole a ella - aunque eso es lo que más me ha atraído de ti.

- ^__^ no hacía falta que te negaras tanto - susurró él a su oído.

- ¬¬ tu no cambias más.

Sango volvió a susurrarle un 'te amo' muy suave al oído y le selló los labios con un beso, quizás Miroku jamás cambiase pero esas eran las cosas de las que ella se había enamorado. ¿porqué pretendería cambiarlas?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ... pero todos somos muchos más felices ahora - terminó Kagome atrayéndolo hacia ella, le besó la nariz con cuidado - y yo te amo mucho más.

- yo también, Kagome, cada día te amaré más. A ti y a nuestro cachorro. Espero ser un buen padre para con él.

- lo serás... estoy segura - sonrió la miko mirando las ramas del Go Shingoku extendiéndose hacia arriba, imponentes, magestuosamente melancólicas, como aquel día de sus quince años...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**__**

3 años después...

- no entiendo como ha crecido tanto - comentó sango mirando a la 'criatura' correr de un lado a otro huyendo de Shippo.

- yo tampoco Sango, pero Inuyasha dice que es normal, porque es un hanyou fuerte y sano, así que está bien su crecimiento, piensa que sólo tiene 3 años - explicó Kagome mirando a su 'pequeño' niño correr hacia ella.

- ¡¡mamá!! ¿Cuándo vendrá papá?

- Akeru-chan, está en la casa de tu tio Sesshomaru, es que él le convocó y tenía que ir solo - se volteó hacia Sango - no sé que habrá querido Sesshomaru, pero no deja de preocuparme que haya requerido la asistencia de Inuyasha.

- es raro, pero me imagino que será algo bueno...

- eso espero...

Akeru, el joven hijo de Kagome e Inuyasha había crecido con el paso de los años, convirtiéndose en un niño vivaz y valiente, el carácter heredado de ambos padres, con unos deliciosos ojos grisáceos brillantes y el cabello negro bastante corto, contrastaban en su piel blanca como la misma nieve, junto con sus bellas orejitas sonrosadas que no desaparecían, salvo, en luna nueva, cuando compartía los cambios de humor con su padre. Kagome, así, tenía que soportar a dos hanyous más inquietos que de costumbre, que se trasformaban en humanos. Pero en sí, el pequeño de tres años era toda una preciosura.

La figura cansada de Inuyasha se divisó lejanamente y el niño, que adoración tenía por su valiente, amistoso y fuerte padre, salió corriendo en su encuentro, sus bracitos cálidos rodearon su cuello y él le alzó en brazos como de costumbre. El lazo que unía a estos dos seres era inquebrantable y Kagome sabía que eran inseparables, porque Akeru amaba a su madre pero a su padre le tenía adoración.

- ¿Y para qué te citó? - le preguntó la miko recibiendo a su hijo.

- No vas a creerlo - le dijo sentándose a su lado y viendo como el rostro de la mujer palidecía un poco - no te preocupes, no es nada malo - repuso - Sesshomaru tiene un hijo.

- ¡¿Qué?! - dijeron Kagome y Sango en unísono, la taiji soltó las agujas que estaba usando para tejer un suéter a su Miroku y unos escarpines a su hijo/a que venía en camino. 

- sí, como escuchan. Yo tampoco podía creerlo, pero él quiso hacer las pases conmigo y me presentó a su primogénito.

- o_ô ¿estamos hablando del mismo Sesshomaru?

- claro, amor, yo tampoco lo creía, pero así es... está lindo el niño, y Rin ha crecido bastante, ¡no puedo creer que ellos estén juntos!

- ô_ô la vida te da sorpresas - susurró Sango tomando la mano de Akeru y llevándoselo a comer - vamos, Akeru-chan, vamos a cenar, que seguro estás cansado, has correteado mucho hoy. ¡¡Shippo!!

- Sí, sango voy - gritó un muchacho, el pequeño youkai había crecido, saludó a Inuyasha y a Kagome con un gesto y se metió en la casa, junto con Sango.

- Inuyasha.... - susurró Kagome, él volteó a verle - por un momento pensé que me darías una mala noticia, y que otra vez a luchar por nuestra felicidad.

Él la atrajo hacia él con dulzura, la besó suavemente en los labios y respiró profundo su aroma delicioso, siempre embrigante, alteraba todos sus sentidos y le llenaba los pulmones de vitalidad.

- no Kagome - le repuso - nada ni nadie, nunca más... nos va a separar...

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~*owari*~*~*~*~*~*

BUAAAAAAH!!!! Yo lloré mucho al terminar el fic, pero creo que quedó bien, me encantó. ¡Es el primer fic de Inuyasha que termino! Y el tercero en cuanto a mis fics largos. Estoy emocionadísima, por eso mismo voy a contestar más alegre que nunca los reviews:

****

SangoSakura: que mala eres por terminar así el review, pero espero que te haya gustado como concluyó el fic, la verdad es que eso de matarlos fue para hacer sufrir a Inuyasha y darle una terminación a Kikyo, que era solo un alma en pena. Por eso, lo hice así. Entonces, pude lograr que todos se reencontraran, y de paso.. una ayudita a Sessh. Gracias por todo, un beso enorme, y nos estaremos viendo.

****

Lou-asuka: me alegro montones que te haya gustado, la verdad es que no puse mucho Miroku/Sango en este cap. pero puedo hacer una secuela, en este mismo fic, agregando de cómo quedaron cuando despertaron y el monje tuvo que enfrentar el recuerdo de su repentina declaración. Sí, me pareció brusca ponerla así pero me encantó, además... como tu dices, Miroku se puso muy lindo.

****

Kala (Kala_fiction): pongo el nick así para no poner todo el mail, gracias por el review, me encantó. Y ya ves... Sessh finalmente mató a Kagome, pobechito, él también sufrió con ello, pero después ya no sufrió tanto en los brazos de su querida Rin, porque me gusta la devoción que la niña le tiene al demonio y si es posible que ella crezca es una pareja a considerar. ¿no crees? Bueno, gracias por todo tu apoyo a lo largo del fic, me encantó y espero contar contigo siempre que haga otro. Nos vemos en MSN. Besitos.

****

Cliocaliope: es el final, siento haber tardado, es que comencé las clases, aún así, ojalá te haya gustado el cap. y sabes... que te mando un gran beso.

****

Claudia: No te mueras, no más muertos, jijiji. Ojalá que te haya parecido lindo el final, porque me costó realmente. Un beso y sigue apoyándome por favor, gracias igualmente.

****

Kala (atorru): Ya... primero que todo millones de gracias por el review, por darme ese apoyo durante todo el fic y por ser tan buenita conmigo. Te deseo lo mejor y nos vamos a estar viendo, hablando o escribiendo, jejeje. Un gran besote, y... ¡¡GRACIAS DE NUEVO!!

****

Miles: no, tu tampoco te mueras, el fic ya lo continué y lo terminé de paso, espero que te haya gustado. Un gran abrazo y gracias por el mensaje.

Eso es todo, me encantaron los reviews y sus ánimos durante todo el fic, los he adorado y espero que sepan comprender mis locuras, un gran abrazo a todos los que me han seguido y han dejado reviews y a los que han leído el fic pero no lo han hecho. Me basta que lean los caps. Jeje. Los adoro.

Y bueh! Ya me voy, espero que después de todo, lo que han visto y leído en el fic, entiendan que hay que luchar siempre, las personas débiles, por dentro, no por fuera, son las únicas que se dejan vencer ante la adversidad y terminan destrozados en el piso. No pierdan las esperanzas que sé, muy dentro mío, que un futuro mejor se acerca, sólo es cuestión de luchar juntos para alcanzarlo.

JA NE

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 

**__**


End file.
